Crónica de un Imposible
by JulietaPotter
Summary: La historia secreta de Draco y Ginny: un amor nacido de una atracción prohibida. Mi versión del sexto libro, basada en mi otro ff Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio. ¿Lemon? Por supuesto... CAP 8. Svādist khānā, Draco Malfoy.
1. Miradas

Dedicado, con todo cariño, a** Aiosami**... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermosa!

**

* * *

**

_**CRÓNICA DE UN IMPOSIBLE**_

**por**

**Julieta**

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

**Summary: **Esta historia se trata sobre Draco y Ginny... es el relato de una atracción que se convirtió en amor, visto desde los ojos de ambos. Sucede dentro de la trama de _"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_ (otro ff mío...) por lo tanto, Draco está en su sexto año y Ginny en quinto... Ésta es la versión de ellos. ¿Cómo fue que surgió su relación?. ¿Qué motivos tuvieron para comportarse cómo lo hicieron?. ¿Acaso tienen justificación?

Y su amor... ¿Realmente es imposible?

**Género: **Drama/Romance

**Clasificación: **NC-17 por situaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer: **La historia de _"Harry Potter y el Píncipe Mestizo_" y todos los entrañables personajes mencionados en ella son propiedad de JK Rowling.

Las citas al principio de cada capítulo están tomadas de _"Romeo y Julieta"_, de William Shakespeare.

**Advertencias: **

No es necesario leer mi otro ff (_"Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio"_) para comprender éste... pero si planeas leer los dos, te recomiendo que empieces por el otro.

Contiene spoilers del libro 6.

Aparte del D/G, puede contener referencias a un H/Hr y un R/LL... Además de escenas _lemon _(sexo explícito) en algunos caps... Si eres menor de edad, por favor no leas este fic. En serio, no es para ti.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Miradas**

**----------oOo----------**

_"Romeo es amado ahora, _

_y él ama a su vez; _

_la magia de las miradas _

_les ha comunicado el mismo encanto." _

Era agotador.

Era difícil, por no decir imposible…

Draco movió levemente su cabeza en un furioso gesto negativo, mientras miraba con enorme odio a esa cosa… le apuntó furibundo con su varita y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡_REPARO_!

El armario se sacudió levemente pero no pasó nada. Continuó roto, descompuesto… inservible. Draco empezó a reír de una manera un tanto maniaca, burlándose de él mismo, pues era la centésima vez que caía en la tentación de usar ese hechizo y siempre obtenía el mismo resultado.

Nada.

Por supuesto, no era tan simple. El bueno para nada de Borgin le había dicho que sería difícil y aunque le dio las indicaciones de cómo arreglarlo, éstas eran tan endemoniadamente complicadas que Draco deseaba montarse el condenado armario sobre la espalda y sacarlo de una vez por todas de Hogwarts para llevarlo a reparar.

Pero eso también era imposible.

Derrotado, caminó trastabillando hacia atrás, hasta sentir que sus piernas chocaban con algo y se dejó caer.

Sentado desde una caja llena de algo, pociones solidificadas o pergaminos usados, daba igual; miraba al mueble causante de sus desdichas… Estaba exhausto, las vacaciones de Navidad estaban por finalizar y él se las había pasado día y noche trabajando en ese sucio lugar… había sacrificado las fiestas con su madre por ello, y aún no había vislumbrado ningún avance en la reparación del maldito armario evanescente.

Frustrado, suspiró y decidió descansar un minuto… y sin poderlo evitar, su mente empezó a rodar hacia otra dirección.

Un rumbo dónde las cosas se le antojaban aún más imposibles que arreglar ese armario.

Un camino… o mejor dicho, un desvío en su destino… Una trampa que vestía túnicas con rojo y dorado. Una vereda prohibida con cabello endemoniadamente rojo. Tan rojo como el fuego que atrae a los insectos y los asfixia en él…

Se estremeció al recordar su encuentro, y aunque no era su intención, su cuerpo reaccionó a las imágenes en su mente y sintió la excitación atraparlo de nuevo.

-No, no… -murmuró, tratando de concentrarse en eliminar su naciente erección.

No podía ser. ¿Cómo y por qué había caído tan bajo?... si sus padres se lo imaginaran siquiera, ya podía considerarse desheredado. O muerto. Lucius Malfoy era capaz de fugarse de Azkaban sólo para matarlo.

Se rió entre dientes al imaginarlo… de todas las malditas brujas de sangre limpia que conocía, tenía que haberse obsesionado con _esa_… una hija de traidores. Alguien tan lejos de Draco como la esperanza de llevar una vida normal.

Cerró sus cansados ojos y recargó su cabeza en algo frío que estaba detrás de él… entonces los recuerdos desfilaron por su cerebro, como una vieja película vista mucho tiempo atrás…

**----------oOo----------**

Siempre la había encontrado bonita. Había sido duro reconocerlo, pero no podía negarse que a pesar de sus túnicas de segunda mano, gastadas y no hechas a su medida, la chica tenía cierto encanto. Su lindo y largo cabello rojo brillaba como el de ninguna muchacha que él conociera. Y su rostro bañado de pecas era una rara combinación de algo que es a la vez gracioso pero hermoso.

Aún así, la despreciaba por ser una Weasley. Simplemente por eso. Imposible verla como alguien digno de ser admirada.

Pero el año pasado, los momentos que pensaba en ella se habían incrementado con alarmante enormidad. La había visto con algunos chicos, lo cual le sorprendió, pues siempre creyó que ella estaba idiotamente enamorada de Potter… Pero el estúpido cuatro ojos fue muy ciego para notarlo. Así que ella había salido con el patético Corner de Ravenclaw… y al final con un don nadie de Gryffindor, un tal Thomas o algo así.

Pero igual, eso no le había importado en lo absoluto. De hecho, en todo el verano habían sucedido tantos cambios en su vida que no le dedicó un solo pensamiento a ella. Su padre en Azkaban… _Ya me lo pagarían todos, incluidos los Weasley_… Su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro y las misiones que le asignó… _Me matará sin piedad si no las cumplo… a mí y a mis padres._

**----------oOo----------**

Este recuerdo lo hizo abrir los ojos de repente y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un salto para continuar con su trabajo… pero se dejó seducir por lo que sabía venía más delante en la película de su memoria y volvió a cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa voluptuosa mientras relajaba los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

**----------oOo----------**

La recordó en el Expreso de Hogwarts… y aunque aún ahora no lo quisiera reconocer, la palabra que describía a Draco en aquel momento, era: _impactado_. Con la boca abierta… Anonadado… ¿Cómo, maldición, se había hecho de esa figura tan perfecta en un solo maldito verano?. ¿Por qué diablos no podía quitarle la mirada de encima cuando ella pasó por fuera de su compartimiento tomada de la mano con ese estúpido sangre sucia de Thomas?

No lo pudo evitar. Draco se había levantado de un golpe de su asiento y abriendo la puerta, se asomó sin ningún disimulo para verla irse… Admirando _aquello_ que ella tenía y movía con sensualidad. Fue la primera vez que sintió _eso_ por ella…

-Draco. ¿a quien estás mirando? –la molesta voz de Pansy lo interrumpió en su apreciación y tuvo que volver a su lugar… pero que le pregunten en quien pensó todo el camino desde Londres hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. En ella y en _eso_ que ella tiene… Era realmente ardiente. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Afortunadamente, sus amigos no podían leer su mente. No le hacía daño a nadie con pensar en ella, aunque fuera algo prohibido. Lejano. Imposible.

Por muchas razones. Miles. Millones.

**----------oOo----------**

Pero lo que pasó después en Hogwarts no fue nada divertido. Se le retorcían las tripas al verla pasearse con su estúpido noviecito; alguien tan poca cosa que Draco estaba convencido que si él lo hubiera deseado, se la habría podido quitar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Segurísimo.

Tenía el consuelo de que por lo menos no era Potter su acompañante, a éste ya lo odiaba suficiente como para encima tener que envidiarle a la novia… Pero, un momento… ¿envidiar?. ¿Él, Draco Malfoy, envidiando a un raquítico Gryffindor por una insignificante traidora a la sangre?

No podía ser envidia. Tenía que ser otra cosa.

Pero por más que pensaba en eso, más pensaba en ella. Y entonces, empezó a imaginarse cosas.

Y se aterrorizó…

Una mañana de principios de noviembre se despertó y se dio cuenta de cierta humedad impregnada en él y en sus pijamas… y entonces, totalmente espantado, recordó haber soñado con ella.

¡Ohh, fue horrible!... No el sueño (ese había sido fabuloso), sino el hecho de haber sido seducido a ese grado por el simple recuerdo de la chica… Despavorido, casi se arroja al foso desde la ventana de su habitación. ¿Cómo podían sus sueños traicionarlo así?

Sus sueños. Sus pensamientos. Sus deseos. Su mirada.

Todo iba tras ella. Día y noche. Tras Ginny Weasley.

**----------oOo----------**

Pero él se negaba a ello. Intentó no pensar en ella, trabajando duro, cumpliendo su misión. Una misión, pues por la otra todavía podía estar tranquilo. Potter no daba señales de estar enamorado de nadie, y eso le ahorraba labor a Draco. Menos mal que el cara rajada era un mediocre que no parecía poder conquistar a ninguna chica. Debía ser marica. Pero sobre todas las cosas, le alegraba que no se hubiera fijado en la pelirroja Weasley… ¡Demonios! Otra vez estaba pensando en ella.

¿Y cómo no pensar? Draco la había visto, la había descubierto. Que no se hiciera la tonta. Ella lo miraba. Cuando la pelirroja creía que nadie la observaba, lo miraba. En el Gran Comedor, en el patio… dónde fuera. Aún andando junto a su novio de pacotilla, volteaba sus ojos buscándolo a él. A Draco… él lo podía jurar.

Ella lo miraba.

Pero eso era terrible para su conciencia, ya que causaba estragos en sus sueños. Si antes pasaba la noche soñando con la pelirroja… ahora, que sabía que _ella lo miraba_… todo era peor. ¡Por Merlín, cómo puede uno imaginar _tantas_ cosas!

Y lo que tenía que pasar llegó… por casualidad. O por lo menos eso era lo que él quiso creer.

Fue el día antes de salir de vacaciones de Navidad. Slughorn celebraba una fiesta a la cual no fue requerida la presencia de Draco. En otras palabras, no lo invitó. Pero no era que a él le importara. De hecho, aprovecharía la oportunidad de tener medio castillo en esa fiesta para seguir con su trabajo en paz.

Así que se dirigió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, pasando cerca del despacho dónde tenía lugar la mencionada reunión. Sintió una punzada de curiosidad por verla a ella, pues sabía que la chica sí había sido invitada, ya que formaba parte de ese ridículo "club de eminencias" o lo que fuera.

Para su mala suerte, fue descubierto por Filch antes de llegar a su destino, y el estúpido hombrecillo había creído que Draco trataba de colarse a la fiesta… por lo que lo arrastró jalándolo de una oreja hacia dónde estaban los profesores. Slughorn le tuvo lástima al parecer, pues en vez de castigarlo lo invitó a quedarse.

Y Draco lo hizo. Pero sólo para verla a ella. La buscó con la mirada, por todo el abarrotado lugar… pero no la encontró. ¿Dónde…?

Su imaginación le dio un golpe bajo a su ánimo, al recrear en su mente una imagen de ella con su novio escondidos en algún lugar, haciendo cosas… cosas que no podían ser vistas por el público en general. La piel se le enchinó de la rabia y la frustración.

¿Cómo era posible que él, Draco Malfoy, sintiera _eso_…?. ¿Eran… _celos_?

Salió disparado del lugar y caminó hecho una furia hacia la sala común de Slytherin… ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir a trabajar ya. No sabía ni porqué estaba tan molesto… tenía que ser con él mismo, por su debilidad hacia esa mujer… eso tenía que ser.

Entonces, como si el destino le hubiera tendido una trampa con todas las ganas de fregarle hasta la vida… se encontró a Ginny Weasley en el corredor.

Iba sola. Caminando delante de él, despacio y elegantemente como toda una dama. Sin prisa y con cadencia. ¿Qué diablos hacía sola, por Merlín?. ¿Qué no sabe esa chica la pasión que despierta al moverse así?

Draco aminoró su marcha para no alcanzarla… Intentó no hacer ruido al caminar, para poder contemplarla sin reparo alguno. Ella parecía no haberse percatado que él la seguía, pues no miró hacia atrás. El pasillo estaba oscuro y solitario, iluminado por una que otra antorcha solamente. Pero esa luz tenue y titilante le permitía apreciarla bien… y bien. Bien que se veía. _Por todos los malditos demonios, qué de bien que se veía_.

Llevaba un vestido de color oscuro. Podría ser negro, pero Draco no lo aseguraba. La luz era escasa. Era largo hasta la media pantorrilla, y tenía una pequeña abierta justo atrás, mostrando más de sus piernas a cada paso que daba… pero Draco hubiese deseado ver todavía más. El vestido era simple, sencillo, pero sugestivo. Tirantes delgados, escote pronunciado. _Pero. ¿qué no tiene frío? Es invierno, por Merlín_.

Seguramente no, ya que llevaba colgada en su mano una mantilla de color oscuro también, la cual oscilaba de un lado a otro conforme ella caminaba.

Draco se dejó dominar por el deseo que lo había atenazado desde semanas atrás… Le apetecían tantas cosas… Deslizar sus manos por esa espalda llena de pecas. Acariciar su sedoso cabello, hacerlo a un lado y probar el sabor de su cuello… Ver más de lo que ese vestido permitía enseñar. ¡Por los todas las malditas gárgolas de Notredame, cómo la deseaba…! Como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Draco la ambicionó… y como estaba acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que le quería, supo que _la tenía que tener_. Pero. ¿podría ella sentir lo mismo por él?

_Oh, Merlín… si así fuera, te juro que yo…_

Llegó a una esquina donde él tenía que doblar, y ella siguió derecho, seguramente hacia su apestosa sala común. Draco se detuvo en la encrucijada y pensó... Era como tirar una moneda al aire… igual, podía o no podía ser. ¿Qué perdería? Lo peor que podría suceder era que ella lo hechizara, tal vez.

Pero, en cambio, el premio por ganar era sumamente tentador. Tendría que arriesgarse. Él sabía que ella también lo miraba… Bien podría ser.

Pero. ¿qué estupideces estaba pensando?... ¿En seducir a la Weasley? La simple idea debía repugnarle, lo sabía… debía, pero no era. Todo lo contrario, no había nada que le apeteciera más en ese momento… y a decir verdad, en todo momento desde hace un par de meses…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió irse de ahí… dio unos pasos alejándose de ella, pero se detuvo en seco. Cerró los ojos y apretó las manos odiándose a él mismo… golpeó el aire violentamente con ambos puños, frustrado en demasía.

_Maldito seas, Draco… esto no está bien y lo sabes. Ella es una traidora, una pobretona sin clase, una…_

_¡Santo Gollum de mierda, ella es justo lo que ves! … Una hermosa mujer que estás deseando tener… ¡maldita sea!_

Sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacía, regresó sobre sus pasos y se abalanzó por el pasillo que ella seguía, dispuesto a alcanzarla.

_Sólo lo intentaré… de cualquier forma ella me rechazará._ Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al pensar eso… _Pero si no lo hace, si me acepta… sólo será una vez y nadie tiene que enterarse._

Esperanzado, llegó justo a su espalda y no le dijo palabra. Sólo la abordó.

La tomó por un hombro para detenerla y ella se volvió con brusquedad, desconcertada. Draco observó susto y sorpresa en sus ojos marrones claros… pero de repente su mirada cambió. De nuevo lo miró como venía haciéndolo semanas atrás. Con fuego. Fuego helado y cargado de deseo.

_Me desea. Oh, si… ella lo hace._

Draco sonrió sinceramente aliviado… y para su asombro, ella le correspondió el gesto. Miró sus labios torcerse en una sonrisa totalmente pasional, desprovista de todo pudor.

Y sin poder resistir el llamado de sus cuerpos, como un animal enloquecido por devorar a su presa… se acercó dispuesto a besarla.

**----------oOo----------**

Para ella las cosas habían sido un poco más simples, pero no por ello menos turbadoras.

Jamás, nunca de los nunca hubiera pensado sobre Draco Malfoy en otro modo diferente a lo que él representaba en su vida. Sólo era un malvado y cruel hijo de un par de mortífagos, enemigos de su familia. Seguidores del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Un enemigo.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, Malfoy no era sólo enemigo por tradición. Era algo más personal. Era el Némesis de su hermano Ron y de su amigo Harry. Y por obviedad, de ella misma.

Ginny sabía lo que era el padre de Malfoy, Lucius… éste, junto con otros mortífagos, había estado a punto de matarlos a ella y a los otros en el Departamento de Misterios. ¿No se podría esperar lo mismo de Draco, que sólo había manifestado odio y desprecio hacia todos ellos?

Claro que si alguien le hubiera preguntado si Malfoy le parecía feo y despreciable… ella hubiera contestado sin dudar de manera afirmativa. Por lo menos a lo segundo. Pero a lo primero… hasta una ciega podía notar el atractivo del rubio, aún bajo su halo de maldad. Afortunadamente nadie se lo había preguntado. Ni siquiera ella misma… hasta ahora.

Se lo cuestionó un día que notó la gris mirada del rubio clavada en ella. Pasó una tarde en el Gran Comedor… fue muy extraño, algo casi físico. Sintió sus ojos clavados en su espalda, como si la llamaran en un mudo grito.

Volteó su cabeza con rapidez y lo descubrió mirándola… él se quedó estupefacto un segundo o menos, y entonces bajó su vista a su plato. Pero esa pequeña fracción de tiempo que duró el cruce de sus miradas, bastó para que ella se inquiriera si podía ser cierto lo que había leído en los ojos de él. Si no lo conociera o no supiera quien era Malfoy, podía haber apostado su vida que la miraba de una manera que nunca le había conocido. Con suavidad. Con ternura… con calidez.

Y a partir de esa tarde, eso se volvió común. Cada día que pasaba no hacía más que confirmarle a Ginny que Draco la buscaba y la admiraba. Y ella cayó en su juego… empezó a corresponder a sus miradas.

La verdad, fue que al principio se sintió muy halagada. Ella sabía que Draco era el partido más anhelado de la casa Slytherin, mucho más guapo que cualquier chico con el que hubiera salido ella. Y conocía más de una estudiante que hubiera golpeado o hechizado por ser la elegida de Malfoy, pues aunque el rubio parecía juguetear con Pansy Parkinson… aún no había tenido novia. Y era un premio codiciado.

La chica se sintió engreída y su vanidad se esponjó… sospechó lo que cruzaba por la mente de Draco cuando la devoraba con la mirada y deseó aprovechar eso para hacerle daño, para jugar, para desquitar más de un agravio hecho a su familia por él.

Conocedora del efecto de su contoneo al caminar, se lució… y satisfecha, empezó a notar que su plan resultaba… Draco la miraba con tanto fuego que la quemaba. Conteniendo la risa que su efecto en el muchacho causaba, se paseaba en sus narices aferrada del brazo de Dean, pero lanzándole sugestivas e intensas miradas al rubio… y por Merlín que resultaba.

Se moría de orgullo por saberse la causa de la desazón y el deseo del odiado enemigo… más de una vez estuvo a punto de contárselo a Hermione, o a Luna… a veces a Ron. Pero se detenía a tiempo, pues sabía que no la entenderían, que se escandalizarían. Casi los podía oír: "estás jugando con fuego, Ginny… y el fuego quema". Oh, sí, sabía que eso le dirían. Por eso guardó el secreto y la profunda satisfacción que aquello le producía.

En que momento esto cambió, de verdad que ahora no lo recordaba. Sólo supo que el día de la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn estaba tan harta y cansada de Dean y de su eterna cantaleta de las diferencias entre el fútbol y el quidditch, que de un grito lo calló. "¡No sabes hablar de otra cosa, Dean! Por favor, ya madura…" con crueldad le soltó.

Y como no hay nada peor que decirle a un chico que es inmaduro, Dean se indignó y dándose la media vuelta, la abandonó junto a la mesa de la comida. Ginny no se arrepintió, la verdad es que estaba hastiada de él… ya se había planteado la posibilidad de terminar con su noviazgo, pero por una razón u otra no se había atrevido. Quizá ese fuera el momento que había esperado para hacerlo…

No encontrando otra razón para quedarse en la fiesta, y sin ganas de charlar con nadie, se marchó. Pensó que Dean pudiera estar fuera del despacho, en el pasillo, esperándola, pero no era así. De verdad debía estar molesto con ella, pues en ninguna ocasión la hubiera dejado sola caminar en el oscuro castillo por la noche.

Acalorada por la discusión, se quitó su mantilla y la dejó colgar desde su mano derecha, mientras ésta se agitaba al caminar ella. Suspiró profundamente y pensó en Draco... algo que no la sorprendió pues los últimos días sólo hacía eso: pensar en él y desear que estuviera cerca para sentir su mirar sobre ella.

Ni siquiera se cuestionó porque le gustaba tanto que él la observara sin ningún recato, sólo fue que un buen día se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin que él la acariciara con sus grises ojos... ojos que dejaban de ser fríos al encontrarse con los de ella.

Se lamentó que Draco no hubiera estado presente en la fiesta, pues le hubiera gustado ver su expresión al verla en el sensual vestido que esa noche llevaba. Pero, desgraciadamente, él no era parte del selecto grupo del profesor Slughorn. El pecado de su padre lo tenía marcado… sintió un poco de lástima por él, pensando que aquello no era justo. Después de todo, Draco era Draco y no Lucius… ¿no podían ser diferentes?. ¿Podían…?

De repente, un susto de muerte la invadió al sentir una mano fría y fuerte tomarla por el hombro. Sobresaltada, miró atrás… ¡Por Merlín! Era él… Era Draco.

Y él la miraba como siempre… con deseo, con pasión… con las ganas de devorarla no sólo con los ojos, sino con la boca, las manos… con el cuerpo entero.

Draco sonrió de una manera curiosa, como si estuviera aliviado… como si hubiera pensado que ella gritaría o lo hechizaría, y al ver que no… se hubiera tranquilizado.

Ella no pudo menos que enternecerse ante esa mirada cargada de alegre consuelo, y sin proponérselo le reciprocó… lo miró ablandada y torció sus labios en una sonrisa que luchaba entre ser de burla y ser de coquetería… o podían ser ambas.

Pero ya no podía burlarse más de él… porque sin saberlo y sin ser consciente, ella también lo estaba deseando… deseaba sus labios y que su ardiente mirar la recorriera de arriba a abajo.

Y cuando Draco se acercó y eliminó la distancia entre sus rostros dispuesto a besarla, ella se sorprendió…

No por el atrevimiento de él… sino por la pasión con que ella lo esperó.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, especialmente a tí, Aio... 

Por ahora, si llegaste hasta aquí: Gracias por leer.


	2. Sabor a prohibido

**Notas de una autora emocionada:**

¡Pero cómo puede ser posible esto!. ¿Más de 15 reviews en el primer cap de mi PRIMER Draco-Ginny?

Ohhh, estoy tan emocionada... era más de lo que esperaba. Sobre todo por que cada review ha sido positivo y todos son alentadores, pidiendome que continúe la historia...

Y pues cómo no necesitaba en realidad que me lo pidieran, jeje... aquí está el cap 2. El cual espero que les agrade igual o más que el anterior... bueno, al decir verdad me conformo conque les guste un poquito y me sigan dejando sus críticas de todo tipo, las cuales serán siempre bienvenidas.

**_Advertencia:_** este cap, como muchos por venir... contiene escenas llamadas "lemon" o con alto contenido de alusiones sexuales... así que si no tienes la edad o el gusto para ello, pues estás a tiempo de dejar de leer!

**Gracias a todos en general y espero de corazón que este cap les guste mucho... besos a todos!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**Sabor a prohibido**

**----------oOo----------**

_"¡Oh, prodigio del amor _

_que acaba de nacer en mí, _

_que me vea obligada a amar _

_a un enemigo detestado!" _

Ginny terminó de subir las torcidas y deformes escaleras de su casa y abrió con la mayor suavidad posible la puerta del cuarto de su hermano Ron. Hizo esto mientras trataba de que la bandeja repleta de comida que traía desde la cocina no perdiera equilibrio en sus manos… su mamá la mataría si derramaba algo de ésta, y no la entregaba limpia y caliente a su destino final: el estómago del "desnutrido y flacucho" Harry.

Esbozando una sonrisa, la chica entró a la recámara y vio a su amigo sentado junto a la ventana con el rostro pegado al frío cristal, mirando deprimido la lenta caída de los copos de nieve en la tormenta invernal. Le causaba gracia el estado de ánimo del chico, pues ella sabía lo que el ojiverde pensaba… o mejor dicho, _en quien_ pensaba.

Se quedó parada tras él con su desayuno en sus manos, intentando borrar su sonrisa burlona antes de que su amigo volteara y la viera… Pero no era que Ginny se estuviera riendo así descaradamente de Harry y del supuesto amor que sentía por Hermione, sino que…

Lo gracioso del asunto era que Harry estaba hechizado… había caído en las garras de una rara y curiosa maldición, que lo tenía obsesionado con su amiga de melena castaña y enmarañada, al grado de volverlo peligroso para ella… Por lo poco que Ginny había escuchado al respecto, sabía que no era propiamente amor lo que Harry profesaba a Hermione, sino una simple y llana pasión, lo cual lo hacía más patético todo… y como si eso fuera poco, la misma maldición ponía a Harry de un genio de todos los diablos, situación que era paródicamente aprovechada por sus hermanos para molestar al chico.

Pero a Ginny, Harry le daba un poco de lástima… se habían enterado por boca de Ron (quien supo por una carta que le mandó Hermione), que en Hogwarts harían una poción para curarlo, y todo volvería a la normalidad muy pronto… Así su hermano tendría el camino libre para con su amiga, pues aunque el pelirrojo nunca lo había confesado a nadie, Ginny creía firmemente que a su hermano le gustaba Hermione. Harry tendría que buscarse otra chica, por supuesto…

Suspiró tristemente al pensar en su novio… Dean, y lo aburrido que sería volver a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad y enfrentar la posibilidad de seguir hastiándose de él o terminar ese noviazgo de una vez… se sintió culpable y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al recordar la manera en que ella lo había traicionado la noche de aquella fiesta cuando el estúpido la había dejado sola y ella se había encontrado con…

-¡Ah, eres tú!... ¿Qué hay? –la saludó Harry desganado, percatándose de su presencia, e interrumpiendo la línea de su pensamiento.

Ginny caminó hacia él ofreciéndole la charola del humeante y aún caliente desayuno… le sonrió compasiva y Harry le devolvió una mueca curvada que ni siquiera intentó disfrazar de sonrisa… el chico otra vez estaba enojado. Como casi todos los días de la semana que había pasado con ellos.

Se sentó en la cama para acompañarlo mientras desayunaba, pero Harry empezó a comer en total silencio después de darle las gracias. No parecía tener ganas de conversar. Y Ginny justamente se moría por hablar… trataba de desviar sus pensamientos de la inquietante situación en la que se vio envuelta la víspera de las vacaciones… algo muy difícil de conseguir, pues su mente volaba terca hacia esos intensos momentos vividos con Malfoy…

-¡Merlín! –exclamó ella asustada, frenando su monólogo interno. Harry la miró extrañado, seguro creería que le faltaba un tornillo. Ginny le sonrió abochornada y le preguntó para disimular: -¿A ti te gusta el fútbol, Harry?... Porque. ¿sabes? a Dean lo tiene loco, y yo sinceramente no entiendo por qué… quizá tú que has vivido con muggles me sepas expli…

Y de ese modo, como lo venía haciendo durante todas las vacaciones, aprovechó la presencia de su casi-mudo amigo, para hablar como loca de tonterías (especialmente sobre Dean) con el propósito de distraerse y acallar a su mente que, necia, la hacía recordar y revivir esos momentos… unos minutos que la habían dejado marcada de por vida.

Pues esa noche, ella había hecho algo que nunca se había permitido hacer con ninguno de sus novios… y lo más aterrador del asunto era _con quien_ lo había hecho… ¿Cómo, por todas las benditas mártires de Salem, había ella permitido aquello?

Notó a Harry de nuevo con la mirada perdida en la suave nevisca de afuera, ignorándola completamente… pero a Ginny no le molestaba en realidad. Resignada guardó silencio, pues sabía que su amigo no la estaba escuchando ya.

Con su latosa perorata era lógico que Harry se aburriera y no le hiciera caso, pero realmente lo que Ginny buscaba no charlar con él en particular, sólo deseaba distraerse ella misma… para no pensar… no recordar.

Suspiró otra vez y anheló ser de nuevo la pequeña enamorada de Harry Potter, el amable y valiente _niño-que-vivó… _Aunque él nunca le correspondió, ciertamente eso dolía menos que lo que sentía ahora.

Pero esos tiempos le parecían muy lejanos ya… habían pasado tantas cosas; se había dado cuenta que Harry nunca la vería como algo más que la hermana menor de Ron, por lo tanto, tuvo que dimitir y buscar romance con otros chicos… pero hasta ese entonces, nadie la había hecho sentir lo que su cuerpo y corazón experimentaron la noche que se encontró a _su enemigo_ en un pasillo del castillo…

Asegurándose que Harry no la miraba, levantó su mano y deslizó con lentitud un par de dedos sobre sus labios, intentando reproducir la sensación ardiente que le habían provocado los besos de Draco… cerró sus ojos y se dejó perder en el recuerdo de aquella noche, sintiendo la felicidad hincharse en su pecho como un gran globo de helio.

Era tan fácil engañar a la mente y casi creer que él volvía a estar frente a ella y, que eliminando la distancia, dejaba caer suavemente su beso sobre su boca…

**----------oOo----------**

… la cual se entreabrió apasionada en su espera. Ginny no cerró sus ojos al bajar Draco su rostro, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando miró que él levantaba un poco las cejas como requiriendo autorización, gesto que no duró ni una fracción de segundo, seguramente porque en la mirada de ella, él leyó una aceptación total.

Todo pasó tan rápido que Ginny lo lamentó… estaba perdida en los ojos grises de él… sin poder creer que tuviera por fin la oportunidad de verlos tan de cerca. Pero ese gusto le duró muy poco, ya que Draco cerró sus párpados y, sin soltarla del hombro desnudo donde la había sujetado con su mano helada, posó sus labios con completa y total delicadeza sobre los de ella.

Ginny no era una inexperta en el tema de los besos… pero esa manera de Draco la tomó totalmente desprevenida. Él tenía sus labios secos y glaciales, como cuando haces una carrera y jadeas tanto que el aire inhalado por tu boca los deja inertes y sedientos a su paso… _¿Es que acaso, todo en él… es frío?_

Ella también cerró sus ojos para saborear con todos sus otros sentidos aquello que, extrañamente, se le antojaba a una fantasía… Tuvo la loca idea que si no veía lo que estaba pasando, ese momento en realidad no existiría, que sería como si estuviera soñando… Y eso estaba bien, pues en un sueño uno no es conciente ni responsable de lo que pasa. ¿verdad? Así que podría suceder cualquier cosa y Ginny no tendría la culpa.

Pero esos labios helados y suaves sobre ella no podían ser su imaginación… aún sin ver, el golpe de la cercanía de Draco la azotó como si alguien la hubiera arrojado con furia contra la pared.

Él empezó a succionar con suavidad el labio inferior de ella, y Ginny fue conciente de la tibieza de su boca… Draco apretó con fuerza el hombro de la chica mientras la tomaba del otro con su mano libre y Ginny aspiró un aroma a hombre que algunas veces percibió a la lejanía, pero que ahora se le metía por las fosas nasales de una forma casi violenta… Ese olor, _su olor_… era tan agradable, fuerte, seductor… era tan Malfoy.

Suspiró hondamente… se sintió feliz.

Apretó más los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo… _Esto es un sueño. Un sueño… no puede estar pasando. Draco no me está besando. ¿Por qué lo haría? Y lo peor. ¿por qué yo se lo permitiría?... Oh, Merlín, que bien besa, que bien lo hace… es delicioso._

Sintió la húmeda lengua de él introducirse con delicadeza entre sus labios, lo cual fue realmente perturbador… Abrió los ojos de golpe y, a pesar de la oscuridad y la cercanía, notó que el muchacho tenía sus propios ojos aún fuertemente cerrados, y el ceño totalmente arrugado… como si estuviera en medio de un gran sufrimiento.

Ella también se sentía así… eso que estaban experimentando era tan bueno que dolía. _Sufres y gozas al mismo tiempo… así es tomar lo prohibido._

Aunque el beso que él le daba era tan intenso que casi la obligaba a cerrar sus párpados, ella se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos para poder admirar a Draco… Su cabello platinado caía en una fina y desordenada cortina sobre su frente, y Ginny tuvo el incontrolable antojo de acariciarlo, de conocerlo. Dejó caer su mantilla al suelo y al tiempo que Draco seguía indagando el interior de su boca con la lengua, ella llevó sus manos temblorosas hacia su cabeza…

Por vez primera sintió el tacto suave de su rubia melena y, maravillada por tener la oportunidad, introdujo sus dedos entre ella… peinándola con suavidad y delicadeza.

Con cariño… con ternura.

Aparentemente, a Draco este gesto lo conmovió de algún modo que a Ginny no le quedó claro, pues lo sintió exhalar fuertemente por la nariz como si suspirara…

Y entonces, audazmente, el chico deslizó sus frías manos por la espalda de la Gryffindor, hasta llegar a su cintura y apretarla con fortaleza… Ginny se estremeció de puro y salvaje placer al sentir las grandes y fuertes manos de él aferrarla de ese modo, y de nuevo cerró sus ojos para entregarse al disfrute de su beso.

El cual, Draco volvía más pasional y violento a cada segundo, confiando y sintiendo que ella le estaba correspondiendo… usando sus manos y su propio cuerpo, empujó con lentitud a Ginny hasta el muro más cercano a ellos… Ella tembló de frío al hacer su espalda contacto contra la dura y helada piedra de la pared.

Pero más se estremeció cuando una mano de Draco volvió a viajar desde su cintura hasta su nuca, haciéndola doblar un poco la cabeza hacia arriba… entendió que Draco lo hacía para poder besarla con mayor profundidad, pues su lengua se introdujo con ímpetu a explorar cada rincón de su boca y sus labios parecían querer devorarla.

Por primera vez, Ginny gimió… lenta y largamente.

No se percató de ello, pues estaba muy ocupada degustando la saliva de Draco; y asombrada, comprobaba que realmente sabía muy bien. Tenía un gusto a madurez y a experiencia que ella nunca había probado; era un sabor alucinante por ser el sabor a lo equivocado.

La mano de Draco que la oprimía por la cintura la abandonó momentáneamente para posarse sobre su cabello y acariciarlo con devoción… sintió su mano moverse de arriba abajo y hacerle la melena a un lado, al tiempo que el muchacho separaba sus labios de los de ella.

Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos en silencio… Y, con dolor, ella supo que ése era el momento. El momento de aventarlo lejos, de gritarle algún improperio… de hechizarle por su atrevimiento.

Porque eso que ambos estaban haciendo, en el mundo que les tocaba vivir y en las vidas que el destino les regaló… estaba prohibido y errado. Equivocado… imposible de tolerar.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Miró tanta ternura y deseo en los ojos grises salpicados de vetas negras, que no pudo hacerlo… Sonrió conmovida. Sonrió ilusionada. Con la mirada le pidió que se atreviera a más, pues ella también lo deseaba.

Draco le gustaba tanto, tanto, que tenía el loco pensamiento de que, si pudiera, se metería en él… se fundiría en él. Ambos convertirse en uno… Él era tan fuerte, tan alto, tan bien parecido… besaba tan bien. ¿Cómo no desearlo?

Draco agachó su rostro de nuevo y Ginny supo que estaba perdida, que había dejado escapar su oportunidad. El muchacho se prendió de su cuello, besándola y mordiendo con frenesí… ella gimió complacida, pues cada mordida que él le daba la hacía estremecerse en placenteros escalofríos que la hacían desear más…

_Sólo un poco más… dejaré que me bese un poco más y entonces lo detendré. ¡Oh mi Dios, es que esto se siente tan bien!… Por Merlín, creo que… sólo un poco más… y entonces lo quitaré y me iré, y nunca nadie lo sabrá…_

**----------oOo----------**

Draco podía sentir la piel de ella erizarse y estremecerse con sus besos, y él sabía que la estaba excitando… estaba seguro que ella accedería… _Sólo un poco más y podré hacerla mía._

Sabía que su familia y su gente le repudiarían semejante aventura, pero no podía evitarlo… al fin y al cabo, nadie tenía porqué enterarse. Sólo sería _una_ vez, sólo _esa_ vez y la olvidaría.

Estaba seguro que una vez saciada su curiosidad y su deseo por esa chica, podría encontrar de nuevo la paz… La tranquilidad que había perdido aquella tarde en el tren al verla pasar. _Con una vez… sólo una vez. Con eso bastará_.

Intentó creer en eso y se aferró a ello, pues igual… ya no había vuelta atrás.

En ese punto, con Ginny contra el muro y besándola con pasión, era conciente sólo de una maldita cosa: que ya no podía parar. _Al diablo todo, todo, todo… sólo quiero terminar con esta maldita obsesión._

Se sintió audaz y atrevido al escucharla gemir con pasión… abandonó su cuello para regresar a su dulce boca, y dejó de acariciar su suave cabello para posar ambas manos de nuevo sobre sus hombros.

Entonces, deslizó los tirantes de su vestido hacia abajo…

Casi dejó de respirar un momento, esperando su reacción. Estaba seguro que ahora sí ella lo embrujaría… pero pasaron los segundos, y para su total asombro, Ginny hizo algo que casi lo noquea de la impresión…

En vez de golpearlo o hechizarlo, ella retiró sus manos de la rubia cabeza de Draco y con ellas, tomó las manos de él. Con suavidad las quitó de sus hombros y en vez de aventarlas lejos como Draco pensó que lo haría, se las colocó encima de sus senos…

El muchacho jadeó fuertemente sobre su boca, a la vez que Ginny gemía satisfecha… Draco jamás esperó… nunca se imaginó, que ella fuera tan ardiente, tan arrojada. Pero bueno, después de todo. ¿quién se resistiría al encanto Malfoy?

Ciertamente todo pensamiento abandonó su mente… ésta se le nubló en medio del aplastante deseo que se despertó en su cuerpo al sentir bajo sus palmas los suaves y firmes senos de ella… pues a pesar de la tela de su vestido, claramente los apreciaba… los oprimió con suavidad arrancando gemidos en Ginny y provocando que sus pezones reaccionaran, irguiéndose bajo su caricia.

Concentró todo su ser en ese masaje, al grado que dejó de besarla… pero a la chica pareció no importarle tampoco, pues él la veía estremecerse bajo sus caricias. Draco separó su boca unos centímetros de la de Ginny, y conforme le oprimía y masajeaba su busto… emitía quejidos que aumentaban de intensidad a cada segundo, al igual que los de ella.

A pesar de todo lo que Draco había imaginado; a pesar de lo que había soñado que pudiera ser tener algo con la pelirroja… nada, absolutamente nada lo había preparado para lo que el chico soportaba en ese momento… realmente sentir su cuerpo era en mucho, más alucinante que la mejor fantasía y que cualquier experiencia que Draco hubiese tenido antes.

Y aunque la tela del vestido fuera delgada, y aunque se pudiera apreciar casi como desnudez… era obvio que no era tal, por lo que Draco deseó con toda su alma sentir la ardiente piel de ella. Tocar y besar, probar y saborear…

La excitación lo hizo presa fácil y fue víctima de la más terrible y dolorosa erección de la que tuviera memoria… sintió furia por ello; y deseó venganza… Con todas sus fuerzas juró que ella no escaparía sin ser suya.

Y entonces, un sonido como de rasgadura profanó la sinfonía de los gemidos que ambos emitían…

Los dos abrieron desmesurados los ojos, y Draco observó susto en la mirada de ella; las manos de él abandonaron sus senos mientras buscaba el origen de aquel ruido…

-¿Qué demonios fue…?

Bajando un poco la vista, comprobó que el vestido de la chica estaba más suelto, más holgado… y entonces, eufórico, supo que de algún modo, de algún _maldito y mágico_ modo, el cierre de la prenda había cedido, facilitándole la tarea por venir…

Ginny pareció sorprenderse de aquello al igual que él, pero tal vez ella también lo hubiera estado deseando; pues se serenó rápidamente al caer en cuenta que había sido la intensidad del deseo en ambos lo que ocasionó tal acción en su vestido.

_Adoro ser mago_, pensó Draco mientras sonreía con picardía hacia Ginny… ella le devolvió, otra vez, la sonrisa. Pero ella lo hacía de un modo más sensual, más provocativo. Parecía invitarlo a buscar más.

Por supuesto, él no desperdició la invitación. Bajó su rostro hacia ella para besarla con renovada pasión… probó de nuevo sus tiernos y carnosos labios, con los que había soñado tantas noches; se maravilló otra vez de lo bien que sabía esa chica, parecía hecha de todas las frutas… Nunca creyó que alguien le pudiera gustar así.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos… el bello rostro lleno de pecas con el que había soñado tanto y el cual se le antojaba tan suave y liso como la más fina seda.

Y mientras profundizaba lentamente su beso, deslizó sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta su espalda, con extrema lentitud. Claro, no había prisa… la noche era larga.

Encontró la abertura dejada por el cierre mágicamente desabrochado, y con delicadeza como si tratara con cristal, rozó apenas con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta de su espalda. Ella tembló y la piel se le enchinó…

Draco introdujo sus manos bajo la tela del vestido y con locura, pues ya no podía controlar su deseo, las llevó de arriba abajo por la tersa piel de la espalda de ella… Ginny gimió en su boca y su cálido aliento lo hizo estremecer.

Se acercó más. Y la oprimió entre sus manos y la pared de un lado, y su propio cuerpo del otro… Draco gimió complacido al percibir sus turgentes senos bajo su pecho y el plano vientre de ella apretar su evidente erección.

Ginny pareció sorprenderse pues se sobresaltó y emitió un pequeño quejido de asombro. Era la primera vez que sentía una erección masculina, y Draco lo adivinó así… _¿Así que soy tu primera vez, pequeña?_

No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo y felicidad por ello… encima tendría eso. Pero muy en el fondo, una oleada de miedo le sacudió el corazón. Sinceramente, no esperaba ser el primero en la vida de la Weasley, ya que eso complicaba un poco las cosas… Pero. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Por su edad debería haber supuesto que sería virgen aún.

Él no sabía lo que se sentía ser la primera vez de nadie… hasta ahora no lo había sido. Sus pocas experiencias habían sido con chicas ya aventajadas, así que saber eso lo hizo titubear… _¡Demonios, yo no quiero ese compromiso!_

Inesperadamente dejó de besarla y, haciendo gala de su mejor fuerza de voluntad, se alejó de ella un paso… Y luego otro más.

Por un momento pareció recuperar la cordura y seguramente hubiera huido de ahí sino hubiera sido por lo que ella hizo a continuación…

Ya que cuando Ginny observó a Draco vacilar y alejarse de ella, presintió que todo terminaría tan abruptamente como había empezado. Y quizá fuera lo mejor, pero no era lo que ella estaba anhelando.

Se arrojó sobre el muchacho, y mientras con una mano lo aferraba de la nuca para bajar su rostro y besarlo… llevó la otra mano hacia esa parte de Draco que un segundo antes había sentido dura y firme contra su cuerpo. Y así, sobre la tela del pantalón de él, envolvió casi sin delicadeza un bulto que se le antojaba extremadamente rígido y caliente… y sin saber realmente lo que hacía, lo oprimió obteniendo un largo y ronco gemido de la garganta del chico.

Draco se dejó seducir por la inesperada caricia, ya que, independientemente de todo lo que ambos creyeran de lo equivocado que era lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento; era claro que el deseo y la pasión estaban tomando el control…

La lujuria llevaba a cabo un avasallante golpe de estado contra sus mentes y su razón.

La maniobra de Ginny dio resultado… el chico cayó de nuevo en las redes del juego, completamente trastornado por su roce y su beso. Sus dudas y miedos se fueron muy lejos, en un viaje sin retorno. Aunque mejor dicho, fue su cerebro completo lo que se bloqueó…

Sintiendo la necesidad de expresarle a la chica lo mucho que disfrutaba con su caricia, por primera vez, él se atrevió a romper el silencio que tácitamente habían guardado:

-¡Weasley!... –murmuró ásperamente sobre su boca, mientras la sujetaba de los brazos. –¡Por Merlín!… _Eso_… se siente… muy bien…

Draco emitía roncos quejidos con cada apretón que la chica le daba, y Ginny sonrió al descubrir lo mucho que estaba logrando con aquellos toques, en apariencia tan simples. El muchacho la besaba como desesperado al grado que ella sentía marearse por los besos que el rubio le prodigaba enardecido.

Ginny ni sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, porque nunca antes lo había hecho… Pero por instinto, supo acariciar a Draco con la intensidad y firmeza que necesitaba para volverlo loco.

Él dejó de sujetarla por los brazos y llevó una mano a su espalda para atraerla de nuevo a él, y así ahondar sus besos… la otra mano se deslizó candente por su cadera y su muslo, llegando al borde de la tela de su prenda. Con las puntas de sus fríos dedos rozó la piel de su pierna y Ginny gimió… era hielo que quemaba como fuego. Descargas de electricidad, ganas de más…

Draco depositó la mano completa sobre su pierna y sintió que perdía la razón: la suavidad y tibieza de la piel de la chica era asombrosa y deslumbrante… desquiciado, llevó la mano hacia arriba por debajo de su tela, tratando que fuera con lentitud… y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Sintió llegar al final de su pierna… sus dedos tocaron otra tela, suave y con encaje. Gimió enardecido sólo de imaginar qué tipo de ropa interior usaría ella. Deslizó su pulgar sobre ésta y percibió calor y humedad. Supo lo que era y casi se desmaya de placer, sumado a las caricias que solícitamente Ginny seguía otorgándole sobre su parte íntima, y que lo estaban matando lento, aún sobre su pantalón.

Sabía que lo había logrado… que lo había conseguido. Ginny Weasley sería suya de un momento a otro, por fin… después de meses de desearlo. Y después, ya podría estar tranquilo, pues saciado su apetito la locura terminaría, _estoy seguro de ello. Tendrá que ser así._

-Por un momento creí que me hechizarías, Weasley –masculló Draco, pensando en voz alta. –No creí que tú… como yo, desearas realmente _esto_…

Ginny rió bajito y, separando su rostro del de él, le respondió divertida:

-Supongo que te mueres de ganas de experimentar de nuevo mi "mocomurciélagos", como en el despacho de Umbrigde el año pasado, cuando…

Repentinamente, ella se calló y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Dejó de acariciar a Draco y retiró su mano con celeridad, como si le quemara…

De inmediato, él supo porqué pasaba aquello.

Draco también recordaba esa ocasión, en el despacho de la entonces Directora de Hogwarts…. Él, miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial… ella, ayudando a Potter a escapar del castillo rumbo al Ministerio dónde se enfrentarían con su padre y varios mortífagos más.

Draco percibió algo helado recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y supo que había empalidecido… aquella memoria le había vuelto de golpe y porrazo a la realidad de quien era él y quien era ella, y que NADA, absolutamente NADA… justificaba su relación. Sacó la mano de debajo de su vestido casi con brusquedad, asqueado de su propia debilidad.

Aún respirando superficialmente debido a la pasión, ambos se alejaron el uno del otro con lentitud… se miraban asombrados, como si por vez primera se dieran cuenta quién era en verdad la persona con quien habían estado a punto de hacer intimidad.

Draco la miró llevar sus temblorosas manos hacia atrás de ella y escuchó que abrochaba el cierre del vestido… Tragó saliva, sabiendo que había fracasado, que había perdido la oportunidad con ella, que todo estaba arruinado…

Su miedo se convirtió en furia y sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía, sacó su varita y le apuntó a Ginny justo en la cara. Ella parpadeó una vez asombrada, pero no pareció asustarse ante su amenaza pues de inmediato lo miró desafiante, entornando sus castaños ojos.

-Una sola palabra de esto a alguien, Weasley… -murmuró Draco en un tono que él quería sonara a rabia, pero que en realidad era pánico. –Y te juro que te arrepentirás, maldita bruja resbalosa.

Ginny enrojeció casi hasta emular el color de su cabello, al tiempo que lo miraba con infinito asco e incredulidad. No le dijo nada, sólo se dio la media vuelta completamente digna y dueña de ella y, olvidándose hasta de su mantilla, se alejó a paso veloz por el corredor.

Él la miró irse, todavía jadeando sin control… continuó apuntándole con la varita hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

Se asqueó de él mismo por su cobardía… y con espanto, sintió una frustración apoderarse de su cuerpo y de su alma, de una forma tan insoportable como angustiosa… al mismo tiempo que un dolor parecido al vacío se estacionaba en su corazón.

**----------oOo----------**

Draco abrió sus ojos con enorme pesadez, al llegar al término del recuerdo de su acercamiento con la pelirroja Weasley… aún en ese momento, casi dos semanas después, no sabía si su metida de pata había sido lo mejor. _Yo y mi bocota_…

Había dejado escapar la oportunidad de conseguir algo con ella gracias a su estúpido comentario… pero ahora trataba de convencerse a él mismo que eso lo había salvado de hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

Se incorporó de la caja dónde había estado sentado, levantando una nube de polvo junto con él. Se sacudió su túnica y su pantalón, con la increíble certeza de que más se arrepentía ahora de haber dejado ir a la Weasley sin hacer nada con ella.

El simple y llano recuerdo de sus senos bajo sus manos lo volvía loco… revivir en sueños la experiencia de acariciar su aterciopelada espalda lo trastornaba… y ni se diga de sus labios, suaves y voluptuosos como un durazno. Se mordió los propios en un desesperado intento por negar el placer que los besos de la chica le causaron.

Extenuado por el trabajo el día, decidió dar por terminada la jornada. Se hacía tarde, y no le apetecía encontrarse al celador en el camino. Así que guardó su varita en su túnica y se dirigió a la puerta del Salón, recargando su oreja en la misma para asegurarse que nadie estuviera al otro lado al salir él.

Creyendo que el pasillo estaba despejado, abrió y salió del ya odiado lugar, encaminándose con lentitud hacia su sala común. Esa noche era sábado, y sabía que durante el día siguiente regresarían los alumnos que habían viajado a sus casas a pasar las fiestas… entre ellos, la Weasley, por supuesto.

Un sentimiento cálido y envolvente surgió desde su pecho al simple pensamiento de volverla a ver. Ni siquiera se preocupó por negarse a sí mismo la alegría que aquello le causaba, pues ahora más que nunca sabía que ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad con la pelirroja.

Tendría que conformarse con mirarla… y rogar por olvidarla.

Si hubiera sabido, por un solo momento, que a kilómetros de distancia de ahí, en una humilde casa de magos llamada "La madriguera"… la muchacha dueña de sus pensamientos estaba también añorando verlo de nuevo… seguramente su tristeza se hubiera convertido en esperanzadora melancolía cargada de miedo, pues inconcientemente sabía que lo que empezaba a sentir por Ginny era más que simple deseo.

Se había subido a un tren que no tenía regreso… y cuando se diera cuenta de ello, sería muy tarde para saltar.


	3. El cobarde y la perversa

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchos saludos y besos a todos los que se dignan seguir este intento de ff... especialmente de aquellas lindas personitas que me dejaron un review. A partir de este cap voy a agradecerles personalmente enviándoles un mensajea su casilla si son usuarios de este foro o en su defecto a su e-mail, si no lo son. Por lo tanto, si eres anónimo y vas a verte guapo o guapa escribiéndome un review... dame tu e-mail para podertelo agradecer. ¿ok? Esto debido a queno se permite contestar los reviews en el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a **S.Lily Potter, Mary, Sakura Shidou, Aiosami, Jim** (que por cierto, tienes tu e-mail saturado y me regresó el mail que te envié, lo siento...pero muchas gracias por tu review!), **Valentina, Pily, Skuld** (para la otra déjame tu e-mail, y muchas, muchas gracias por tu amable review!), **Hikari Katsuragi, Leodyn, Motita Witch, Arashi**, **Zahra, Karen** y **Roxy'Pamevellsz**... Un millón ochocientas cuatro gracias a todos ustedes y besos también!

Les dejo con este nuevo cap... espero que no lo encuentren aburrido y que les emocione la guerra desatada entre nuestros protagonistas. Y es sólo el comienzo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El cobarde y la perversa**

**----------oOo----------**

_"¡Oh amor, envenenado por el odio! _

_¡Oh odio mezclado de ternura!" _

Esa noche, él estaba con ella por primera vez. Fue realmente sensual y perturbador, como con ninguna otra mujer. Conoció su cuerpo, recorrió su piel. Le besó hasta el alma y se metió en su ser. Su mano le estrujaba el cabello con fuerza, sintiendo sus hebras sedosas enredarse entre sus dedos, mientras se movía con violencia sobre ella… Con desesperación. Era alucinante, creyó prever el pronto el final… Gimió con furia.

De repente, escuchó un sonido surgido de la nada… Un golpeteo que empezó tenue pero que fue tomando potencia, y se sobresaltó.

Dejó la visión del cuerpo de ella por un momento para mirar a su alrededor. Era oscuridad total… Empezó a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado y la sensación de estar dentro de ella comenzó a desvanecerse con rapidez. Y fue cuando se percató que estaba soñando.

Quiso aferrarse al sueño, apretó los ojos con desesperación… _No quiero despertar. ¡Maldita sea, todavía no!_

Pero al final despertó… Decepcionado y sin abrir los ojos, sintió su cuerpo volver a la realidad de su cama… dejó de percibir el calor de ella y se reencontró con el frío de su habitación de Hogwarts, la cual estaba ya claramente iluminada. Su cabeza estaba reposada en una almohada, y su mano derecha descansaba debajo de ésta… precisamente era la mano que soñó envuelta entre sus cabellos. Movió los dedos y se dio cuenta lo que en verdad éstos tocaban… era la tela suave y ligera de la mantilla de la Weasley.

La jaló con delicadeza, sacándola del escondite de debajo de su almohada.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, sumergió su rostro en el tejido perfumado… Estaba impregnado del aroma de ella, leve pero persistente aún después de quince días. Olor a jazmín, a durazno… a canela. Era raro, Draco no lo podía definir. Pero le agradaba sobremanera. Y le recordaba la noche de hacía dos semanas, cuando pudo haberla hecho suya y la dejó escapar. Ella había huido dejando su mantilla tirada, y aunque él miró la prenda con desprecio y se dio la media vuelta para encaminarse a su sala común…

No había avanzado ni un par de metros cuando retrocedió sus pasos para rescatar la tela del suelo… a la luz de la antorcha la recogió y la admiró con algo que él quiso fuera repugnancia y asco. _Tejido de punto… seguramente hecho en casa… Una baratija_._ Claro, no se puede esperar menos de una muerta de hambre como ella…_

Pero a pesar de su negación y contrario a lo que deseaba, ese pedazo de prenda lo obsesionó. Era ligero y fino, de color negro brillante. Apretó su puño con ansiedad mientras retenía la mantilla en él y, volteando a todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo mirara, procedió a acercar la tela perfumada hasta su cara…

La cual le regaló el olor de la que acababa de besar con pasión. Draco no supo si fue un obsequio o una maldición, pero de cualquier modo la ocultó en su túnica para llevársela consigo y, posteriormente, en su habitación, la escondió bajo su almohada, perdiéndose en ella cada noche desde entonces… abrazándola contra su pecho como un niño pequeño a su oso de felpa; imaginando con ella lo que pudo haber sido y no fue; o como en ese sueño… creyendo que al tocarla era el suave cabello de Ginny lo que acariciaba.

Suspiró mientras terminaba de dejar los brazos de Morfeo y volvía a la realidad, y entonces se dio cuenta de los golpes persistentes en la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos Slytherin de sexto. Eso fue lo que lo había despertado… Gruñó malhumorado mientras escondía de nuevo la mantilla de su adoración, preguntándose quién sería el que estaba tocando y que había interrumpido su excitante sueño…

Quien quiera que fuera, aparentemente se cansó de esperar que alguien le abriera y entró… Draco oyó pasos suaves y apresurados que llegaban ante su cama, y luego una empalagosa voz femenina que decía:

-¡Qué imbécil eres, Vincent! –escuchó que Pansy le gritaba a Crabbe. -¿Porqué no me abrías la puerta?. ¡Tengo media hora golpeando!... ¿Sabes qué?. ¡Lárgate!... Necesito hablar con Draco.

Draco escuchó la cama de Crabbe rechinar cuándo éste dejó de aplastarla con su tremendo peso, y luego lo oyó salir del cuarto arrastrando los pies como era su hábito. El rubio volvió a suspirar, pero ahora de fastidio… Creyó saber a qué venía su trigueña amiga y eso lo molestó.

-Draquito… ¿duermes aún? –le preguntó ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Draco pudo oler su perfume, que aunque no era desagradable, en ese momento le provocó nauseas y ganas de enfermarse.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Pansy? –le preguntó con voz ronca, abriendo apenas un poco los ojos. Miró cómo ella le sonreía coquetamente, tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas seguramente por el frío. Era obvio que acababa de llegar de casa después de estar las vacaciones con su familia, y no había podido dejar pasar la oportunidad de pillar a Draco a solas en su cama.

-Mi dragoncito refunfuñón –dijo ella melosamente y Draco puso los ojos en blanco, hastiado. Ella agachó su rostro hacia el de él, en un intento por alcanzar su boca con los labios.

Pero Draco desvió su cara con brusquedad hacia otro lado, deseando que Pansy se molestara y se largara de ahí dejándolo tranquilo. Pero la chica era persistente, de hecho, llevaba más de un año tratando de seducir al muchacho. Así que él sabía que no se daría por vencida con facilidad. Draco la miró de nuevo con gesto adusto, pero ella sólo se limitó a levantar sus labios en un mohín de niña consentida, guardándose la indignación que probablemente sintió.

-Veo que no estás de buen humor… ¿qué te pasa?. ¿Pasaste malas fiestas?... Debí haberme quedado contigo a acompañarte. ¿verdad? Te pude haber ayudado con esa misión que el señor Oscuro te ha encomendado… claro, siempre y cuando tú tuvieras la confianza para contármelo… ¿eh, Draco?

-Cállate mujer… hablas demasiado –le susurró Draco. –Haces que me duela la cabeza.

-Pues si quieres que hable menos, tendrás que mantenerme ocupada. ¿No crees? –dijo la chica sonriendo y acto seguido, tomó el cobertor con que Draco se cobijaba y descubrió al chico por completo, dejándolo a la vista de ella con todo y la todavía eminente erección provocada por su sueño interrumpido, notoria aún bajo los pijamas de Draco.

Pansy abrió la boca y se quedó muda un momento al ver a Draco tan estimulado; y entonces él, ya totalmente despabilado por la rabia que sentía, se levantó de la cama y le arrebató con rudeza la manta, para podérsela enredar sobre las caderas. Tomó bruscamente a la chica de uno de sus brazos, y la dirigió con hostilidad y decisión hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Nunca… -le decía Draco enfurecido. –Vuelvas a… entrar así.

Ella agitó con tosquedad su brazo para liberarse del puño del rubio, y mirándolo divertida le dijo:

-Pero. ¿por qué estás así, Draquito? -señaló con un dedo la parte baja del chico. -¿Acaso estabas soñando conmigo?

Draco rió de buena gana y le respondió entre carcajadas: -El día que tenga pesadillas contigo, te juro que escucharás mis gritos de terror hasta tu habitación, Pansy.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció y su rostro se puso más rojo de lo que estaba por el frío.

-¿Pensabas… en otra chica, verdad?

Draco no le respondió nada, sólo suspiró sin quitarle la vista de encima. La verdad de las cosas, es que antes de lo sucedido con Ginny no se había acostado con Pansy no porque no tuviera ganas, sino por temor a que el padre de ella (que tenía fama de ser un mago con grandes influencias y pocos escrúpulos) se enterara y los obligara a casarse al terminar la escuela… Así que, inteligentemente y con esfuerzo, se había tenido que aguantar los coqueteos de la chica sin caer en sus garras.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Tener sexo con Pansy ya no se le antojaba en lo absoluto. Su presencia ya no despertaba en él ningún deseo… ¿Y cómo, si todo el maldito tiempo sólo pensaba en la pobretona pelirroja?

Pansy pareció darse por vencida por el momento y salió por la puerta con aires de desdeñada… no sin antes decirle al muchacho:

-Algún día, Draco… me he jurado que mi primera vez será contigo, y lo he de cumplir a cómo de lugar. Ya lo verás.

**----------oOo----------**

Ese mismo día, después de desayunar, Draco se dirigió a paso resuelto al séptimo piso, con rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres, dispuesto a quedarse todo el día encerrado ahí… No soportaba la ansiedad que le provocaba saber que la Weasley podría llegar al castillo en cualquier momento y el temor de podérsela encontrar a la vuelta de alguna esquina lo estaba consumiendo.

Iba caminado a prisa, y al pasar por fuera del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras cuya puerta estaba abierta, una voz profunda lo llamó:

-Draco… Qué sorpresa.

Draco miró a Snape dentro del aula, y deseó salir corriendo de ahí pues sabía lo que el profesor le diría. Pero antes de que pudiera huir, Snape le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, y no teniendo otra alternativa, Draco obedeció.

Entró al lugar y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el escritorio del profesor, que en ese momento se encontraba ocupado vaciando, con ayuda de su varita, una poción muy líquida y transparente desde un caldero hasta una botellita.

-¿Está preocupado por la pureza del agua de Hogwarts, señor? –preguntó Draco en son de burla, con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Es por eso que la hierve y la embotella para su uso personal?

Snape lo miró con desagrado, y le explicó, sin dejar de aplicarse a su labor:

-Esto, querido Draco, no es _agua_, como tu ignorante cerebro cree… es una poción tan rara como difícil de elaborar, llamada "Purificadora de Sentimientos"…

Draco no pudo reprimir un resoplido al escuchar semejante nombre de poción…

-¿Qué ridiculez es esa, profesor? Francamente, espero que no sea para usted, porque sino, en ese caso, lo veríamos con sus sentimientos tan puros que hasta es capaz de sentir amor por Potter y los sangre sucia, señor… -ironizó Draco bastante divertido.

-Qué curioso que menciones a nuestro querido amigo "El elegido", Draco… -murmuró Snape sin inmutarse por las bromas del rubio. –Porque, precisamente, esta poción es para él… encargo especial de la profesora McGonagall para su estimado _ñoño_… quiero decir, _niño-que-vivió_. Y presumo que te encantaría saber para qué es la pócima. ¿Verdad, Draco?

El muchacho se quedo callado, sopesando la pregunta y tratando de adivinar las intenciones reales de Snape. Draco sabía, porque conocía a su ex profesor de Pociones y por las referencias otorgadas por su tía Bella, que el desagradable hombre no era de fiar… que realmente no se sabía si estaba del lado del Señor Oscuro o sólo fingía para servir de espía de Dumbledore… por lo tanto, Draco no podía ni debía confiar en él. Y creyó ver en su elocuente charla sobre esa poción una manera de hacer sentir seguro a Draco para que a éste se le soltara la lengua también…

Pero jamás le diría sobre sus misiones… Draco no era estúpido, no se vendería por un chisme barato sobre Potter.

Aunque, por otra parte… resultaba sumamente tentador saber qué había llevado al cara partida a necesitar semejante pócima de nombre tan cursi y ridículo.

Cuidándose de no pensar en sus misiones mientras miraba al Snape a los ojos, Draco le cuestionó:

-¿En qué estúpido lío se ha metido Potter para ocupar tomar _eso_, señor?

Snape sonrió por primera vez, de un modo enigmático… quizá creyendo que se había echado a Draco al bolsillo de nuevo, como antaño.

-Habrás sabido que el nuevo… o mejor dicho, _el viejo_ profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn… -Snape hizo una mueca de desprecio. –Envió a Potter y a Granger a una cacería de cuernos de unicornios, con el claro propósito de obtener material extra para su uso personal –miró a Draco y éste asintió… realmente sí recordaba eso, había sucedido unas semanas antes de salir de vacaciones. Snape continuó: -Pues bien, al parecer los torpes hicieron algo mal, lo cual no me sorprende en lo más mínimo; y una… _curiosa_ maldición cayó sobre nuestro muy querido amigo. Lo que ahora lo hace necesitar de mis dotes de grandioso elaborador de pociones curativas.

Draco creyó poder tener al alcance algún motivo extra para burlarse de su odiado enemigo, así que no pudiendo resistir la tentación, le preguntó a Snape:

-¿Maldición? Y. ¿qué le provoca exactamente señor?. ¿Va a morir?. ¿No lo puede dejar así como está?

-Ojala pudiera, Draco… sería muy divertido en realidad. Pero todo el profesorado se ha enterado y exigen su cura inmediata, por desgracia. Y lo que le provoca la maldición es perseguir como un maniático sexual a nuestra bocona sangre sucia Granger…

Draco hizo un desagradable ruido con su boca, como si aparentara querer enfermarse, y exclamó haciendo cara de asco: -¿Granger? Por Merlín, sabía que Potter tenía malos ratos, pero no malos gustos… ¿no pudo elegir otra mejor?

De repente, Ginny Weasley se le vino a la mente como posible candidata, y entonces agradeció que fuera la Granger el objeto de la obsesión de Potter y no la pelirroja, porque sino, Draco sería capaz de descuartizarlo con sus propias manos… Ni siquiera se preguntó porqué, sólo sabía que eso haría…

Y como si un bat lo golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza, recordó una de sus misiones… sintió que la sangre se le bajaba a los talones y el aire le faltaba… con voz trémula, preguntó:

-Usted quiere decir, señor… que Potter está _enamorado_… de…

-¿Enamorado? No, no… yo no lo llamaría amor. Es sólo efecto de la maldición… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sería extraño que el perdedor de Potter terminara enamorándose de una sangre sucia al igual que… -Snape apretó los labios con rencor antes de decir: -_su padre_, aquel idiota arrogante… Y eso no es todo, Draco… -prosiguió Snape con la sonrisa más curvada y sarcástica que nunca, -Aunque ciertamente esta poción curará a Potter y ambos podrán volver a sus patéticas vidas de nuevo… Podría ocurrir algo que provocaría que ahora fuera Granger la afectada por la maldición y le hiciera la vida de bellos y perfectos cuadritos al "Elegido". Qué divertido sería ver eso… Despreciado por la sangre sucia de sus sueños.

-No entiendo, señor…

-Lo que sé,es que por haber caído ambos en desgracia con ese unicornio, la maldición los ha envuelto en una espiral de sufrimiento, a no ser que también ella tomara la poción como precaución. Pero como la gente ordinaria no suele prever y parece que a nadie se le ocurrió que puede ocurrir… sólo me han solicitado que elabore una porción para él. Y lo encantador del asunto sería que si éstos dos estúpidos se enamoraran y mantuvieran relaciones… _interesantes_… la chica caerá en poder de la maldición y tendrá como único objetivo en su vida, maltratar a Potter una y otra vez. Literalmente, romperle el corazón…

-Es la maldición más absurda y chusca de la que he escuchado hablar, con todo respeto, señor –dijo Draco, creyendo que era la primera vez que oía mencionar que una maldición hiciera efecto a partir de tener sexo con alguien.

-Entiendo tu punto de vista, Draco… -siseó Snape con crueldad. -Pero mientras haga sufrir a quien se lo merece, creo que nos puede parecer entretenida. ¿no crees? Yo por lo menos he adquirido un repentino cariño por los unicornios.

-Pues sí, señor… pero yo… -Draco se detuvo en seco cuando se percató que estaba a punto de contarle a Snape que él tenía como misión evitar a toda costa que Potter se enamorara de alguien. O que ese alguien le correspondiera… miró al profesor, quien astutamente lo atravesaba con sus negros ojos. Pero Draco había aprendido a poner barreras en sus pensamientos, así que, por más que lo intentara no conseguiría sacarle ninguna información que Draco no quisiera darle.

Y creyendo que había tenido suficiente con las náuseas que todo el cuento de Potter le había ocasionado, salió de ahí alegando que tenía tareas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras pendientes por realizar… Snape lo dejó marchar a todas leguas decepcionado por no haber obtenido ni una palabra del rubio hacia él.

**----------oOo----------**

Ese domingo, a media tarde, Ginny llegó a Hogwarts por medio de la red flu, de igual manera que casi todos los alumnos del colegio. Arribó acompañada de Ron y Harry, de quien se tuvieron que separar porque a él lo mandaron por su poción a la enfermería… Ginny se quedó pensando que ahora que Harry se viera libre de la enfermiza obsesión por Hermione, ella podría replantearse la posibilidad de empezar algo con el ojiverde… no sabía qué, pero necesitaba con extrema urgencia algo, _lo que fuera_, que la alejara del recuerdo de la noche donde _casi_ hizo con Draco _aquello_… tenía que buscar un chico con quien llevar una relación que la hiciera sentir apasionada para poder olvidar, y eso, definitivamente con Dean no lo iba a lograr.

En eso estaba pensando cuando atravesaron el agujero del retrato y se encontraron de cara con Hermione, quien lucía bastante preocupada por algo… El rostro de Ron se iluminó al ver a la chica de cabello castaño, pero ésta lo ignoró por completo. La que no dejó oportunidad para saludar con efusividad a su hermano fue Lavender, quien atrapó al pelirrojo en un empalagoso abrazo. Mientras Ron luchaba por respirar, Hermione se acercó a Ginny y le preguntó:

-Ginny. ¿Harry… dónde está? –su voz era un murmullo tembloroso.

-McGonagall lo mandó a la enfermería por su poción… creí que lo sabías –Ginny la miró interrogante, pues tanto interés la hacía extrañarse. –Ya sabes, para curarse de la maldición…

-¡Sí, lo sabía! Pero… sólo quería asegurarme –respondió Hermione muy nerviosa. Sin decir más, salió de la sala común hacia la habitación de las chicas, dejando a la pelirroja con un mar de dudas. ¿Sería posible que Hermione sintiera por Harry algo más que amistad?. ¿O quizá sólo quería cerciorarse que no estuviera cerca de ella mientras tuviera aún la maldición encima? Seguramente sería lo último, pensó Ginny decidida… En eso, escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Ginny!. ¡Hola! –la saludó Dean emocionado.

Ginny sintió una punzada de remordimiento al recordar la manera en que lo había engañado hacía un par de semanas; además de un gran hastío por que estaba segura de no sentir nada ya por el muchacho… y es que él nunca había despertado en ella ningún tipo de pasión durante todos los meses de su noviazgo; contrariamente a Draco, quien la había hecho perder la razón en tan sólo unos minutos; y casi había logrado que ella estuviera dispuesta a entregarse a él… en aquel oscuro corredor.

Ginny suspiró con tristeza al pensar que eso le parecía tan lejano ya, que casi creía que había sido sólo su imaginación en verdad. Dean se acercó a ella y la besó muy sosamente en la mejilla, provocando que la chica echara de menos la exaltación que sólo Malfoy la hacía sentir con sus besos…

Pero el maldito y soberbio Slytherin la había llamado a ella "bruja resbalosa"… el muy estúpido. ¿Qué se había imaginado, que Ginny sería así con cualquiera? Si ni siquiera con su novio había alcanzado el nivel de intimidad logrado con Draco en un rato… ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido un error. Desde haber permitido que él la besara y la acariciara como no lo había hecho nadie… sólo había logrado que él creyera que Ginny era una chica fácil…. Pensar en eso la enfureció. Y entonces maduró una idea que se le había ocurrido en La Madriguera… con Dean a su lado tendría el vehículo perfecto para una venganza.

Porque Ginny sabía, que a pesar que Draco se había alejado de ella y la había insultado y hasta amenazado con su varita… ella sabía que el rubio Slytherin estaba loco por ella. De no haber sido así, no se hubiera acercado… no la hubiera tocado ni besado… su deseo había sido tan intenso que le bajó el cierre de su vestido nada menos que con el simple pensamiento.

Así que, ni por un segundo le había creído la pose digna que había tomado al final de su encuentro… la payasadita esa de _"ay, sí… bruja maldita y resbalosa, que asco te tengo…"_ no era más que una farsa para ocultar que por dentro se moría por ella.

Igual que ella por él… Dolorosamente, Ginny sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna de realizar su loco sueño de estar con Draco, ni ahora ni nunca, pues eran demasiadas las cosas que a ambos los separaban. Pero de una cosa sí se encargaría ella: de que Draco lamentara sus palabras… que se odiara a él mismo por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad con ella.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha hacia Dean, quien ingenuamente pensó que el gesto era para él… y entonces, ella supo lo que tenía que hacer.

**----------oOo----------**

Draco, quien había pasado todo el día anterior en la sala de los menesteres, no vio a Ginny sino hasta el lunes, cuando las clases se reiniciaron en medio del frío invierno de principios de Enero…

Muy temprano, el chico se dirigió a desayunar acompañado de su par habitual de gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle. La premura fue con el propósito de no encontrarse con la Weasley en el Comedor… no le quedaba claro porqué, pero tenía un terror inexplicable a volverla a ver. Era como si presintiera que ella lo odiaría y sabría que no podría soportar que ella lo mirara con sus bonitos ojos cargados de rencor en vez de con deseo.

Así trascurrió casi todo el día de Draco, evitando a capa y espada andar por los lugares y a las horas dónde él sabía se la podía encontrar. Pero como ni siquiera en Hogwarts puedes esconderte para siempre, el reencuentro tuvo lugar ya en la noche, justo después de la cena.

Draco había subido a cenar tarde… por la misma maldita razón: Para no verla. Porque aunque en el fondo se estuviese muriendo por mirarla de nuevo, el miedo era superior a eso.

Y Ginny, quien después de todo un día de no encontrar al rubio por ningún lado empezó a sospechar que la evitaba a propósito… ideó y le dio forma a su plan… Sonrió maquiavélicamente al salir del Comedor después de cenar, y entonces arrastró a Dean consigo hacia un oscuro corredor dónde ella sabía era lugar de paso para los Slytherins rumbo a su sala común desde el Gran Salón.

Dean se entusiasmó por la idea de Ginny de ir a charlar a un lugar solitario y lejano del bullicio, pues no era habitual que hicieran eso… se dejó llevar por ella a un pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras y entonces se escondieron tras un viejo y mohoso tapiz que representaba un paisaje medieval…

Ella esperaba que el rubio pasara tarde o temprano por ahí… _Tiene que cenar, por lo tanto… cuando camine por aquí, no sabe la sorpresita que se va a llevar_.

Ginny estaba tan eufórica por llevar su venganza a cabo, que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su frente sudorosa… esto, sumado a la extrañeza de su comportamiento, hizo que el ingenuo Dean creyera que estaba enferma. Le preguntó si quería darse una vuelta con Madame Pomfrey para una revisión, a lo que ella le respondió que lo que en verdad necesitaba era tener una plática con él…

Aguzaba el oído, completamente segura que Malfoy pasaría de un momento a otro… intentó distraer a Dean charlando de trivialidades mientras llegaba el momento… y entonces, oyendo pasos por el corredor, Ginny dejó a su desconcertado novio y asomó un poco la cabeza por el tapiz.

Con el corazón en un doloroso vuelco, comprobó que el dueño de ese ruido de pasos era el mismísimo Malfoy… quien caminaba solitario y con la cabeza gacha rumbo al Gran Comedor. Parecía más delgado y pálido que hacía quince días.

Por un momento, Ginny se sintió conmovida y estuvo a punto de desechar su idea de revancha por una inusitada ternura provocada por la apariencia triste y enfermiza del muchacho… Pero…

Entonces, vino a su mente de nuevo la imagen de Draco frente a ella con su varita apuntándole directo a la cara… seguido de sus crueles palabras… No, no daría marcha atrás. _Lo pagarás, engreído_, se dijo con furia. Volvió a esconderse junto con Dean, que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

Y cuando ella calculó que Malfoy estaría justo al lado de su escondite, se arrojó a los brazos de su novio y le dijo, en una voz tan alta que seguramente cualquiera a diez metros escucharía con claridad:

-¡Sí, Dean! Yo te amo y te deseo… como a nadie, mi amor. ¡No hay nadie en todo Hogwarts tas guapo y apetecible como tú!. ¡Nadie me hace sentir la pasión que sólo a tu lado experimento, Dean! –gritó ella y Dean abrió la boca lívido de la sorpresa, pues ella no solía hablar así nunca con él… Ginny dejó de oír los pasos de Draco por el pasillo y estaba casi segura que el rubio se había detenido al escuchar su voz… sonrió para sus adentros con malignidad. Ahora, daría la estocada final.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny? –le cuestionó el chico moreno a la pelirroja, anonadado por su atrevimiento. -¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Lo que quiero decir es, querido Dean… que estas vacaciones lejos de ti me han hecho reflexionar y llegar a una conclusión. ¡Yo, Ginny Weasley… me quiero entregar a ti!... ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor! Tener sexo contigo. ¿Sabes?. ¡Eres el único hombre que se merece tal honor!

Dean abrió la boca e hizo un sonido que sonó como "_garsp_"… pero Ginny no le prestaba atención a su reacción; ella ponía su oído a trabajar en busca de algún ruido que le indicara si Draco seguía justo atrás del tapiz escuchando su conversación o se habría largado ya… Y como no oyó pisadas que se alejaran, supuso que el muchacho continuaba ahí. _Veremos ahora que tan arrogante te sientes, maldito hurón._

Y para completar la función, Ginny se abalanzó sobre Dean y lo empujó hacia fuera de su escondite y, entonces, ya al descubierto en el pasillo, se prendió de él y lo besó con la mayor pasión que pudo fingir.

Y mientras un azorado Dean la abrazaba con timidez, Ginny abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de asco e incredulidad de Draco… quien totalmente humillado y derrotado, miraba la escena apenas a un par de metros de ellos, completamente paralizado.

Ginny se separó de Dean, quien apenas en ese momento se percató que eran observados por el Slytherin. Y sin que ninguno de los tres dijera palabra, ella tomó de la mano a su novio y se alejaron de ahí rumbo a la Torre Gryffindor… pasando junto a Draco y ella brindándole la mejor mirada de duro triunfo que fue capaz.

-Vayámonos, Dean… tú y yo necesitamos privacidad, y aquí sobran los… -miró a Draco a los ojos y susurró con odio: -_grandísimos cobardes_… Así que, hasta nunca, Malfoy.


	4. Juego cruel

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad... pero hubo en mi vida una serie de contratiempos insuperables en el momento (el peor de todos: hijos pequeños en casa de vacaciones, jeje) ¡Fue horrible! jaja... pero bueno, Ya estamos aquí... con algo nuevo que espero les guste, pero no sé... espero no me maten. Si ustedes lo ven como yo, estoy frita... en fin. Por cierto. ¡Feliz día del trabajo! Y otra cosa... ¡VIVA MÉXICO!

Mil gracias a: **Sakura Shidou, Mary, Hikari Katsuragi, Valentina, Shiosan** (muchas gracias por tu review, no te pude contestar personalmente porque no me dejaste tu e-mail, pero te agradezco tu comentario... y respondiendo tu pregunta, las otras parejas serán: H/Hr y R/LL... espero que eso no te decepcione, jeje), **Dark Tsubasa, Roxy'Pamevellsz, Jim** (amigo! El e-mail que te mandé me volvió a rebotar, jaja! Pero bueno, mil gracias por tu review...), **Meichen-chan, Leodyn, Aiosami, S. Lily Potter, Eva Vidal** y la retesimpática de **Pily**... sus reviews son todos lindos y me llenan de ánimo para continuar con esto... GRACIAS POR ELLO!

Espero que esto les guste... sino, dejar avadas en el mismo review, por favor... jaja! Besos a todos...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

**Juego cruel**

**----------oOo----------**

_"…ven y enséñame a perder _

_ganando un juego _

_en que se atraviesen dos…" _

_Cobarde_. Y no lo había llamado solamente cobarde a secas, sino _grandísimo cobarde_. Rematado con una mirada cargada de odio; de helado rencor donde antes hubo fulgurante pasión.

Esa palabra sonaba en su mente una y otra vez, como si fuera una snitch que volara sin parar rebotando contra las paredes de su cráneo. _Cobarde_. Y lo peor, lo definitivamente peor, era que él sabía que ella tenía razón.

La vio alejarse tomada de la mano del papanatas de su novio; y Draco, totalmente anonadado, captó la última mirada de diabólica satisfacción que ella le dirigió por encima de su hombro. Se estaba burlando de él. Ella, una intrascendente Weasley, se estaba riendo a sus costillas… ¡De él, de un Malfoy!… Lo había humillado. _¡A él!..._ ¿Quién demonios se creía ella que era?

Pero lo que más asustaba al muchacho era, en realidad y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, la terrorífica certeza de que seguramente el par de Gryffindors ahora se irían a algún oscuro y solitario lugar del castillo a consumar _aquello_ que pudo haber sido de Draco y lo dejó escurrir de entre sus manos… Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo con tanta violencia que lo hizo inclinarse casi hasta caer. Tuvo que sostenerse en sus propios muslos para no desfallecer.

_¡Cobarde!_

Se daba cuenta que había sido débil; que no supo ser lo necesariamente frío para haber tomado lo que la Weasley le había ofrecido aquella noche. Y ella, en cambio, le estaba demostrando que era una arpía hecha y derecha, dispuesta a restregarle en la cara lo que estúpidamente había dejado ir.

Por él mismo y por ella, literalmente, Draco ardió en furia. Un calor nada acorde con la fría noche de enero inundó su humanidad completa, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba de modo incontrolable. Si en ese momento Ginny hubiera mirado de nuevo hacia atrás, se hubiera congratulado de verlo en ese estado: el muchacho estaba tan rojo que parecía que lo estaban asfixiando.

Draco crispó tan fuerte sus puños que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, esto en un intento desesperado de no tomar su varita y hechizar a ambos mentecatos por la espalda. Pero, pensándolo bien… ¿Porqué no hacerlo? Nadie lo estaba viendo, no habría testigos que lo señalaran como culpable. _Pero ella sí sabría que he sido yo, y creerá que me ha hecho daño, que me ha importado_… _que me ha dolido_.

¿Y no es la verdad? _¡Sí, maldita sea, es la verdad! Pero ella no lo sabrá jamás._

Aunque, desde otra perspectiva, resultaba tentador verle la expresión a ella después de colocarle un par de incisivos enormes al mejor estilo Sangre-sucia-Granger… Entonces, jalado por un impulso demente, el muchacho sacó su varita dispuesto a lanzarle el embrujo a la chica. Pero justo cuando apuntaba a la espalda de la pelirroja, el par de imbéciles dieron vuelta en un pasillo.

Draco tuvo deseos de rugir de ira e impotencia… ¡Ni siquiera eso le salía bien! Dio varias vueltas en el mismo sitio para evitar salir corriendo detrás de ellos, detenerlos y pedirle a ella que no _hiciera eso_ con Thomas… _suplicarle_ que se retractara, que lo pensara bien… Que con él, con Draco, _sería mejor…_ infinitamente mucho mejor.

Era una locura y lo sabía, y por esa misma imposibilidad de pedirle a ella otra oportunidad fue que se odió a él mismo como nunca. Y eso sí era extraño en Draco, pues generalmente solía idolatrarse con un enorme y narciso amor propio.

Fuera de sí, caminó a grandes y rápidas zancadas hasta el tapiz viejo y horroroso que colgaba en la pared y dónde Ginny y su novio sangre sucia habían estado ocultos unos momentos antes. Desahogó un poco de su latente furia arrancando de un tirón el adorno polvoriento, al tiempo que soltaba un bramido ensordecedor. Arrojó la sucia tela al suelo con todo el enojo que incubaba su corazón en ese momento, y la pisoteó frenético hasta que se agotó de hacerlo.

Entonces, respirando tan rápido y entrecortado como si hubiera corrido por todo el castillo, se quedó quieto y pusilánime observando su obra…

Un momento…

Aquí algo no estaba bien. Había _algo_ que no parecía encajar del todo… ¿Qué era? Draco levantó la vista y observó por un momento el pequeño y oscuro hueco en la pared cubierto hasta hace un momento por el tapiz que acababa de tirar. Estaba sucio y era estrecho… ¿Qué hacían ellos justo ahí, habiendo mejores lugares en el castillo para estar a solas?. ¿Por qué maldito motivo la Weasley se abría metido ahí con el memo de su novio si ese pasillo no era camino para la sala común de Gryffindor?

¿Sería acaso porque… ella, en realidad no iba a…?

Un sentimiento de alivio, tan fresco como un vendaval, recorrió su cuerpo enfriando su ánimo de inmediato; y Draco cayó en cuenta que lo que acaba de presenciar no era más que una farsa… Un estúpido jueguito de la Weasley para molestarlo y darle celos con el cretino y don nadie de su novio.

La enorme rabia sentida un minuto antes fue sustituida por un reconfortante y sádico regodeo ante la inminente jugarreta de la chica; y no pudo menos que reír fascinado por la manera en que la Weasley lo estaba provocando. Porque tenía que ser eso, una provocación para encelarlo y aumentar su deseo por poseerla; ya que no era posible que después de haberlo _probado a él_, la pelirroja se conformara con cualquiera.

Además. ¿de qué otra forma se explicaba que justo cuando Draco iba pasando por ese corredor (que por cierto, y oh casualidad, era el único camino de la mazmorra de Slytherin al Comedor) Ginny gritara a todo pulmón sus intenciones con el moreno?

-Sí, _eso_ tiene que ser. _Eso_ tiene que ser –se repetía Draco una y otra vez, como un mantra mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Salón; no le quedaba de otra, pues pensar en la alternativa lo llenaba de miedo. Se trataba de convencer a él mismo de ello, y sonreía satisfecho al saber que ella sólo estaba jugando con fuego.

_Bien, Weasley. Si quieres jugar… que comience el juego._

**----------oOo----------**

Para empezar, había que dejar la cobardía a un lado. Nada de miedos, ni inseguridades; eso no era digno de un Malfoy. Tendría que sacar a pecho toda su astucia y malignidad para asestarle a la despreciable Gryffindor un golpe bajo que le doliera tanto, como ella pretendió que Draco saliera lastimado y doblegado con su teatrito en el corredor.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, el joven rubio no se apresuró a subir a desayunar más temprano o más tarde por evitarla, como lo había hecho el día anterior. Simplemente, con toda la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, se deslizó cual serpiente en el Gran Comedor acompañado de sus camaradas de siempre y a la misma hora en la que todos estaban.

Totalmente entusiasmado por lo que iba a hacer, Draco llevaba una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su pálido rostro, además de una emoción inusual provocada por la adrenalina que hace mucho no sentía circular por su delgado cuerpo. De hecho, últimamente su vida era tan miserable, que veía en ese juego una manera provechosa de sacarle la monotonía a sus días. Y vaya que le exprimiría el mayor jugo posible.

De la manera más discreta, buscó a la Weasley con el rabillo del ojo y la vio sentada junto a su patético sangre sucia en su mesa… Draco se regocijó al mirar que ella se quedaba boquiabierta de verlo tan campante, con clara incredulidad brillando en sus bellos ojos marrones. Quizá fuera que no pudiera creer que el muchacho no estuviera sufriendo por ella, por lo que supuestamente había acontecido durante la noche entre la chica y su novio.

Draco llegó ante su mesa moviéndose con toda la gallardía que le fue posible, con el objetivo que la Weasley se enterara de una vez por todas que humillar a un Malfoy no era cosa fácil. Pero en cambio, hundir a un Weasley era asunto de todos los días para él… y se lo demostraría con creces.

Pasó una rápida mirada por sus compañeros de Casa, intentando localizar una de esas chicas con las que él ya había tenido algo anteriormente. Por un momento se le ocurrió pensar en Pansy, pero de inmediato descartó la idea porque con ella sería imposible sostener algo sólo casual… Sabía que la trigueña querría algo más que un rato de pasión, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer algo así… ni a ella ni a nadie, aún.

Encontró a alguien que le pareció adecuada, y ensanchando más su sonrisa presuntuosa, caminó hasta una muchacha de séptimo, con la cual había pasado una tarde apasionada hacía más de un año. La saludó con un levantamiento de cejas, y la joven rubia y delgada le cedió encantada un poco de lugar junto a ella.

-¿Qué hay, Patty? Mucho tiempo sin vernos. ¿No crees?

La chica rió tontamente mientras con un dedo se metía una porción de su lacio cabello tras una oreja.

-¡Pero si nos vemos a diario, tontito!

-Me refiero a vernos… a solas –dijo Draco voluptuoso y, asegurándose que ningún profesor mirara hacia su mesa en ese momento, colocó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de la chica y acercó su rostro al de ella, susurrándole una propuesta totalmente indecente al oído.

Si los ojos fueran varitas y disparasen hechizos, Draco hubiese caído muerto ahí mismo, pues tanto Pansy como Ginny parecían refulgir en odio y desprecio hacia el rubio y su amiga. Pero en el caso de Ginny, el rencor iba acompañado por un indecible dolor.

**----------oOo----------**

-Ginny… -la llamó Dean despacio y con lentitud, mientras miraba alicaído su plato del desayuno. –Entonces… ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada de nuestra conversación de anoche?

La pelirroja no le respondió… estaba completamente absorta en la escena que tenía lugar en la mesa de las serpientes, de los fríos y duros Slytherins… simplemente, no lo podía creer. Draco estaba tan cerca de esa chica, y le susurraba sonriente… y ella se reía sonrojada. Ginny se levantó un poco de su asiento para tener una visión más completa y al notar el lugar de la pierna de la muchacha donde Malfoy tenía una mano colocada, se dejó caer espantada en la banca de nuevo.

-Ginny... ¿me estás escuchando?

La muchacha giró su cabeza con una lentitud desesperante hacia su novio, el cual la miraba angustiado.

-Definitivamente, a ti te pasa algo, Ginny. Primero lo de ayer, me dijiste tantas cosas raras y estabas tan extraña, como afiebrada y enferma… ¡Y hoy ni siquiera lo recuerdas! Y justo ahora, te estoy empezando a notar de nuevo un semblante que no es el tuyo… Te has quedado muy pálida de repente. ¿Te duele algo?

Ginny miraba a Dean sin ponerle ni pizca de atención. Clavó sus ojos tristes en los negros e interrogantes de él, y era consciente de que el joven le estaba hablando, pero su cerebro no captaba sentido alguno en sus palabras… Sólo una afirmación resonaba en su mente: que su plan contra Malfoy no había dado ningún resultado.

Pero, no… no podía ser, ella misma había visto la cara de horror de Malfoy la noche anterior, cuando se besó con Dean en sus narices. Ella lo vio, y estaba segura, era sorpresa y humillación. Haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su novio, miró de nuevo a la mesa de Draco. Y lo que vio le ocasionó un jadeo involuntario, al tiempo que sentía que su alma se escurría de golpe hasta el suelo.

Dean desvió sus ojos de ella, curioso por ver lo que la había impresionado de esa manera; buscó algo fuera de lo normal siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de la chica.

-Vaya… -comentó Dean con una sonrisa pícara. –Ese Malfoy si que es un sinvergüenza. Mira que besarse así con una chica en pleno Comedor… Me pregunto si ningún profesor estará viendo el espectáculo desde su mesa –y dicho esto, miró hacia los profesores con la esperanza que alguno descubriera al Slytherin y lo amonestara.

¿Se puede decir que los celos son cómo un enorme plomo sobre tu corazón, el cual lo aplasta de manera dolorosa y te deja sin aire en los pulmones? En ese momento, Ginny Weasley supo que la respuesta era, en definitiva, un sí.

**----------oOo----------**

El beso apasionado y atrevido que Draco le estaba dando a Patty provocó aullidos y risas burlescas en la mesa, así que el chico decidió ponerle fin de inmediato antes que algún profesor o prefecto se diera cuenta… y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era una detención, pues había fijado una cita con su compañera para después de la primera clase del día, ya que tanto ella como él tenían tiempo muerto.

-Entonces, te veo donde la otra vez. ¿Vale? –le preguntó Draco en un murmullo seductor sin poder evitar excitarse por saberse próximo poseedor del cuerpo estilizado y candente de su amiga y amante ocasional.

Ella afirmó con un gesto de la cabeza, y regresó a su desayuno como si no pasara nada, pero sin borrar de su delgado rostro una sonrisa lujuriosa.

_Si no eres más que carne de cañón. ¿Verdad Patty?_ Pensó Draco divertido, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tener chicas como ella a su disposición para cuando la situación lo ameritara. Intentando no girar demasiado la cabeza, pudo distinguir de reojo la silueta de alguien con cabello rojo de quien sin duda era Ginny a sus espaldas.

La sonrisa de Draco se convirtió en risa malvada al comprobar que la muchacha estaba, no impactada, sino totalmente desconcertada y con algo que terminantemente era sufrimiento en su marrón mirada.

_¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo, Weasley? Que yo, a diferencia de ti, si me voy a comer este pastel_.

Un dedo furioso le picó en su hombro en ese momento, y Draco miró indolente a sus espaldas para encontrarse con una Pansy que destilaba enojo hasta por los poros de su linda cara.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, bruja latosa?

Pansy entrecerró sus ojos negros, mirando a Patty una vez y luego fijándolos en Draco. Respiraba con agitación, y parecía a punto del llanto.

-Te castigaré Draco. Eso que hiciste esta prohibido, y yo… siendo una prefecta tengo la obligación de…

-Ya, ya Pansy –le espetó Draco casi con flojera. –Si tú haces eso, entonces tendré que pasarle a Snape el reporte completo de tus constantes incursiones a la habitación de los hombres en la mazmorra de Slytherin, y agregando además tus intentos de meterte entre mis sábanas para…

Draco no tuvo que decir más, pues en ese instante la trigueña dio media vuelta y huyó del lugar, en medio de las risas de sus compañeros de Casa que habían alcanzado a escuchar su conversación con el rubio Malfoy.

-Muy buena, Draquito –ronroneó Patty. –Ya era tiempo que pusieras en su lugar a esa presumida.

-Sí. ¿Verdad? –dijo Draco intentando parecer ufano. Y también tratando de mostrarse indiferente a una rara sensación que se estaba gestando justo en su nuca, donde sabía y presentía que la Weasley lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de angustia.

**----------oOo----------**

Durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco se pavoneó un rato con él mismo por haber asestado un golpe definitivo al orgullo de la pelirroja muerta de hambre. Miró hacia atrás, dónde estaban el héroe de pacotilla Potter y la comadreja Weasley charlando muy animados, y una mesa más adelante, la sangre sucia de Granger, muy circunspecta y poniendo atención en la clase.

Recordó la maldición de Potter y supuso que ya habría tomado la poción que lo aliviaba, lo cual le pesó mucho, pues creyó que hubiera sido tremendamente divertido verlo persiguiendo a Granger como un psicópata.

Sonrió todavía más al mirar al pelirrojo Weasley y casi no podía reprimir las ganas de humillarlo contándole que su querida hermanita menor había estado a punto de ser completamente suya en un solitario pasillo aquella noche antes de Navidad. Pero al final decidió que esa no era buena idea, ya que sería delatarse a él mismo que estuvo a punto de mancharse de la inmundicia de los traidores a la sangre que eran todos ellos. Mejor que siguiera siendo un secreto.

Intentó pensar en el buen rato que le esperaba después de clase, pues había quedado con Patty en encontrarse en una pequeña y abrigadora cueva en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, que él presumía ser el único en conocerla y dónde había llevado a las diferentes chicas con las que alguna vez había salido en su vida.

Era verdad que los terrenos estaban ese día cubiertos de nieve, pues durante la noche había caído una gran tormenta. Pero eso no era nada que un buen fuego mágico no pudiera arreglar, y precisamente la nieve y el frío alejaría del campo a cualquier mirón que pudiera pasar por el lugar.

_Perfecto. Todo está perfecto._ Se había vengado de la Weasley, había dejado de temer su rechazo y encima... _Encima... ¿qué?_ Con un súbito golpe de terror, se dio cuenta espantado que el hecho de encontrarse con Patty ya no le provocaba nada… ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?. ¡Tendría que sentirse excitado, tendría que estar impaciente…! Después de todo, recordaba que esta chica era estupenda y tenía una figura que…

_¡Maldición!_

¿Por qué de repente no podía sacarse los ojos tristes de Ginny de su mente?

**----------oOo----------**

El deseo que pudo haber sentido por el encuentro que le esperaba con su amiga, se fue extinguiendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, y cuando se llegó la hora de salir al bosque con ella, su ánimo estaba tan helado como el clima de afuera. Y curiosamente, la alegría que experimentó por aplastar a la Weasley se había desvanecido, dando lugar a un mal humor digno de un troll con jaqueca.

Mientras caminaba lo más rápido que se podía andar por la espesa nieve que cubría los jardines, se encontró con su chica justo a la orilla del Bosque, y le indicó que lo acompañara con un nada amable movimiento de cabeza.

Ambos Slytherins caminaron internándose en la espesura, Draco completamente callado y la chica, en cambio, parloteaba sin parar sobre lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

_No tengo que hacer esto si no quiero…_ pensaba el chico indeciso sobre la determinación que había tomado y pensando en arrepentirse ahora que había oportunidad. Después de todo, hacía mucho frío y… estaba algo cansado, pues no había dormido bien, y…

_¿Y?_ Draco intentaba desesperado encontrar excusas para evitar llegar a la temida conclusión que, pacientemente, esperaba en un rincón de su mente, y que él quería negarse a reconocer…

La verdad, aunque doliera admitirlo, era _esa_. Con la única que a Draco le apetecía estar era con _ella_… con Ginny Weasley, y nadie más.

Sintiendo un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío, tuvo que aceptar esa insalvable realidad: que Ginny estaba posesionada de su mente y de su alma; y que quieta y con los ojos tristes, parecía mirarlo desde su mismísimo interior.

_Merlín... Lo que daría porque fuera ella la que estuviera en este momento conmigo…_

Sólo de imaginarlo se sintió ilusionado y sonrió levemente… Quiso creer en otra posibilidad; pues además, estaba casi seguro que ella tampoco había hecho nada con el memo de su noviecito la noche anterior. Todo había sido más que una actuación para darle celos…

Pero... ¿cómo poderlo comprobar?. ¿Qué tal sí sólo se estaba engañando y la verdad era que anoche, los dos…?

La imagen de Ginny haciendo _eso_ con Thomas se le presentó ante sus ojos con brutalidad y crueldad… recordó el tacto suave de su espalda desnuda, la tentadora forma de sus senos y el fuego de su muslo ardiente, y eso le bastó para imaginarla desnuda y con ese poca cosa a su lado, haciéndole lo que Draco mataría por realizar.

-¡Maldito sangre sucia, NO LA MERECE! –gritó fuera de sí, poniéndose rojo y golpeando con su puño el árbol más cercano a él.

-¿De qué hablas, Dra…¡Ahh! –comenzó a preguntar Patty, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una gran cantidad de nieve le cayó encima desde una rama del árbol que Malfoy acababa de sacudir.

La escena de la chica furiosa y cubierta de nieve hubiera divertido a cualquiera, sobre todo a Draco que siempre encontraba fascinante burlarse de quien fuera, pero en ese momento estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera reparó en ello. De hecho, en vez de reírse de su compañera, siguió descargando su coraje contra el árbol, asestándole ahora una certera patada.

Y cuando Patty terminó de remover la fría sustancia de su cabello y ropa, estaba tan mojada e indignada que se dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo no sin antes proferirle una sarta de insultos a su indiferente acompañante, el cual la siguió de cerca.

Por supuesto que Draco no lamentó el suceso, y de hecho se alivió de no haber tenido que cumplir el compromiso pactado con la chica, pues no estaba seguro ni siquiera de lo que quería. Así que, no precisamente alegre, pero sí tranquilizado por aquello, se limitó a caminar junto a su amiga sin decir palabra.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Draco!. ¡Mira cómo me has dejado, estoy empapada! –gritaba la muchacha temblando de frío, mientras caminaban junto al Lago congelado, con rumbo al castillo.

El rubio la miró y no pudo evitar reírse de la apariencia de la chica y por la buena suerte de él… de seguro si hubiese planeado arrojarle nieve encima para arruinar su cita no hubiera resultado tan bien como…

Inexplicablemente y de repente, Draco sintió en su torso el golpe leve de lo que sin duda era un hechizo, y creyendo que su amiga era la causante, volteó a verla indignado. Pero se sorprendió al notar que ella no traía la varita a la mano, y de inmediato el muchacho se horrorizó al apreciar que sus propias manos se le hinchaban tanto y con rapidez vertiginosa, al grado de romper sus costosos guantes de lana.

-Pero. ¿qué diablos me pasa…? –cuestionó el rubio parándose en seco sin dejar de observar sus manos y llamando la atención de su compañera, la cual profirió un grito angustiado al verlo, pues se estaba empezando a inflar de todo el cuerpo como un globo de helio.

Draco pudo escuchar las costuras de sus ropas reventarse al tiempo que su cuerpo se hacía demasiado ancho para caber en su abrigo y túnica, y un dolor lacerante se apoderaba de sus pies pues los zapatos le quedaron chicos irremediablemente. El joven jadeó espantado al alcanzar a percibir su rostro inflado, al grado que su nariz y mejillas le obstruyeron la vista.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando notó, casi imperceptiblemente al principio, que sus zapatos habían dejado de pisar la nieve: se dio cuenta que se estaba elevando. Presa del pánico y sin poder controlar su cuerpo, comenzó a mecerse con suavidad mientras flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, remontándose en vuelo, lento pero inexorablemente.

-¡PATTY! –gritó fuera de sí, sacando a su amiga del estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba. -¿Qué diablos esperas para ayudarme?. ¡Llévame adentro al castillo, PRONTO!

Draco sintió a la chica sostenerlo de un brazo, mientras lo miraba con un gesto de asco… como pudo, ella empezó a jalarlo por los terrenos hacia adentro, pero era notorio que le costaba bastante trabajo. _¡Merlín, en cuánto sepa quién me ha hecho esto, juro que se arrepentirá…!_

Sin poder hacer nada más que rogar que la muchacha no lo soltara y se perdiera inevitablemente en la estratosfera, Draco se dejó llevar por ella con la ropa hecha jirones y su dignidad destrozada. Buscaba frenético con la mirada alrededor, ansiando encontrar al responsable de su deplorable desventura, cuando lo vio…

_¡Potter!. ¡Y la sangre sucia bocona Granger!_ Estaban ambos sentados en una banca, bastante pegaditos el uno al otro y riéndose como tontos de Draco y de los jadeantes esfuerzos de Patty por ponerlo a salvo. Y entonces, el Slytherin estuvo convencido que él había sido, pues no era noticia que Potter últimamente le había buscado la cara para vengar un ácido comentario que Malfoy había hecho de su amiga sangre sucia semanas atrás…

Draco quiso gritar de la indignación y la furia, pero no pudo… sólo atinó a murmurar al pasar junto al par de Gryffindors, una amenaza que cumpliría así fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida:

-¡Potter!. ¡Te lo juro, me las pagarás!

Y como si les hubiese contado un chiste, el par de estúpidos rieron con más ganas en ese momento, haciendo que Draco se sintiera, casi literalmente, arder en vergüenza y cólera.

Todavía resonando en sus oídos las burlas de sus dos más odiados enemigos, Draco fue empujado, arrastrado y jalado por su amiga con dirección a la enfermería. Sintiéndose un poco más a salvo al verse dentro de las paredes y techo del castillo, no pudo evitar sentir también que se moría por la ignominia de ser visto por todos los alumnos que a esa hora paseaban por los pasillos y se burlaban de lo lindo. Y por supuesto que su notoria derrota ante Potter sería la comidilla del día y de casi toda la semana, de eso no le quedaba la más mínima duda…

En cuanto Patty empujó a Draco por la angosta puerta de la enfermería y lo dejó en manos de una exasperada madame Pomfrey, la chica salió huyendo del lugar como buena Slytherin que era.

-¡Tranquilo, Malfoy! –le gritó la malencarada enfermera. –En un momento te arreglo… ¿Un encantamiento hinchador, verdad?

-No tengo… la más… mínima… idea –resopló Draco enfadado ante lo que a él le parecía una atención incompetente por parte de la malhumorada mujer.

-Espera un minuto, que voy por mi varita y revierto el hechizo… -y diciendo esto dejó al joven sobre una cama para caminar con lo que a Draco le pareció toda la calma del mundo hacia su despacho.

-¡Enfermera! –gritó el chico asustado cuando empezó a elevarse de nuevo, flotando por sobre la cama y casi tocando el alto techo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la piedra y profirió una maldición al ver que madame Pomfrey no volvía pronto en su ayuda.

_¡Condenado Potter, te prometo que te despellejaré vivo!_ Draco rebotó y de nuevo se elevó, golpeándose por segunda vez contra el techo. _¡Demonios!. ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?_

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó de inmediato, cuando la puerta del recinto se abrió de nuevo dando paso al obeso de Longbottom y a, ni más ni menos que, Ginny Weasley.

_¡Trágame tierra! O mejor dicho. ¡Trágame techo!_, suplicó Draco sintiéndose mancillado en su honor hasta la médula, pero su petición no fue atendida por el reacio techo de piedra, el cual permaneció intacto soportando los embates que el inflado cuerpo del muchacho le daba una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos abochornado, creyéndose incapaz de soportar lo que sin duda ahora acontecería.

-Por el sombrero de mi abuela… -escuchó que Longbottom decía con una vocecilla incrédula. –Eso… ¿_Eso es_… Malfoy?

-No, Neville –respondió la Weasley condescendiente; Draco resopló asombrado que ella no lo hubiera reconocido. Pero su alivio duró poco, pues la chica continuó diciendo a su amigo: -Yo diría más bien que es una piñata hecha en honor del ego más inflado de todo Hogwarts… Mira, quién lo diría: tanta arrogancia terminó por explotar.

Draco creyó que si era posible morir de la vergüenza, a él le daría un paro ahí mismo y en ese momento… tuvo que tragarse, sin poder hacer nada, las carcajadas del rollizo y la pelirroja, quienes gozaban de lo lindo viendo a su enemigo en la situación más gorda y terrible de toda su vida.

-Sólo esperen… y entonces… -intentó gritar, pero de su boca sólo salían pujidos ahogados desatando más risas en los Gryffindors. Mejor optó por quedarse callado.

Para su fortuna, porque creía que se desmayaría de la exacerbación que sentía, madame Pomfrey salió de su despacho, provocando que los dos burlescos silenciaran sus risas de inmediato. La enfermera los ignoró y se dirigió a Draco, informándole para horror de éste:

-Me parece que olvidé mi varita en el abrigo que dejé en la Sala de Profesores, Malfoy… tendrás que esperar mientras voy por él.

Draco en serio pensaba que todo eso no podía ser real y que estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. _Si existe el infierno, por Merlín que debe ser algo así…_

-¡Longbottom, señorita Weasley! Háganme el favor de esperarme aquí y vigilen que el señor Malfoy no salga flotando por alguna ventana.

Dicho esto, la mujer salió y no terminaba de cerrar bien la puerta, cuando Ginny soltó un sonoro resoplido de burla.

-¿Te imaginas, Neville? Bastaría con decirle a madame Pomfrey: "oh, lo sentimos tanto… sólo nos descuidamos un segundo y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Malfoy ya estaba flotando sobre el castillo y no pudimos alcanzarlo".

Una nueva ola de risotadas desvergonzadas sacudió el ánimo del rubio, deseando que por favor la muerte se apiadara de su sufrimiento y le diera fin a ese momento. Entonces, Draco escuchó los pasos de quien sin duda sería Ginny todavía riendo, acercándose a su cama que estaba a un par de metros por debajo; él cerró sus grises ojos con más fuerza, incapaz de soportar ver la burla en los de ella.

Pasaron los segundos y la Weasley no decía nada. Ella dejó de reír, y el gordinflón de Longbottom también se había quedado en silencio. Parecía que por fin, ambos se habían cansado de burlarse de él.

-_R__estituicorpus._

El conjuro había salido de los labios de la chica con tal suavidad que Draco apenas sí lo escuchó. Y antes que pudiera procesar esa información y entender que tramaba ella al hechizarlo, sintió, con un reconfortante alivio, a su cuerpo volver a la normalidad; como si lo hubiesen pinchado y el aire que tenía bajo la piel saliera de inmediato. Al segundo después, cayó con extrema violencia sobre la cama que estaba debajo, lastimándose la espalda con los duros resortes y tubos de metal del incómodo lecho hospitalario.

Siguió con los ojos cerrados, acostumbrándose de nuevo a su cuerpo delgado y quejándose por el golpe recibido por la caída de casi dos metros.

-¡DEMONIOS! –bramó furioso. -¡ESO DOLIÓ, WEASLEY!

-De nada, Malfoy… ya sabes, cuando gustes –respondió ella aún risueña.

_¡Maldición, maldición! En mi vida había tenido un día tan malo… me pregunto si todavía me espera algo peor._

De golpe, abrió sus ojos y casi se muere de la impresión: ella lo estaba viendo fijamente y no era con sorna; sus ojos marrones estaban brillando con algo que él podía jurar era… ¿lástima?. ¿O quizá… ternura? Aparentemente, al darse cuenta que él la descubrió mirándolo, ella desvió sus ojos hacia su rechoncho amigo, mientras le pedía:

-Neville… sal a buscar a madame Pomfrey, por favor. Si la encuentras, dile que ya desinflé a Malfoy; que usé el hechizo restaurador. Ojala no ponga el grito en el cielo porque lo hice antes que ella, pero es que, honestamente, esta situación ya… ¿si, Neville?

El chico pareció dudar un momento, quizá no le apeteciera dejar sola a su amiga con el Slytherin… miró a Draco, quien yacía en su cama jadeante, con la ropa destrozada y adolorido, y llegando a la conclusión de que se veía lo bastante indefenso como para atacar a Ginny, asintió y salió de la enfermería en busca de Pomfrey.

El rubio y la pelirroja permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos. Ella, de pie y a una corta distancia de su cama, no despegaba los ojos de la puerta donde había desaparecido su amigo. Draco, por más que quería, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Recordó su función acontecida en el Comedor a la hora del desayuno, cuando besó a Patty delante de todos, y se sintió bastante culpable con la chica Weasley. Deseaba tanto pedirle perdón, explicarle que esa rubia no significaba nada para él, que…

-¿Un encantamiento hinchador, verdad?

_Otra vez esa maldita pregunta._ La chica aún seguía sin mirarlo, pero tenía una ligera sonrisa en la cara. Draco estaba seguro, que de no haberse sentido tan débil, se hubiese incorporado y, aprovechando que estaban solos, la habría abrazado y besado hasta cansarse. Inevitablemente, imaginó el sabor de sus labios en su boca, y la suavidad de su cabello entre sus manos… Olvidándose de todo, se quedó con los ojos prendidos en ella.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?. ¿Y porque tus gorilas no te protegieron? –ella ladeó de repente su rostro para encararlo, y Draco parpadeó sorprendido para que Ginny no notara que la había estado observando como un bobo.

-Fue tu niñato preferido… "El elegido" -dijo él con rencor, recordando que a Potter le debía todo eso. Ya se lo cobraría con creces en cuanto saliera de ahí.

-¿Harry? –preguntó divertida. -¿En serio? Vaya, espero que no lo hayan castigado.

Draco se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preocuparse por el cara rajada si la víctima había sido él, y no Potter?

Pero, por otra parte… ella estaba ahí en la Enfermería con Draco, sonriéndole a él, liberándolo ella misma del hechizo… cuando no tenía porque haberlo hecho. Y menos después de lo que Draco la había hecho pasar en el Comedor.

-Gracias… por revertir el encantamiento –susurró el chico.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, y Draco podía jurar que ella se estaba ruborizando. Algo en el pecho del rubio se encendió como flama de chimenea, creyó que si tenía el poder de apenarla con unas palabras, quizá… él todavía tuviera esperanzas.

-No me agradezcas tanto. En realidad pensé que era una magnífica oportunidad para probar ese conjuro sanador, ya que lo había leído por ahí y pues… siempre hay que usarlo por primera vez.

-Entonces te interesa la Sanación. ¿verdad? –preguntó él perspicaz. Y añadió para halagarla: -Estoy seguro que serás una magnífica sanadora.

Ginny rió apenada, y murmuró sin pensar lo que decía:

-Lo mismo dice mi mamá, y yo le digo que exagera demasiado, que... –se interrumpió de improvisto y su sonrisa se borró. Desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la puerta, como esperando ansiosa que en cualquier momento entrara alguien a su rescate.

Draco no supo que decir ya; pues sabía lo que incomodaba a la Weasley. Pensó en la cantidad de veces que él había insultado a su madre y se había burlado de su familia completa… se sintió sucio y vil. Como en realidad era. ¿Cómo había sido posible que, por un momento, se olvidara de nuevo de su realidad y la de ella?

¿Cómo pedir perdón por todo ese daño causado?. ¿Tenía caso hacerlo, de cualquier forma?

Decidido a intentar averiguar si podía aspirar a por lo menos probar sus labios otra vez, antes de resignarse a perderla y a dejarse invadir por la certeza que ellos nunca podrían estar juntos jamás, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, tan rápido como su magullada espalda se lo permitió. Ella lo miró asombrada, pero no se movió del lugar de dónde estaba parada, justo junto a la cama del rubio.

Jadeando de dolor, Draco bajó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie. Ginny permanecía estática, mirando las acciones del chico sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. El Slytherin suspiró doliente, y entonces levantó sus ojos grises hasta los de la chica, que brillaron de repente.

-Weasley… quiero decirte… Quiero decir, tengo que decirte… No, no tengo. _Quiero_ decirte que lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor… entre esa chica y yo… ¿Sabes? Ella no significa nada para mí. En serio. De hecho, yo… yo…

Draco respiraba tan rápido y entrecortado que juraba se asfixiaría por falta de aire. ¡Merlín, que duro era encontrar las palabras adecuadas sólo para decirle que se moría por probarla de nuevo!

Enmudeció, y poco a poco se acercó a ella, decidido a besarla, así fuera por última vez… No le importaba nada más, era como si Ginny lo atrajera igual que un imán. Lo único que su cerebro y sus sentidos le pedían a gritos era eso: _¡Acércate!. ¡Bésala!. ¡Hazla tuya! _Puede ser la última oportunidad…

Y así, vencida la distancia, quedó justo frente a ella, quien por cierto era casi treinta centímetros más bajita que él. Por lo tanto, soportando el malestar en su cuerpo, agachó como pudo su cabeza… Aspiró su perfume y entreabrió sus labios creyendo que podría morir de gozo…

-_Petrificus totalus_ –masculló ella, casi sin voz y apuntándole con su varita, la cual no había guardado.

Draco se quedó tan rígido como un madero, e inclinado como estaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de bruces, golpeándose de nuevo, ahora de cara contra la fría y dura piedra. Quiso gritar de dolor y furia, pero ningún sonido pudo salir de su boca; y entonces, de reojo, alcanzó a percibir los pies de la Weasley que, despavorida, huía dejándolo inerte e indefenso en el piso de la enfermería.


	5. El amor según Shakespeare

**Notas:**

nota 1: Los quiero por leerme...

nota 2: Todos los caps tendrán al principio una cita de "Romeo y Julieta", de la fantástica autoría de sir William Shakespeare... ese libro me inspira, jaja!

nota 3: Sólo esperemos que Draco y Ginny no terminen como Romeo y Julieta..

nota 4: Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad... Besos a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**El amor según Shakespeare**

**----------oOo----------**

"_Considerado como enemigo, no podrá acercarse a ella…_

…_pero la ocasión les dará los medios de encontrarse_

_y calmará su desesperación_

_con extremada dulzura."_

**----------oOo----------**

Desde las semanas anteriores a las vacaciones; en aquellos aparentemente lejanos días cuando _ellos sólo jugaban_ a devorarse con la mirada, antes de empezar con desafíos más crueles entre los dos… Ya desde entonces no había sido nada fácil para Ginny guardar _el secreto_.

El secreto del sentimiento innombrable que sentía por Draco Malfoy. Ese que la hacía desear estar siempre cerca de él; que hacía que su día no estuviera completo hasta el momento en que notaba sus ojos grises clavados en ella, mirándola con fría pasión y desespero. Cuando dejó de ser un juego y se convirtió en su alimento, entonces dio inicio su sufrimiento.

Pero parecía que su corazón no deseaba en realidad esconder esos sentimientos, cuales fuera que fuesen, pues su subconsciente se rebelaba casi imperceptiblemente, de un modo tal que las miradas que le dirigía a él la delataban. Ginny a veces pensaba que las emociones que Draco despertaba en ella estaban guardadas en sus ojos, ya que estos parecían tener vida propia al momento en que el chico rubio estaba al alcance de su vista, en el mismo lugar. Su mirada marrón, anhelando liberar el secreto de su pasión, simplemente acosaba y seguía al muchacho sin disimulo ni vergüenza.

Pero por las noches, ya estando de vacaciones en La Madriguera; Ginny creía haber estado equivocada, y juraba que el secreto estaba escondido en su mente, pues ésta se empecinaba en recordar la noche del pasillo y, lo peor, en imaginar nuevas noches imposibles al lado de Draco. Sueños inoportunos la visitaban de madrugada, fantasías apasionadas que la llenaban de dolor impotente, pues por más que trataba de explicarle a su cerebro que nada de eso podría ser nunca, parecía ser sordo pues la ignoraba completamente.

Pero en los momentos del día en que no lo veía ni lo soñaba, Ginny juraba que el secreto estaba anidado, duro y profundo, en el fondo de su corazón. ¿Y por qué lo sabía? Pues porque éste le dolía, y estaba segura que el deseo que ella sentía por él se le enterraba cual estaca, produciéndole un malestar constante e insoportable, en especial en esos momentos de las vacaciones en que Draco no estaba cerca para constatar que seguía vivo… que aunque no fuera suyo nunca, saber que él aún existía… aún seguía cerca, ahí… casi a su lado.

Y a pesar de todo: de las miradas ardientes, de la noche insondable del corredor del castillo, de todos sus sueños prohibidos… Aún con la firme decisión de olvidarlo y enterrar todo lo que el muchacho despertaba en su ánimo, ella se sentía como un caldero a punto de ser rebasado por la poción hirviente que cocinaba, pues su secreto pesaba… y mucho. Y cual tumba clandestina, apenas superficialmente oculta, los secretos son susceptibles de ser descubiertos por aquellos que conocen bien el terreno.

Aunque nadie de su familia o amigos le hizo nunca mención de notar algo extraño en ella, no era que todos estuviesen ciegos. Había alguien en la vida de Ginny que pudo leer en sus ojos que su alma vivía _algo_… Algo agitándose por salirdel secretismo, por ver la luz de la comprensión de una mirada amistosa; escuchar unas palabras reconfortantes que brinden alguna esperanza aunque en realidad no haya ninguna… Eso era lo que Ginny necesitaba. Y fue justo lo que obtuvo precisamente después de haber dejado a Draco tirado y petrificado en la enfermería.

**----------oOo----------**

Durante la comida, Ginny no pudo evitar escuchar el relato pormenorizado que Neville le brindó a cuanto Gryffindor lo quiso escuchar, acerca de las peripecias de Malfoy como globo aerostático en la enfermería… De de lo furioso que estaba por sus burlas y la manera en que Ginny se había compadecido al final y lo había bajado del techo al revertir el encantamiento de Harry (esto le valió un coro de pullas a la pelirroja de parte de sus compañeros de Casa: _"¿Cómo desperdiciaron la oportunidad de soltarlo por una ventana?"_, preguntaba Ron incrédulamente), culminando con la narración del descubrimiento de un Malfoy misteriosamente petrificado, con la nariz rota y el labio partido.

Ginny sudaba frío al escuchar a su amigo contar lo sucedido, temiendo que él mismo o alguno de los oyentes atara cabos y se percatara que la pelirroja era la más perfecta sospechosa de haber dejado a Malfoy en ese estado. Neville les chismeó que cuando madame Pomfrey lo despetrificó, el Slytherin se había negado a acusar a nadie de la nueva agresión, por lo que la enfermera le restó importancia, igual que todos los Gryffindors presentes… En ese momento, lo vital para los divertidos comensales era que el pedante rubio había recibido un poco de su merecido y lo mejor vendría al día siguiente, cuando éste saliera de la enfermería y todos pudieran recordarle su hazaña como piñata viviente.

La chica Weasley picaba y removía mustiamente su carne y sus papas fritas con el tenedor, al darse cuenta que el hambre se había desvanecido y un sentimiento amargo de reproche la invadía al imaginar al vanidoso muchacho con semejante golpe en el rostro por la entera culpa de ella. Tragó saliva y un escalofrío la recorrió, al recordar la manera en que él la veía…

_Cuando con inmensos trabajos, él se puso de pie y caminó vacilante hacia dónde ella estaba, explicándole inesperadamente que la chica que había besado por la mañana no era nadie para él… Como si fuera importante para Draco que Ginny lo entendiera._

_Fuego brillando en sus ojos plata… La iba a besar; la hubiera besado… si la pelirroja no hubiese entrado en pánico._

Ginny hizo una mueca que nadie vio. En ese momento, su corazón se debatía entre el abatimiento y el remordimiento, pero el sentimiento de rencor que la había impulsado a petrificarlo antes que la hubiera tocado se había esfumado casi en cuanto lo miró caer al suelo completamente indefenso.

Atacó con furia una papa con su tenedor, haciendo que ésta saliera disparada y golpeara a Ron en la cara. Pero su hermano ni se inmutó, estaba muy ocupado en escuchar regodeado por décima vez a Harry contar el modo en que había inflado a Malfoy en los campos del castillo. Ginny no entendía su propio sentir; se suponía que debería estar gozando al saber que ella aún era deseada por él y que el beso que había compartido con aquella tipa había sido intrascendente.

_Pero justo en el momento en que vio a Draco dispuesto a depositar su boca sobre la suya, todo el dolor acumulado durante la mañana sumado a la desesperante certeza que nunca podrían estar juntos, la obligaron a reaccionar de manera defensiva… y con varita en mano, lo primero que se le había ocurrido había sido detenerlo, petrificarlo…_

Nunca se imaginó que caería con tanta violencia contra el suelo, y menos que se lastimaría tanto. Y siendo Draco tan vanidoso y cuidadoso de su persona, de seguro estaría furioso con ella por haberle hecho eso, por haberle arruinado su _perfecto rostro_… El pensamiento de saberlo enojado la atormentó sin piedad.

Sin terminar de comer, la chica se levantó y se marchó del comedor en completo silencio. Nadie le inquirió; después de todo, ninguno de sus compañeros de Casa la extrañaba demasiado en esa mesa; ni siquiera Dean, que también participaba entusiasmado de la noticia del día. Nadie de los ahí sentados era su amigo en realidad; aunque a veces solía conversar con Hermione o con Neville, el hecho que ellos fueran un grado más avanzados les impedía reafirmar lazos de amistad con la pelirroja.

Completamente deprimida, se encaminó al aula de Pociones, que era clase que tenía a continuación.

**----------oOo----------**

Su única verdadera amiga era Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw, pues con ella sí compartía el mismo grado y coincidían en muchas de las clases que tomaban. El modo de ser de la despistada rubia le gustaba, ya que era franca y no le importaba mucho lo que la gente opinara de ella… Ginny deseaba tanto ser un poco descarada y fresca, así como era Luna. Y más ese día en particular.

Esa tarde estaban elaborando el Filtro de la Paz en clase, y mientras agregaban polvo de ópalo a sus calderos en completo silencio, Ginny sentía el corazón tan inundado de sentimientos opuestos unos con otros, que creía que, a la menor provocación, estallaría en llanto… La necesidad de hablar con alguien de aquello la estaba sobrepasando.

-Oye Luna… -le dijo despacio, sin quitar los ojos de sus ingredientes en un intento de no parecer muy ansiosa. -¿Sabes? Yo tengo una prima… mmmh, ella vive muy lejos. Italia, creo. Pero mantenemos correspondencia… Y me ha contado que… bueno, pues tiene unas dudas; ya que ella cree estar enamorada…

Se interrumpió. _¿Enamorada?_… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

-¡No, espera! –exclamó la pelirroja ante la mirada divertida de Luna. –Ya recordé que no me dijo "enamorada"… más bien, era…

_¿Qué era?_, se preguntaba Ginny. _¿Obsesionada?. ¿Encaprichada?... ¿Lujuriosa?. ¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba?_

-Enamorada… -reafirmó Luna, mientras añadía con cuidado dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro en su humeante caldero. - Y entonces. ¿qué problema hay? Enamorarse es bonito…

-Bueno, la palabra exacta no era "enamorada"… pero no importa –Ginny había perdido todo interés en trabajar en la poción del día, pero para su buena suerte el profesor Slughorn no parecía darse cuenta. De hecho, ni ella tampoco. Continuó: –El problema es que el chico en cuestión, con el que ella quisiera estar. ¿tú entiendes, verdad? Del que ella está… ¡lo que sea que esté! Bueno, pues él es… él es un…

-¿Un espía del Ministerio?. ¿Un hombre lobo?. ¿Un come-duendes?

-¡No, Luna! Él es su _enemigo_… bueno, no exactamente de ella, sino de su familia. Sus familias son como… rivales. Y ella no sabe… ella pensaba que lo odiaba, pero cuando se vengó de una afrenta, de un insulto que él le había hecho… en vez de sentirse satisfecha, se sintió muy miserable.

-Pues claro. –dijo Luna mirando de un modo curioso a Ginny. –Si estás enamorada de él, como esperabas disfrutar haciéndole daño…

-¡Un momento! –la interrumpió Ginny muy nerviosa. –No estamos hablando de mí. ¿recuerdas? Es sobre mi prima, de Irlanda… ¡Quiero decir, de Italia!

-Aja… bueno, el punto es que el amor así es¿no? Un poco contradictorio… O un mucho… "El amor es un sentimiento preñado del juicio y de locura. Es un amargo veneno que mata y a la vez un dulce bálsamo que cura" –recitó la chica Ravenclaw muy seria.

Ginny miró risueña a su rubia amiga, olvidando un poco su tristeza, y le preguntó:

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Shakespeare lo escribió… ¿nunca lo has leído?

-La verdad que no… los escritores muggles no me atraen. Y las novelas de amor me parecen… aburridas –concluyó Ginny suspirante.

La pelirroja batía su Filtro de la Paz a medio hacer con gran desgana, creyendo vislumbrar en la líquida pócima el pálido rostro de Draco e imaginando sus heridas causadas por ella misma… Luna la seguía observando sin borrar una sonrisita enigmática de su cara. Le dijo:

-Sigo sin entender cuál es tu problema… Digo, el de _tu prima_.

Ginny la miró aprensiva y suspiró fuertemente antes de decir: -¿Cómo que cuál es el problema?. ¿Cómo puede ella tener algo con alguien que jamás será aceptado por su familia y ella tampoco en la de él? Para empezar, _ni siquiera debería_ haberse fijado en él. Se supone que lo odia… ¿cómo le puede atraer alguien que le ha hecho daño antes?

-¿Y quién le dijo a tu prima que en el corazón se manda? El amor llega sin avisar y ya –dijo Luna con voz de gran experiencia. –No le importa nada: que sean enemigos o no, o que esté ya con otra persona, o… nada.

-¿Y qué me sugieres, Luna? Quiero decir. ¿qué sugieres para mi prima? –preguntó Ginny inquieta.

-¿Yo? Bueno… no lo sé. Quizá que simplemente deje que las cosas fluyan… podrían empezar con una amistad, no importa que sea a escondidas. Después de todo, el sombrero nos sugirió una mayor unión entre las Casas de Hogwarts.

Ginny empalideció. -¿Casas?. ¿De qué hablas, Luna?. ¡Si mi prima no estudia en Hogwarts!

-Honestamente, Ginny… ¿quién habla de tu prima?

**----------oOo----------**

El hecho que Luna supiera el secreto de Ginny y no le hubiera reprochado nada ni le soltara un discurso sobre la traición que estaba cometiendo al sentirse atraída por Draco Malfoy, calmó por mucho el ánimo de la chica Gryffindor. Quizá, al final, no fuera tan terrible como había imaginado… o tal vez (y más seguramente) su amiga estaba tan loca que nada la sorprendía ya.

No mencionaron nombre, pero Ginny estaba convencida que Luna sabía que hablaban de Malfoy. ¿De quién más si no? Durante toda la tarde estuvo debatiéndose en el conflicto de ir a verlo a la enfermería a pedirle perdón o dejar las cosas como estaban ya… Después de todo, si Draco estaba molesto con ella y no tenía intenciones de besarla nunca más… ¿No era más sensato aprovechar eso y alejarse de él?

Accediendo a un frío golpe de sentido común, tomó la decisión. No hablaría con Draco. Ni esa tarde ni nunca más. Punto final.

Pero como si el universo se regocijara con el dolor de ambos, algo parecía mover las piezas del destino empeñándose en verlos juntos de nuevo, pues más tarde pasó algo que hizo a Ginny cambiar de opinión.

Bajó tarde a cenar, casi obligada por su conciencia pues mucha hambre no sentía en realidad. Y justo al atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor, se cruzó con las insoportables Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, quienes venían saliendo ya. Distraída como iba, chocó de frente con Pansy, provocando que dejara caer al suelo un objeto que traía en las manos.

-¡Fíjate, estúpida cabeza roja! –le gritó indignada mientras se agachaba a recoger una cajita lindamente adornada, que ostentaba el nombre de una prestigiosa casa de chocolates del callejón Diagon.

Ginny la hubiera ignorado y seguido su camino si no hubiese escuchado lo que Pansy le dijo a Millicent después de recoger los chocolates:

-¡Maldita Weasley! Qué suerte que no se han desparramado… sino. ¿cómo se los hubiera regalado a Draquito todos llenos de polvo?. ¿Tú crees que no note que están _hechizados_?

Millicent le respondió algo que Ginny no alcanzó a escuchar, pues ambas Slytherins se estaban alejando ya por el pasillo, con rumbo a la enfermería dónde Draco aún estaba internado. _¿Chocolates hechizados para Draco?._ ¿Con qué tipo de encantamiento sería? Acaso. ¿una… _poción de amor_? Después de todo, no era un secreto que Pansy arrastraba una pasión por el rubio que él no le correspondía para nada.

Embargada por la curiosidad, en vez de entrar al Comedor Ginny siguió a las desagradables chicas por los pasillos, manteniendo una distancia considerable y escondiéndose detrás de las armaduras para no ser vista por ellas.

Las observó entrar a la enfermería y esperó. Al cabo de unos minutos que no fueron muchos, salieron muy contentas. Ginny se apretujó detrás de una estatua polvorienta al ver que se acercaban a ella, y al pasar oyó decir a Pansy muy satisfecha:

-Está hecho, Milly… en cuanto coma uno sólo de esos chocolates, se volverá loquito por mí. Y le he dejado una nota dentro de la misma caja dónde le digo que lo estaré esperando en la sala común… y te puedo apostar cien galeones a que se escapará de la enfermería durante la noche para acudir a nuestra cita… -se rió malévola y agregó: -Una sola noche bastará… con eso no podrá negarse a ser mi novio por la mañana.

Ginny se estremeció de la rabia al escucharlas a ambas reír presuntuosas, horrorizada de que Pansy fuera capaz de recurrir a pócimas de amor para lograr un acostón con Draco. Repentinamente, se enfureció y decidió evitar eso… No era justo para Draco que lo obligaran a hacer aquello, pues era un acto que tenía que ser recíproco…

Convenciéndose a ella misma que era sólo un sentimiento de justicia lo que la movía y no otra cosa, se encaminó muy resuelta al interior de la enfermería. Pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro su seguridad se desvaneció… Vio a Draco recostado en la misma cama de la mañana, pero ahora estaba cubierto por un cobertor y la infame caja de chocolates, aún cerrada, estaba en su mesita de noche, aparentemente ignorada. Tenía los ojos clavados en la ventana de enfrente, mirando la oscuridad de la noche a través del cristal opaco. Lucía sumamente triste y Ginny se conmovió.

Y aún más cuando notó una herida en el labio inferior del muchacho… una oleada de arrepentimiento le atravesó el cuerpo como si la sangre se le hubiera congelado. _No debí haberlo petrificado; debí hacer otra cosa, como simplemente salir huyendo…_ Se dijo a ella misma que era tarde para pensar eso, que lo hecho, hecho estaba… pero no pensaba pedir una disculpa, después de todo, Malfoy la había llamado "maldita resbalosa" y nunca mostró señales de querer pedirle perdón.

Ella se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para llamar la atención del chico. Draco volteó hacia ella y su semblante se arrugó. Frunció el cejo en una clara mueca de disgusto, y su boca se convirtió en una línea recta. La chica pudo percibir un golpe en su pecho: el corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco.

Envalentonándose, Ginny caminó hacia él. Estaba determinada a decirle la verdad sobre el regalo de Pansy porque era su deber. Y después, que Malfoy hiciera lo que quisiera.

Llegó a su lecho y se detuvo… Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y el rubio parecía dispuesto a no volverle a dirigir la palabra. Sólo la miraba con desdeñosa frialdad, situación que a Ginny lastimaba en verdad, pero por el momento intentó hacer ese dolor a un lado… ya tendría tiempo de deprimirse después.

Pretendiendo ignorar la ternura que le causaba ver al chico magullado y postrado en una cama; y evitando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de tocar su platino cabello, el cual caía en mechones despeinados cubriéndole la frente hasta los ojos; abrió la boca y suspiró.

-Malfoy… -susurró insegura. –Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Vienes a suplicar mi perdón? –dijo él por fin sonriendo un poco, en su habitual forma arrogante y torcida que a Ginny le gustaba tanto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó ella queriendo parecer indiferente a su mirada y sonrisa. –Te tienes bien merecido lo que pasó –afirmó orgullosa.

-Entonces… ¿qué demonios quieres? –le preguntó el muchacho dejando de sonreír e incorporándose un poco. Se acomodó dolorosamente hasta quedar sentado.

-Esos chocolates… -empezó Ginny, tratando de no flaquear ante el hecho que él ya no le sonreía más. –tienen pócima de amor y una nota. Pansy se las puso, planea que los comas y entonces te esperará en la sala común y…

-¿Y? –la interrumpió él con su dureza acostumbrada. -¿Eso _a ti_ que te importa?

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida de su reacción molesta. Se había imaginado que le gustaría estar al tanto, que quizá hasta le diera las gracias por el dato, pero jamás pensó que le contestaría algo así.

-Yo… pensé –balbuceó ella nerviosa. Se arrepintió con toda su alma de estar ahí, hablando con él. –Pensé que como ella no te interesaba, no era justo que te obligara de esa forma… a hacer algo que… que…

Se silenció dudosa… miraba los ojos de Draco, intentando encontrar calidez en el hielo de su gris mirar. Pero no había tal. Sintió mucha nostalgia y añoró los días en que entre ellos sólo había miradas de ardiente pasión. Pero esos tiempos no volverían jamás, el juego había terminado ya.

Se exasperó de repente. ¿Qué hacía ahí ella con él? Sólo se estaba haciendo daño… tenía que salir. Justo cuando daba un paso hacia atrás para encaminarse hacia la salida, Draco le habló de un modo imprevisiblemente seductor:

-Me parece, Weasley… que tú estás celosa.

Ginny rió burlesca, pero en el fondo sabía que así justamente era. Se había encelado a tal grado que no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados para permitir que Pansy obtuviera a la mala manera algo que no le correspondía… Algo que Ginny deseaba desesperanzada sólo para ella.

-Piensa lo que quieras, globito. Yo sólo creí que era mi deber moral ponerte sobre aviso. Pero allá tú… si eso es lo que quieres, Pansy está esperándote deseosa en tu sala común.

-En ese caso… -dijo Draco suavemente y cogió la caja que estaba a su lado. Ginny abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y un escalofrío de terror la recorrió… ¿de verdad iba a comerlos?

Draco abrió la caja con lentitud, como saboreando la angustia que le causaba a la chica pelirroja con su proceder… La miraba de reojo, disfrutando su malamente fingida apuración. Se rió entre dientes, y pensó que la venganza era muy dulce en verdad. Los hermosos chocolates quedaron al descubierto, y una pequeña nota de pergamino descansaba sobre ellos.

Para espanto de Ginny, el chico tomó el mensaje de papel con algo que parecía cariño, lo desdobló y leyó. Una enorme sonrisa le iluminó en rostro, desolando a la chica. Pues. ¿no que no quería nada con Pansy?. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

-Mira –le dijo Draco pasándole la nota.

Sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacía, quizá por inercia, Ginny la tomó y la leyó. Las tripas se le retorcieron de celos y náuseas… la carta estaba llena de palabras empalagosas y era una clara invitación a pasar toda la noche juntos y no precisamente estudiando. Pansy esperaba a Draco en su sala común a medianoche, para que él pudiera escapar de la enfermería sin que madame Pomfrey lo descubriera.

Se preguntó porqué Draco se la había mostrado, y levantando la vista hacia él, le arrojó la carta a la cama con un movimiento despectivo.

Entonces, descubrió con horror que faltaban ya un par de chocolates en la caja y que Draco estaba masticando algo… ¡se los había comido a pesar de su advertencia!

-¡Qué terco eres, Malfoy!. ¡Ahora estarás hechizado por Parkinson! Y… -tragó saliva mortificada, no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría. -Terminarás comprometiéndote con esa zorra…

Draco abrió mucho sus ojos, levantando sus cejas y brindándole una gran sonrisa burlona a Ginny… y le dijo triunfante:

-Sí, ahora que lo mencionas… justo no deseo otra cosa en mi vida más que estar con ella… Y no la vuelvas a llamar así en mi presencia –cerró los ojos extasiado y suspiró jadeante para después murmurar: -¡Merlín! Creo que Pansy es el amor de mi vida…

Ginny se peleó contra las ganas de dejarse ganar por la pesadumbre y llorar; o por la furia porque el rubio no había tomado en serio la magnitud de tomar la pócima vertida en los chocolates por Pansy. _¡Maldito estúpido! Ahora… ahora… ¡Merlín, se acostará con ella! _Tuvo la pronta resolución de salir de ahí porque no estaba segura de poder evitar el llanto por mucho tiempo más.

Y exactamente eso hizo. Sin decir una sola palabra más y con el rostro ardiendo en indignación, se dio la media vuelta y caminó veloz hacia la salida. Justo al atravesar la puerta escuchó a Draco gimotear con una voz extrañamente enronquecida:

-Pansy, Pansy… ¿Cómo poder esperar hasta medianoche para verte?

Sin poder resistir más la certera premonición de lo que Draco y Pansy harían esa noche en su sala común, Ginny empezó a correr desbocada, como si al alejarse de la enfermería pudiera también dejar atrás los sentimientos de celos, rabia y frustración que la estaban poseyendo.

**----------oOo----------**

Las horas que siguieron fueron para Ginny, sino las peores de su vida, por lo menos sí unas de las más angustiosas que recordaba. Porque concluyentemente era aflicción y dolor lo que sentía. La carcomían los nervios tal cual una babosa a una mandrágora… no cesaba de observar el reloj de la sala común sintiendo el corazón palpitar punzantemente cada vez que notaba que faltaba menos para la medianoche… Se pasó todo el tiempo fingiendo que hacía una tarea de Historia de la Magia, lo que le sirvió de excelente pretexto para no pasar ese tiempo con Dean y quedarse rezagada cuando todos sus compañeros empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones a dormir.

Pero en el pergamino que tenía sostenido sobre el libro, no había escrito nada relacionado con ningún deber de la historia de la Legislación Mágica… aún así, garabateaba de modo inconsciente sobre él para aparentar que hacía su trabajo. Por fin, Harry y Hermione que, como siempre, eran los últimos en subir, se despidieron de ella. Su hermano Ron se escabullía mucho más temprano que todos, y Ginny tenía la sospecha que lo hacía para escapar de los tentáculos de su fastidiosa novia Lavender.

Suspiró fuertemente cuando por fin estuvo libre de cualquier mirada curiosa y se sintió a sus anchas para que su creciente preocupación saliera a flote. Miró el pergamino pintarrajeado que tenía en la mano, y casi se muere del susto al descubrir lo que estuvo escribiendo en él sin darse cuenta… _Si alguien lo hubiese leído... ¿qué diablos me quedaba por decir?_

_Draco… D. M.… G. y D._ Todo eso garrapateado una y otra vez, sobreponiéndose unos sobre otros… pero perfectamente legible y claro como el agua. _Draco Malfoy_. Ginny se estremeció de congoja. ¿Por qué pasaba esto?. ¿Qué maldito hechizo la tenía así por él?

Para ser sólo deseo y obsesión, ya se estaba sobrepasando. Esto ya se había convertido en algo más íntimo… Era extraño, pero completamente real. Ginny se levantó de repente, haciendo que su libro cayera al suelo. Pero alcanzó a tomar el pergamino que se onduló en el aire por un momento. Lo estrujó con enojo, y caminando hacia la chimenea, lo arrojó al moribundo fuego. Se desplomó sobre la alfombra para quedar sentada frente al hogar, y mirar como su papel era poco a poco devorado por los leños incandescentes que aún en él ardían.

Tuvo la tentación de voltear a ver el reloj de nuevo, pero se resistió. No necesitaba hacerlo, sabía que faltaba poco para la hora maldita… la hora que Draco se escaparía para reunirse con esa bruja tramposa, mala perdedora… La pelirroja tembló del rencor y la envidia… se imaginó a la odiosa Slytherin deslizar sus manos ilícitas por la blanca piel de Draco. En su mente vislumbró la odiada escena, dónde ella probaría el fresco sabor de su boca, dónde conocería de modo completamente moroso e ilegal el bien formado cuerpo del chico… y él, sintiendo un deseo que en realidad no existía, haría suya a esa estúpida… implicándose con ella sin quererlo en verdad.

_¡Pero él lo sabía, yo se lo dije y aún así…! Los comió… ¿Por qué?_ Y como si una Ginny más fría que viviera dentro de ella le hubiese respondido, su propia voz dijo:

-Por molestarme.

_¿Sólo por eso? No me la creo_… Aunque Ginny tuvo que reconocer que cualquier hombre se sentiría ofendido si al acercarse a una chica, en vez de recibir un beso fuese petrificado y abandonado en el suelo, y sobre todo, alguien tan engreído como Malfoy, pero aún así… Todo era tan extraño con él, pareciera que la odiara y la deseara a la vez. Y lo peor era que ella sentía lo mismo…

Cuando lo veía, sentía una atracción casi irrefrenable que la hacía desear tocarlo y dejarse tocar por él; y exactamente al mismo tiempo, ganas de abofetearlo por el daño que le hizo con sus palabras y por el mismo aborrecimiento a sus destinos que les impedían cualquier unión entre ellos.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

**----------oOo----------**

Draco no podía dormir; la emoción y la impaciencia dominaban su cansancio y su dolor. Miraba expectante el reloj colocado alto en un muro de la enfermería… Por fin: las doce menos diez. Madame Pomfrey hace mucho que se había retirado a descansar a su despacho, después de administrarle al muchacho una pócima para sanar su cuerpo maltratado de tanto golpe recibido… Afortunadamente, la nariz rota se la había aliviado con tan sólo un movimiento de varita. Draco bufó de indignación al recordar el infernal día que por fin terminaba, en su vida se había sentido tan humillado...

Pero la recompensa ahora vendría… sonrió de un modo que no hacía muy a menudo: no con presunción, sino con dulzura. La verdad era que se sentía ilusionado; y ese era un sentimiento raro en él, bastante escaso en su oscura vida. Mientras se levantaba intentó recordar algo de su pasado que lo hubiera hecho sentir tan ansioso como ahora… y no pudo acordarse de nada. Sólo la chica Weasley lo hacía sentirse así: vivo. Con ganas de seguir… porque con ella abrigaba algo, no sabía qué. Podían ser esperanzas, falsas y vanas tal vez. Pero al fin y al cabo, esperanzas.

Tuvo miedo de estar equivocado y que ella no fuera a impedir su cita con Pansy… Si Ginny venía, sería la prueba de fuego… de lo que ella pudiera sentir hacia Draco. Temblando de frío y ansiedad, se desprendió de su cobertor y bajó de su cama despacio. En ese momento vestía solamente unas pijamas que la enfermera le había proporcionado, y el frío de la noche invernal se le colaba por la delgada tela. Maldijo la suerte de no tener nada a la mano con que abrigarse por el momento; todas sus ropas habían sido rotas con el ataque de Potter, y los elfos del castillo las estaban reparando.

Pero aún así, abandonó su tibio lecho y se encaminó a la puerta. Esperó confiado que madame Pomfrey no hubiese cerrado con magia por que no llevaba consigo su varita; también la tenía la mujer en su despacho, le había dicho que se la entregaría en la mañana, cuando estuviese dado de alta. Cuestiones de seguridad, le dijo. _Ni que me fuera a hacer el Avada Kedravra yo mismo_, pensó sarcástico… aunque a veces ganas no le faltaban.

Giró el picaporte y sintió alivio, ya que éste le respondió y la puerta se abrió. Pero Ginny no estaba afuera… Miró a lo largo del oscuro pasillo y no la vio; la decepción le recorrió el cuerpo como hiel en las venas… con amargura. Entonces. ¿de verdad a ella no le importaba?

Draco no estaba hechizado, pues no había comido los chocolates en realidad. Se había aprovechado de la distracción de Ginny cuando estaba leyendo la nota para tomar un par y esconderlos bajo las sábanas, y así fingir que estaba bajo los influjos de la poción de amor y así, tener los medios para averiguar que tanto era capaz de hacer la pelirroja al respecto…

Pero por lo visto, no haría nada. El muchacho se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, bastante deprimido y cansado como para sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo. Bajó su rostro al darse cuenta que, aunque doliera, eso era lo mejor. _Mi mente sabe que es lo mejor, pero mi cuerpo me grita que necesita estar a su lado… ¿Por qué diablos…?_

Pensó en regresar a la cama y hacer el esfuerzo por dormir un poco, ya que nunca planeó en verdad ir a hacer nada con Pansy… ni que estuviera loco. Si no era con Ginny, no le apetecía nadie más… se rió de él mismo, pensando que antes, jamás había creído en la fidelidad.

Recordó la noche anterior, cuando él vio a Ginny besarse con el moreno… Ahora tuvo el funesto presentimiento que ella en verdad se entregó a su novio y el simple pensamiento lo doblegó. Jadeó sin poder admitirse a él mismo el porqué eso le dolía tanto, después de todo ellos eran novios y Ginny no era para Draco… ¿Por qué no lo podía entender de una maldita vez?

-No dejaré que lo hagas, Malfoy.

Draco levantó tan rápido su cabeza que se lastimó el cuello, sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de ella. Y no era su imaginación… Ginny estaba ahí, plantada delante de él con su uniforme aún puesto y su varita al ristre, lista para detenerlo. Una onda de choque recorrió su cuerpo entero, pero era tan cálida y reconfortante que el abrupto cambio de temperatura lo hizo estremecer por completo. Pero siendo un Malfoy de casta y abolengo, ni una sonrisa surcó su rostro… se mantuvo impasible, ocultando sus sentimientos y la enorme alegría que la presencia de la Weasley le producía.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó chocante, manteniendo su papel de hechizado. -¿Y qué harás al respecto?

Ella no respondió de inmediato, sólo se mordió los labios como analizando las posibilidades.

-Bueno, yo tengo una varita y me parece que tú no, así que… Vuelve a tu cama si no quieres romperte de nuevo la nariz contra el suelo.

Ginny le dijo esto con tanta seriedad y determinación, que a Draco no le cupo ninguna duda que ella no estuviese bromeando.

Pero a él, la decisión tomada por ella de atreverse a hechizarlo con tal de que no cayera en las redes de Pansy le hacía de verdad mucha gracia, estando a punto de perder la compostura y soltar la risa en su cara. Se tuvo que cubrir su rostro con ambas manos para que Ginny no descubriera la sonrisa que se obligaba en sus labios… Meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras actuaba lloriqueando:

-No, no… ¡Por favor, Weasley!. ¡Déjame ir!... ¡Pansy me espera!

Pensó ufano que de verdad tenía madera de actor… a través de sus dedos pudo ver la expresión de Ginny, y regocijado se percató que era de auténtico pavor.

-¡No, Malfoy! Entiende, por favor… -empezó a susurrar ella, con el tono que emplearía con un niño pequeño que se empeña en tomar un dulce prohibido. –Recuerda que estás bajo un encantamiento, en realidad tú no quieres… -arrugó el cejo antes de decir: -Tú no quieres _hacer eso_ con ella… ¡Lo sé y sé que tú también lo sabes!

Eso fue más que suficiente… Draco retiró las manos de su cara y la enfrentó. Dejó a un lado su actuación de niñito hechizado y la miró con grandes esperanzas. Lo que había pensado imposible, ahora se revelaba ante él… Y le estaba produciendo un éxtasis que no pudo disimular más:

A Ginny le importaba Draco. _¡Yo le importo!_, se repetía en la mente, casi sin poder creerlo.

-¿Por qué te importo, Ginny Weasley?

La pregunta fue hecha con un tono tan ronco y pasional, que la chica parpadeó sorprendida. Quizá esperaba que Draco se rebelara, protestara y hasta peleara por conseguir irse con Pansy, pero seguramente jamás imaginó que le cuestionaría eso.

-¿Po-por qué, qué? –tartamudeó nerviosa.

Draco sonrió; no tenía caso disimular más. El telón estaba cerrado ya, la actuación había finalizado. Ahora que sabía la verdad, podía morir esa misma noche y lo haría tranquilo. Feliz.

Quizá Ginny, justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que él la había engañado, porque le afirmó, asustada:

-Tú no estás hechizado, Malfoy. ¡Me engañaste!... Pero. ¿cómo? Si yo te ví comer los chocola… ¡Ah!

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia cuando Ginny cayó en cuenta de todo… Aún en la penumbra del corredor, él observó cómo sus mejillas se encendían y empezaba a respirar entrecortado.

-¡Qué golpe bajo, Malfoy! –dijo ella, alejándose un paso. –Bonita broma. ¿eh? Deberías dedicarte a ser payaso.

Antes que se alejara más de él, Draco estiró su brazo con agilidad y la atrapó de la muñeca con rudeza… no pensaba dejarla escapar ahora que sabía la verdad. Ginny retorció su brazo para liberarse, pero fue en vano.

-No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me respondas, Weasley… ¿Por qué te importo?

Miró a Ginny tragar saliva y podía jurar que la chica estaba sudando… Draco aflojó un poco su puño, se sentía incapaz de lastimar la piel que él añoraba llenar de besos y caricias desde hacía tanto. ¡Merlín, cómo la deseaba!. ¿Por qué la quería con esa fuerza?. ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón se le detendría en ese preciso instante si no la abrazaba y la sabía sólo suya, sin que novio, Casas, familias, apellidos ni nada se interpusiera entre ellos?

-Respóndeme Ginny… -le murmuró vehemente.

Ella levantó las cejas sorprendida y dejó de pelear contra su mano. Draco no se dio cuenta el porqué de su cambio; no fue consciente que la había llamado sólo por su primer nombre, algo que jamás había pasado entre ellos.

-No me importas –masculló Ginny, pero su voz sonó tan falsa que ni ella se convenció. –No me importas en lo absoluto –repitió igual de insegura.

-No te creo –replicó él con voz y mirada triste. –Si no te importara no me hubieras ayudado; pero lo hiciste. Me auxiliaste en la mañana, revirtiendo el hechizo de Potter. Y más tarde, viniste a ponerme sobre aviso de los chocolates de Pansy, que de cualquier forma no hubiera comido porque maliciaba que haría algo así. Y ahora… -la miró apasionado, perforando con sus ojos la coraza de negación que ella se había colocado. –Estás aquí por eso, porque te importo. Querías evitar que cometiera un error con la cara de perro…

-Sí, pero… no es por… -empezó a explicar ella, pero se interrumpió cuando él le asió la otra muñeca con la mano que le quedaba libre. La varita de Ginny cayó al suelo, cuando ella se sintió demasiado débil como para seguirla sosteniendo.

-Una de dos: o te importo tanto como para arriesgarte a estar aquí cuando no debes; o es que estás celosa y estás cuidando lo que _te pertenece_. … O ambas. ¿Verdad, Ginny Weasley?

La chica abrió la boca dispuesta a negar todo, pero se enmudeció… pareció analizar las palabras dichas por Draco y el significado encerrado en ellas se le develó causándole impresión.

-Dijiste… -susurró ella un momento después. -¿Lo que _me pertenece_? –Draco asintió con una sonrisa leve y Ginny continuó casi sin voz: -Quieres decir… que tú…

-¿Qué yo sólo te deseo a ti?... ¿Qué te pertenezco?... ¿No lo habías adivinado ya? Creí que era muy obvio.

Los dos se miraron sin decir más… Comprendieron que no tenía caso luchar, que la pasión y el anhelo que sentía cada uno era bien correspondido por el otro y ahí y en ese momento era lo único que les importó saber. Ginny reprimió un suspiro de sorpresa y placer cuando Draco deslizó las manos de sus muñecas, dónde la había asido fuertemente… la aferró con suavidad de sus propias manos y se las llevó a su pálido y golpeado rostro, haciendo que las de Ginny le cubrieran las mejillas.

El muchacho cerró los ojos y jadeó al sentir la suavidad de las palmas de ella en su cara, y el deseo lo sacudió con una magnitud jamás imaginada. Dirigió una de sus manos a su boca y rozó con sus labios la piel sabor canela; provocando que Ginny temblara.

Entonces, sin que Draco lo pudiera evitar, el ruego escapó de él aún antes que lo procesara en su mente, completamente obnubilado de pasión:

-Ginny… Esta noche… quédate a mi lado. Por favor…


	6. Ni Weasley, ni Malfoy

**Capítulo 6**

**Ni Weasley, ni Malfoy**

**----------oOo----------**

"_Sólo es enemigo mío tu nombre;_

_pues tú eres siempre el mismo…_

_Llámame tu amante_

_y recibiré otro bautismo."_

La chica retiró sus manos tibias del rostro de él, de una manera tan brusca que lo sobresaltó. Una ráfaga helada le cubrió las mejillas, devolviéndolo de golpe a la realidad de que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar habían sido un ruego, casi una súplica de algo que ahora le parecía imposible de obtener. No habían pasado ni tres segundos, cuando Draco sintió que ya extrañaba el contacto de Ginny sobre su tez.

La miró alejarse de él, caminando dos pasos hacia atrás y negando con su cabeza, casi frenéticamente. Un dolor lacerante lo aporreó casi sofocándolo, cuando ella murmuró:

-No. Yo no puedo hacer eso, Malfoy. Por favor, no lo vuelvas a pedir –su voz dejó de ser desesperada y se tornó helada al agregar: -O qué. ¿ya no soy más para ti sólo una _maldita resbalosa_ como en Navidad?

Draco no respondió nada, sólo le sostuvo duramente la mirada; aunque se creía incapaz de hacerlo por mucho tiempo más sin quebrarse delante de la muchacha que ahora lo estaba rechazando. Una furia helada le recorrió el cuerpo, y así como unos momentos antes la pasión y el deseo lo habían invadido por completo y de repente; del mismo modo esos sentimientos ardientes lo habían abandonado justo en ese instante.

Jamás una chica se había resistido a él. Nunca, nunca… ¿Y la Weasley se negaba a quedarse a su lado por algo que él le había dicho tantos días atrás? Él sabía que las mujeres eran rencorosas, pero eso le parecía el colmo.

Y por cierto que no pensaba pedir perdón. Después de todo, ella se había desquitado. ¿qué no? Había exhibido en las narices de Draco su "gran amor" por Thomas pregonando a los cuatro vientos que correría a acostarse con él sabiendo que eso lo llenaría de celos.

-Tendría que ser idiota para pensar que no lo eres, Weasley… –le dijo en el tono más impávido que pudo hacerlo, el cual, debido a su irritación, no le costó mucho trabajo. –Después de todo, se supone que eres la novia de Thomas… Y mírate dónde estás parada en estos momentos. ¿No crees que él pensaría que eres una resbalosa si te encontrara aquí conmigo?

Ginny abrió la boca anonadada… y Draco se regocijó de su asombro y dolor. Porque la turbación que cubrió sus ojos marrones, definitivamente era un punto ganado para él.

-Le haces honor a tu Casa, Malfoy –masculló ella arrastrando las palabras, demasiado furiosa hasta para gritar. –Eres una víbora hecha y derecha, y cínico además.

-Gracias, Weasley… toda una distinción –dijo él con voz hueca. –Y si no tienes más que agregar…

Lo último que vio antes de azotar la puerta, fue su mirada llena de clara y enorme confusión.

_¡Maldita pelirroja, eres una niña estúpida!_

Se recargó de espaldas a la madera, respirando entrecortadamente y cerrando los ojos furibundo con él mismo; el estúpido era él y lo sabía muy bien. De nuevo se le había ido la lengua… Le había lastimado tanto su rechazo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue agredirla otra vez.

Después de todo, dañar a los demás era lo que mejor se le daba.

Por unos momentos se sintió terriblemente mareado, y el frío de la noche invernal lo dominó haciéndolo temblar sin control… No supo si su malestar se debía al remordimiento que ahora sentía o a la amarga renuencia de Ginny a quedarse con él.

Se dio cuenta espantado que lo malo no era el rechazo de la Weasley en sí, aunque eso ya era bastante humillante por cierto… Lo infinitamente peor era todo lo desagradable que Draco había estado sintiendo en ese período de tiempo… tristeza, soledad. Vacío.

Y eso, no le gustaba para nada, en lo absoluto.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca en toda su vida. Esa necesidad que estaba anidada en su alma y que lucía el nombre de Ginny Weasley lo asustaba, porque era algo que, al no poderla satisfacer, lo estaba lastimando.

Lo que él creía era sólo deseo por poseer a Ginny, ahora se había transformado en un extraño sentimiento que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable ante ella, dependiente de ella; cuando antes jamás Draco se había subordinado al cariño del nadie, ni siquiera al de sus padres.

Y por Merlín que eso lo aterrorizaba.

Y no sólo eso, sino que lo peor era que Ginny se había dado cuenta de todo lo que significaba para él... ¡porque él mismo se lo había dicho!

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la dura madera de la puerta, avergonzado y arrepentido de su anterior comportamiento romántico… ¿Por qué maldito Hades le había revelado a la mocosa que él le pertenecía a ella, y solamente a ella?. ¿Por qué demonios le confesó que la deseaba cuando lo más probable era que ella no? Después de todo, pudiera ser que la noche anterior la hubiera pasado con su novio… aunque Draco no había querido aceptarlo.

Los celos le estrujaron el alma… Pero aún así la deseaba.

_Qué débil fui al confesarle mi necesidad de ella…_

Y ni siquiera había servido de nada. Draco le había entregado su alma en bandeja de plata, y ella sólo supo decir "no".

¿Por qué eso lo había herido tanto?

_Duele._ Y mucho… y eso estaba mal.

Temblando de rabia, frío e insatisfacción, se dejó resbalar por la puerta de madera, hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo y, entonces, sumergió su rostro entre sus palmas, atormentado por entender que demonios era lo que le estaba pasando.

**----------oOo----------**

Ginny se quedó estupefacta mirando el vacío de la puerta cerrada frente a ella. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar la información completa.

Hacía apenas unos minutos su única intención era evitar que Malfoy cayera en las garras de Pansy… La razón de por qué le importaba tanto que eso no pasara, era algo que no quería averiguar. Sólo sabía que los celos y el miedo habían sido tales y tan reales, que tuvo que salir corriendo de la Torre Gryffindor aún a costa y riesgo de ser descubierta y castigada por Filch.

Pero ahora resultaba que todo había sido una broma pesada de parte de Malfoy, quizá con el propósito de tener a Ginny a su merced en un lugar solitario, oscuro y perfecto para poder llevar a cabo su seducción.

Sin embargo, se dio por vencido a la primera. Sólo bastó que Ginny hiciera mención de su anterior insulto, para que la afrentara de nuevo y le azotara la puerta en la cara.

_Eso ha sido lo mejor, deja las cosas así y lárgate a dormir_, le dijo la parte sensata de su interior que todavía no se dejaba dominar por la pasión.

Se agachó a recoger su varita que había dejado caer momentos antes y, sintiéndose terriblemente enrarecida, se dispuso a caminar hacia su sala común. Pero antes de irse, echó un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada y entonces, lo dudó.

Las palabras de Malfoy la habían traspasado reciamente; le estaban calando el alma con vigor y violencia.

Pero no las palabras de su recién proferido escarnio, sino las que había dicho antes del rechazo de Ginny… Cuando habló, al parecer, con el corazón en un puño. Había sonado tan sincero que ella creía que pudiera ser que lo que el muchacho sintiera fuera más que simple deseo por poseer su cuerpo.

"_Respóndeme Ginny…"_, le había susurrado anhelante, llamándola sólo por su primer nombre… _"¿Por qué te importo?"_

Nunca antes le había dicho solamente "Ginny", y menos con tanta vehemencia impresa en la palabra. Anteriormente, ella para él sólo era "La Weasley", y pronunciado de modo despectivo… ¿En qué momento eso había cambiado?. ¿Y qué significaba? … Acaso…

"_¿Qué te pertenezco?"_

Oh, Dios.

"_¿No lo habías adivinado ya?"_

Ginny se estremeció de nuevo, dándose cuenta del peso de las palabras del joven rubio. _Teniendo tantas chicas, sólo me desea a mí…_

_Sólo a mí_.

Una oleada de cálida felicidad le sacudió el alma, y a pesar que sabía que su relación era más imposible de lograr que ver algún día una cercana amistad entre Harry y Snape, no pudo dejar de sentirse halagada y enormemente emocionada. Pero la sombra de la verdad la sacudió tan rápido que no pudo ni gozar de su felicidad.

_Somos tan diferentes. Somos enemigos. Yo tengo novio y mi familia odia a la suya… Pero él me quiere. Lo sé._

_Merlín... ¿por qué él tenía que ser Malfoy y yo Weasley? _

Inconscientemente, apretó la varita con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le entumieron; y entonces se encaminó resuelta hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Pero se volvió a detener, irresoluta. Respiró con rapidez, tomando decisiones… sopesando alternativas.

Cordura contra locura.

Soledad y resignación contra felicidad y pasión.

_Perdonar y pedir perdón._

Dándose media vuelta, levantó la varita y sabiendo que si lo pensaba más tiempo se arrepentiría, susurró:

-_Alohomora._

**----------oOo----------**

Draco sintió el leve golpe de la puerta en su espalda, al abrirse ésta con fuerza atrás de él. _¿Quién diablos…?_ Se levantó de un salto completamente incrédulo por lo que vería tras la hoja de madera, pues. ¿quién más que Ginny pudiera estar aún en ese pasillo del castillo?

La encaró con el semblante más adusto que pudo colocarse de máscara, pues en realidad no sabía que esperar de su regreso a la enfermería. Ella se veía bastante consternada, como si estuviera asustada… Como si supiera que el hecho de estar ahí con él no era correcto, pero no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

_Las rosas tienen espinas. Son hermosas pero te pinchan cuando las tomas._

-Has vuelto –le dijo él inexpresivo, sosteniendo el picaporte y estorbándole el paso al recinto. Pero a pesar de demostrarse sereno ante ella, la verdad era que sentía que por dentro se derretiría de la emoción.

_Ha vuelto_.

Esta vez no desperdiciaría la oportunidad con ella al dejarse llevar por sus celos o por su orgullo. Esta vez no le permitiría marcharse, por lo tanto se imaginó que tendría que pedirle perdón a la chica por su estúpido comentario de antes. Y para su alegría, aparentemente ella creía lo mismo.

-Sí… -musitó Ginny, un poco incierta. –He vuelto… bueno, de hecho no me había ido. La situación es que… Bueno, quiero pedirte una disculpa por el _Petrificus Totalus_ de la mañana. No debí... Fui impulsiva y desconsiderada. Lo siento.

_Vaya… vamos progresando_, pensó Draco entusiasmado pero cuidándose de demostrarlo.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Weasley –le dijo en un tonillo menos duro. –Pero te advierto que si mi popularidad entre las chicas se va a pique por tener la nariz torcida, te demandaré a ti por daños y perjuicios.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, respirando profundamente al notar que la tensión disminuía resueltamente entre los dos.

-Claro Malfoy, lo que digas…

Draco rió ligeramente, apoyando su frente el la puerta y desplegando todo su encanto Malfoy, cual pavo real su cola multicolor.

-Espera… que ahora es mi turno –se irguió en toda su estatura y le dijo muy compuesto: -Yo también siento lo que dije. No debí llamarte así como lo hice… la verdad, yo no pienso que tú seas ninguna resbalosa. Quizá seas un poquito cobarde y terca, pero nada más…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella, fingiendo molestia y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Draco sonrió… Le gustaba el curso que las cosas empezaban a tomar, pues sentía que se apoderaba de nuevo del control. El canal del cinismo era su mejor estación.

-Bueno, me parece que a los Gryffindors se les distinguía por su valentía, y creo que es una verdadera pena que tú los dejes tan mal parados –susurró frío y suave, con el claro afán de retarla.

Ginny enrojeció de pronto, apretando los labios antes de soltar innecesariamente alto:

-¡Yo no soy cobarde! Soy… Después de todo¿no me arriesgue a deambular por el castillo en medio de la noche sólo para ayudarte a ti a no cometer una estupidez. ¿Y todo para que al final resultara que sólo era una bromita de su majestad?

-Cobarde –canturreó él, sintiéndose fortalecer.

-¡Malfoy! Te lo advierto, me vuelves a llamar así y yo…

-¿Y tú qué? –se burló. -Estoy temblando ante el simple pensamiento que me hagas algo, Weasley… Quiero que me digas entonces... ¿cómo le llamas a alguien que huye en cuanto cree que va a suceder algo a lo que le tiene miedo?

Ginny no respondió, sobre todo porque Draco continuó casi inmediatamente:

-Miedo. Me tienes miedo. Terror de lo que puedo hacerte _sentir_.

-No es cierto –renegó Ginny, sin dejar de poner atención a la manera en que Draco había pronunciado la última palabra. Había sonado tan voluptuoso que un golpe de excitación le dio de lleno sólo de imaginar que sería lo que él podía hacerla _sentir_ a ella.

-Claro que sí –insistió él, poniendo un tono más serio en sus palabras. -Hace un momento saliste corriendo de aquí… de mí. Me tienes miedo y de lo que sientes por mí… porque, desafortunadamente para ti, no soy ni un Corner ni un Thomas cualquiera, sino… _Un Malfoy_.

El último par de vocablos fueron casi un susurro, pero estuvo seguro que la chica lo escuchó perfectamente. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y como si se armara de valor, le espetó:

-Pero que terco con el mismo tema. Yo no he salido corriendo… ¿Qué acaso no me ves aquí, parada justo frente a ti? –hizo una breve pausa y continuó, tratando de sonar despreocupada: -De hecho, el que me cerró la puerta en las narices, fuiste tú. ¿Recuerdas?... O qué. ¿los hurones no tienen memoria?

Draco soltó una risita insolente… Estaba tan feliz de que ella hubiese vuelto que no podía disimularlo, así que disfrazaba su júbilo de ironía. Ella frunció el entrecejo ante su burla, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Weasley, Weasley… ¿todos los pelirrojos son así de necios? Veamos si puedes responderme esto: Si yo fuera un tipo cualquiera, y no el grandioso Malfoy que soy... ¿Aceptarías lo que sientes por mí y dejarías de huir?

-¡Ah, la arrogancia ha vuelto al ataque! Veo que el programa de rehabilitación "Sea globo por un día" no te sirvió de mucho… Quizá quieras repetir la experiencia; se lo tendré que mencionar a Harry.

El chico dejó salir una franca y fresca risotada, como hacía tanto que no lo hacía. Le encantaba el humor sarcástico de Ginny, era definitivo que le daba dura pelea al de él mismo. Y eso le fascinaba, que no fuera débil y no se dejara intimidar por él… Era una de tantas cosas que adoraba de esa pelirroja. Cuando paró de reír, le dijo sonriente:

-Y tú tienes el "síndrome del disco-volador-colmilludo" Weasley, sólo dando vueltas en el mismo lugar sin avanzar… ¿Vas a dejar por fin, de cambiar de tema y responderme lo que te pregunté?

-No recuerdo ninguna pregunta –mintió ella descaradamente, con una leve sonrisa empezándose a dibujar en sus lindos y carnosos labios.

-Bien, olvida la pregunta. Mejor vayamos del campo teórico al práctico. ¿Qué te parece?. ¿Quieres demostrar que eres valiente?...

-Por supuesto que lo soy –dijo ella muy orgullosa, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, sin dejarlo a él terminar su frase.

-Entonces… Permíteme darte un beso.

-¿Qué dijiste? –murmuró ella, mirándolo con una mezcla de aprehensión y ansiedad.

Draco había dejado de sonreír. Aún antes de poder besarla ya estaba devorándola con la mirada. Resuelto a no dejarla escapar de nuevo, se mordió el labio inferior y le respondió con la voz enronquecida de la pasión:

-Yo sé que me oíste… Un solo beso y me demostrarás la sustancia Gryffindor de que estás hecha. Sólo uno. Lo prometo.

Miró a Ginny temblar… Él podía apostar que ella había regresado a la enfermería por algo más que un "buenas noches" de su parte, pero era de esperarse que tuviera temor. Tendría que ayudarla, darle valor. Y quizá…

-¿Sólo uno? –preguntó Ginny dubitativa, con el deseo brillando en sus ojos cafés.

-Solo uno. Y jamás te pediré nada que tú no quieras dar. Ni hoy ni nunca. Sólo olvida por un momento que yo soy Malfoy y que tú eres Weasley… y callarás mi enorme bocota –sonrió con picardía al final.

Ginny no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Se quedó plantada ahí bajo el marco de la vieja puerta, esperando a que Draco hiciera su parte en la "prueba de valentía" a la que se sometería. El muchacho empezó a respirar con agitación, no podía creer que por fin tendría modo y oportunidad de probar a la chica otra vez. Y lo mejor, ahora con su permiso expreso.

Vio a Ginny humedecerse los labios y pestañear nerviosa, y Draco sintió que no lo resistiría más. Dio dos pasos adelante, saliendo al frío pasillo y tomó a la chica con suavidad de sus brazos… La pesada túnica del uniforme no le permitía sentir su piel, pero por el momento no importaba. Podía percibir su calor a través de la tela y la forma delgada de sus brazos y con eso bastaba.

Por el momento.

Conteniendo la respiración y sin dejar de verla a los ojos, bajó un poco su rostro… El corazón amenazaba desbocado con salirse de su pecho si no hacía algo rápido; miró a Ginny cerrar sus parpados lentamente y entreabrir sus labios y ahora sí no le quedo ninguna cruel duda que lograría por fin el tan largamente anhelado beso.

Le parecía increíble la manera en que había soñado con probar su deliciosa boca una vez más después de la noche del pasillo, habían sido casi veinte días de doloroso tormento por no saber si tendría de nuevo a la chica rendida a sus brazos como en ese momento.

Era como viajar en el tiempo y trasportarse a aquella ocasión… volvían a ser la chica del vestido negro y el muchacho trastornado de deseo que se besaron por vez primera y estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor.

_Merlín... ¿será posible que hoy pueda… podamos, por fin…?_

Intentó no pensar eso demasiado, no quería adelantar desilusiones. Primero lo primero, y eso era sólo un beso.

Así que, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco o de plano, viviendo un sueño, terminó de inclinar su cabeza para terminar de alcanzar el codiciado premio.

**----------oOo----------**

Con los ojos cerrados en suave arrobamiento, ella no pudo ver su rostro cuando la boca de él por fin sus labios tocó… Ginny sintió que se estaba ahogando, que le faltaba aire, y se percató que era porque estaba conteniendo la respiración.

El beso empezó ligero, casi imperceptible… apenas un roce. Los labios de Draco estaban secos, y sólo tocaban la húmeda boca de ella como tanteando el terreno. Sólo era una leve caricia. Ella pensó que eso era felicidad envuelta para llevar y recordando todos los días que había sufrido por volver a sentirlo, emitió un sonido que sonó como un sollozo desesperado justo sobre la boca del muchacho.

Las manos de Draco la apretaron con más fuerza al escuchar su gimoteo, y la jaló hacia su propio cuerpo. Ella pudo percibir de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, la firmeza de su pecho al oprimirla él con fuerza. Sus senos se aplastaron contra él y la sensación la hizo gemir.

Pero lo que Ginny deseaba exasperada era que el beso se hiciera más profundo. Quería sentir la lengua de Draco explorando en su interior, quería que la lastimara, que le hiciera daño… que la besara con rudeza para dejar de sentir el vacío en sus labios.

Sus manos se levantaron y se aferraron a la cintura de Draco, quien la soltó de los brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo completo, pasando sus manos por su espalda y atrayéndola hacia él aún más.

Y casi al unísono, abrazo y beso se intensificaron juntos. Draco devoró literalmente los labios de Ginny, primero el inferior y casi de inmediato el superior… Los absorbió entre los suyos, los mordisqueó… los lamió. Marcó en ellos el sello de su propiedad, al besar con tanta rudeza que Ginny sentía que le cosquilleaban de ansiedad.

Draco gimió largamente… como si probara y saboreara el más delicioso manjar del universo. Ginny le obsequió camino libre, dejó que fuera él el que manejara el beso, se dejó hacer. Sólo abrió un poco más su boca por si acaso a él le apetecía entrar con su tibia lengua a explorar en su ansioso interior.

Arrancando una exclamación que salió gutural desde su garganta misma, la chica sintió por fin lo que estaba esperando… la lengua de Draco se sumergió en las profundidades de su húmeda y ávida boca, frenética… impaciente. Obligándola a ella a defenderse con la suya propia, otorgándole pelea a muerte.

Ambas lenguas en una batalla campal por obtener más jugoso terreno que explorar, cada una dentro de la casi ardiente boca del otro.

El beso era tan enardecido, tan furioso, que Ginny podía jurar que en él y con él Draco le estaba reclamando el tiempo perdido… podía sentir su impotencia y su dolor al no poder dar rienda suelta a su pasión. Saboreó en su boca el gusto metálico de la sangre de su labio herido, al mismo tiempo de su agridulce sabor ya conocido.

Para su gran decepción, el chico dio por finalizada la mágica unión de sus bocas… Alejó su cara unos centímetros de la suya y Ginny lo escuchó respirar con agitación. Ella se negó a abrir los ojos, no podía ni quería dejarlo así… Pudo distinguir su embriagante aliento sobre su rostro, y entonces Draco gimió:

-Valiente Ginny… has pasado la prueba.

A ella no le gustó finalizar el examen… fue como si le hubieran arrebatado el cono de helado cuando apenas está empezando a degustar el dulce sabor… Era embriagante y adictivo, y ella quería seguir, quería saber qué otra magia se podía lograr.

-Quiero más –atinó a suplicar en un susurro.

-¿Qué tanto más? –preguntó él esperanzado, tan bajo que casi pareció un pensamiento.

-Todo, Draco… Quiero saber hasta dónde se puede llegar. Quiero averiguar todo lo que me puedes hacer _sentir_… Quiero ser tuya, por fin.

En respuesta, las manos de Draco viajaron con rapidez pasmosa desde su espalda hasta sus mejillas, oprimiéndola con fuerza y recargando su frente contra la de ella. Lo oyó suspirar tan alto que se sorprendió; fue entonces cuando ella abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la impactó.

Draco tenía los ojos igual como ella misma un segundo antes: cerrados. Y una lágrima pequeña y casi invisible se deslizaba lentamente por una de sus mejillas.

_Oh, por Merlín… ¿Y eso qué significa?_

-Ayer… -comenzó Draco, bastante inseguro, lo cual sonaba tan raro en él. –Anoche… ¿tú y tu novio…? No es que me importe, pero… -abrió sus grises ojos que ante la oscuridad lucían opacos y la enfrentó: -¿Por qué me dices que eres mía cuando tú y él, anoche, se largaron a…?

Se detuvo y Ginny lo vio torcer la boca en una mueca de desdén, claramente incapaz de terminar la pregunta. La chica se sobresaltó por la amargura impresa en sus palabras… Ella ya ni recordaba su venganza, el teatro que hizo la noche anterior para hacerle creer a Draco que se entregaría a Dean… Sintió perturbación y lástima por los celos y el miedo que el rubio le demostraba, y queriendo dar fin a la mentira, le contestó:

-No, Draco. No pasó nada… Lo juro.

Él la miró con esperanza y de nuevo la plata de sus ojos brilló. Quedamente, ella continuó diciéndole:

–Sólo fue… Lo siento, pero es que estaba furiosa. Quería desquitarme, hacerte daño…

-Y por Morgana que lo lograste, niña –respondió él con rapidez, impregnando mayor seguridad en su voz. –Pero me da gusto saber, que a pesar de todo, a pesar de estar con él, eres… _eres sólo mía_.

Al pronunciar las tres últimas palabras y como para que no quedara ninguna duda, Draco, quien aún tenía a Ginny abrazada por la espalda, deslizó un poco sus manos hacia abajo, justo por encima de sus caderas… y entonces la apretó más, logrando que sus pubis quedaran unidos y haciendo estremecer a la chica al chocar con ella su impaciente erección.

La besó de nuevo, y de nuevo con frenesí. Pero lo que sorprendió más a Ginny fue lo que con sus manos el muchacho realizó…

Aún sobre la pesadísima tela de su túnica, pudo percibir con claridad la manera en que Draco llevaba cada mano hacia sus glúteos, dirigiendo desde ahí a su cuerpo haciéndola danzar un vaivén circular para frotar su entrepierna contra el frágil vientre de ella.

Si el beso anterior y éste le habían parecido excitantes, nada la había preparado para aquello… Ginny pudo constatar que la dureza desconocida e indómita de Draco la hacía experimentar sensaciones que ni siquiera se imaginó que podían existir… El muchacho la pegaba a él y de inmediato rodaba su cadera hacia un lado, y de nuevo… removiendo de ella gemidos de inquietante exaltación.

El mundo completo quedó a oscuras, Ginny entró de lleno en la dimensión dónde lo único que importa son las emociones, tanto del alma como del cuerpo… De la mano de Draco llegó al paraíso de la sensualidad, dónde centímetro a centímetro, lo que la piel siente y toca es todo lo que cuenta.

Y nada más.

**----------oOo----------**

Lo siguiente que Ginny supo fue que Draco la llevaba de la mano por el oscuro corredor; recordaba que había mencionado algo sobre la sala de profesores, lugar que le dijo conocer con anterioridad y saber la clave para entrar (cortesía de Snape), y que era completamente seguro pues ningún profesor lo visitaba a media noche…

Caminaron poco, pues para su fortuna se encontraba en el mismo piso de la enfermería, sólo que en otra ala del castillo. Draco se detuvo frente a una maltratada puerta de madera oscura y murmuró la clave que les permitió adentrarse en la prohibida sala que era de uso exclusivo del profesorado de Hogwarts durante las horas diurnas de descanso entre clases.

-_Magister amabilis_ –dijo y miró a Ginny levantando una ceja de modo displicente, y le explicó: -Idea de Dumbledore, ya sabes…

Traspasaron la puerta y se encontraron con una pequeña y acogedora salita de estar, en penumbras hasta el instante que una antorcha se encendió por arte de magia al entrar ellos. Disponía de varios muebles a todas luces dispuestos a brindarles a los profesores algún tiempo de conveniente descanso, pues se veían mullidos y blandos. Una chimenea sin fuego y un librero repleto de tomos era por demás, lo que completaba el austero mobiliario.

Draco abandonó su mano y le comentó señalando el apagado hogar:

-Bueno, yo prendería un fuego para no helarnos, pero me han dejado sin varita… así que si la magnífica futura sanadora me concede el honor… Supongo que conoces el hechizo. ¿No?

Ginny no le respondió nada, sólo le regaló una amplia sonrisa… y acercándose a él, temblando cual palmera en medio de un huracán, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, apuntó y susurró: "_Incendio_".

Y así como en la pequeña chimenea un nutrido fuego ardió, entre los dos muchachos también una llama invisible pero tangible empezó a inflamarse sin control.

Draco la tomó de un brazo y sin decir palabra, la acercó a él. Ginny sentía una mezcla extraña de pasión, deseo y miedo… era raro de definir. Pero curiosamente tenía absoluta confianza en Draco, su instinto le decía que si con sólo un par de besos la había hecho volar, eso que estaban por consumar sería total y grandioso… y por lo tanto, se dejó llevar.

El chico la besó de nuevo, gimiendo de un modo tal que Ginny se sorprendió. La maravillaba la percepción de cierto agradecimiento que Draco le manifestaba por estar con ella, como si el muchacho no se diera cuenta que _eso que iban a hacer_ era tan deseado por la chica como por él. Sin poderlo evitar, Ginny se enterneció… y por primera vez, bendijo la suerte del destino que había jugado a unirlos, cuando antes ella sólo lo había maldecido una y otra vez.

Draco soltó su brazo y de inmediato Ginny percibió que empezaba a desabotonarle la túnica… No tardó mucho, y entonces se la quitó. La chica sintió como caía la prenda justo a sus pies y el aire fresco del lugar la hizo temblar por un momento, pero al segundo el chico la había envuelto protector en sus brazos.

La estrujó tan fuerte que creyó que le quebraría una costilla, o dos. Apretujada contra su firme pecho, Draco la hizo que doblara un poco el cuello hacia atrás, introduciendo casi con violencia su lengua en la dulce boca de la chica, gimiendo con fogosidad.

De pronto, aflojó su abrazo, y ansioso en extremo, llevó sus expertas manos desde su espalda hacia los pequeños hombros de Ginny, y después de pensarlo unos segundos, los bajó para atrapar cada seno de la chica con ellas. Draco separó por una milésima de tiempo su boca de la de la pelirroja para murmurar con áspera voz:

-¡Oh, Ginny Weasley, cómo te he deseado!... _Cómo te deseo_.

-No… -gimoteó ella sin abrir los ojos. –No me recuerdes quien soy… sólo Ginny, Draco. Ni Weasley ni Malfoy, sólo tú y yo… ¿De acuerdo?

Draco le respondió tomando su boca de nuevo… apretándola contra la suya como si su vida dependiera de ello. Masajeó gentil por unos momentos sus blandos senos, y cuando sus pezones reaccionaron al estímulo, Draco los sintió aún sobre la blusa y se los oprimió suavemente con sus pulgares y dedos índices, provocando que Ginny se jalara involuntariamente hacia atrás, al creer que la sensación era muy fuerte como para soportar sin inmutarse.

El chico abandonó la caricia, y con celeridad dirigió sus dedos a los pequeños botones de la blusa de ella. Los desabrochó con pasmosa rapidez y agilidad, y entonces volvió a dejar de besarla para poder admirar el tesoro que recién acababa de destapar. Y mientras pasaba su blanca prenda por los hombros y brazos de Ginny, sus grises ojos se perdieron en la vista de sus senos envueltos en una delicada prenda de encaje y algodón…

La blusa cayó al suelo, y las manos de Draco sobre sus senos… Inclinó la cabeza y su boca se apoderó de uno de ellos, causando una sensación indefinible en Ginny, una rara mezcla de placer y agitación. Aún sobre la suave tela de su sostén, él mordisqueó su pezón, mojando de saliva hasta llegar a su piel y Ginny sintió el calor y la humedad de su boca a través de su prenda recibiendo en consecuencia un inclemente golpe de excitación, el cual la hizo gemir y arquear su espalda hacia atrás. Tuvo que sostenerse de los hombros de Draco para no caer.

Mientras cambiaba de objeto de degustación, sus manos volaron hacia su espalda directo al broche de la íntima prenda. La soltó con destreza, y despegando su boca de ella, el sostén pasó a ser un compañero olvidado más. Draco se incorporó de nuevo en su totalidad, besando otra vez a Ginny en la boca con enervada efusión; y aferrándola de los brazos, la empujó con suavidad hasta que las piernas de la chica chocaron con un enorme, viejo y azul sillón.

Siguió empujándola hasta que ella se sentó. Draco dejó su boca por un momento, la tocó con ligereza en los hombros y, perdiéndose en la hermosa y angelical vista de la chica semidesnuda con su rojo cabello cayendo sobre sus senos, la recostó sobre el tibio lecho.

-Yo juro que… -dijo él con voz profunda. –que no te arrepentirás de esto, Ginny. Haré que disfrutes de cada momento.

Ella ya lo intuía, y de verdad que no esperaba menos de Draco, pues el apasionamiento que grababa en cada beso se lo constataba.

-Lo sé. Y también sé, que pase lo que pase no me arrepentiré.

Ginny tenía vergüenza de su desnudez y desasosiego de que la decisión fuera incorrecta. Trató de no demostrarlo, pues no podía ni quería echarse para atrás… Deseaba de corazón experimentar todo lo que la enorme atracción por ese muchacho le prometía ofrecer. Además, había algo en la mirada de Draco que le brindaba confianza; sus ojos emitían destellos plateados al reflejar el fuego de la chimenea, y eran cálidos y brillantes, llenos de esperanza y cariño.

Procurando que su largo cabello cubriera un poco de su desnudez para no sentirse tan expuesta, esperó a que Draco le quitase sus zapatos y calcetas, y mientras lo hacía el chico no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, como cerciorándose que en verdad era ella y eso que estaba pasando era completamente real. Acarició sus pies y delgadas pantorrillas, haciendo que la chica creyera que jamás nada más suave que las palmas de Draco le había tocado alguna vez el cuerpo.

Las manos de Draco viajaron hasta sus muslos, y ahí se quedaron, describiendo movimientos circulares sobre su tersa piel. Ginny suspiró con profundidad, esas caricias eran tan agradables que le parecía imposible que pudiera haber todavía más. El chico la miró con los ojos velados de deseo y le preguntó, al tiempo que tocaba la tela de su falda:

-¿Puedo?

Ella accedió apenas susceptiblemente, y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. La hora de la verdad había llegado, y el miedo a no gustarle la hizo entrar en pánico. Draco escurrió sus manos por su cintura, llevándolas por debajo de la chica. Ginny arqueó un poco su cuerpo, levantando la espalda con el propósito de darle espacio para lograr su cometido: despojarla de su falda.

**----------oOo----------**

La pasó por sus piernas una vez desabotonada, incapaz de quitar los ojos del hermoso cuadro que la chica le presentaba. Sus rubias cejas se inclinaron en un movimiento de dolorosa sorpresa, incrédulo hasta la médula que eso estuviera realmente ocurriendo. Se preguntó mil veces que era lo bueno que él había alguna vez hecho en su vida para merecer tal recompensa, y la única conclusión a la que llegaba era: absolutamente nada.

Entonces. ¿Por qué él podía tener a su merced a una chica tan especial y bella como Ginny? Ella no era como las otras, era diferente… Era sincera y luchadora, valiente y honesta. Y además, se le entregaba confiada y era… _virgen_.

Se estremeció al recordarlo. Tuvo verdadero terror de lastimar; él podía suponer que tenía que ser gentil y caballeroso, pero no tenía una maldita idea de cómo. Una voz de su interior le susurró: _Sólo hazlo despacio y con paciencia, y a ella no le pesará jamás haberse entregado a ti_… Y quizá, si lo hacía _demasiado bien_, ella quisiera repetir, alguna otra noche más.

Dejó caer la falda gris del uniforme de ella al tapete roído que estaba al pie del sillón, sin analizar el cariz que sus esperanzas estaban tomando: todavía no había pasado aún nada entre ellos y él ya estaba añorando un próximo encuentro. Probablemente, si hubiera recordado que su objetivo primario había sido tomar lo que Ginny le ofreciera y después decir "adiós, hasta nunca", se habría aterrorizado al grado de salir corriendo de lo mucho que sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja habían cambiado.

Ardiendo en pasión, con miedo de tocar (le daba la impresión que Ginny era delicada como el cristal), aún sentado a su lado, se inclinó sobre ella y le retiró con delicadeza el suave cabello de su pecho… Las manos le temblaban al sentir entre sus dedos el soñado tacto de la reluciente y roja melena, pero pretendió que ella no lo notase pues no quería que creyera que era un cobarde.

El fuego del hogar iluminaba con irregulares tonos de rojos y naranjas, y el sonido de su crepitar era lo único que interrumpía los pensamientos de la pareja… Draco miró fuego también en la mirada vidriosa de la chica, y no pudiendo aguantar más, y aún sin desvestirse de sus pijamas, golpeó su boca con la suya de nuevo…

Fuerte.

Paseando sus manos por su cuerpo, percibiendo como el hielo de su soledad y angustia se disolvía en el alma, con el calor que la férvida piel de ella le estaba proporcionando.

Caliente.

Se colocó por encima de ella, abandonando con melancolía su boca y lengua, para adentrarse en otros recovecos de su piel: probando su sabor en el cuello, en la cavidad tan marcada de sus clavículas, sus hombros delgados… sus senos.

Vehemente.

Aplastándola con su peso, cortándole el aire… Haciéndola gemir con impaciencia y desespero… Enterándose que ella también lo acariciaba, que sus pequeñas y tibias manos se deslizaban por su cabello platino y despeinado, con ansiedad y cariño…

Cruel.

Oprimiendo su pubis contra el de ella, sintiendo su vientre plano y virginal contra su pulsante erección. Ella exhaló un suspiro de dolor, pero a él no le importó… algo parecido a la locura se había apoderado de su mente, haciéndolo que la delicadeza pasara a un plano irrelevante.

Mordisqueó y lamió sus erguidos pezones hasta cansarse, y anhelando sentirse piel a piel con esa hermosa mujer, tuvo que abandonar su bucal exploración para incorporarse un poco y de un enérgico jalón, desabotonarse de un solo golpe su pijama superior.

De inmediato las manos de Ginny invadieron su piel hasta ese momento escondida… Sintió las palmas en sus pectorales y los pulgares de la chica juguetearon con sus tetillas, haciéndolo gemir algo que sonó como: _"Oh, Dios"_.

Las sensaciones que Ginny le estaba regando como pólvora encendida sobre su pecho, eran tantas y tan grandes que por un momento se olvidó de todo, hasta de la chica misma… cerró los ojos concentrando toda su alma en el disfrute que era que unas manos deseadas y sinceras recorrieran su piel… Jamás nadie lo había hecho sentir así, y si no hubiera estado tan ofuscado se hubiera preguntado el porqué.

Percibió que Ginny dejaba la caricia y bajaba sus manos, y con dolor Draco abrió los ojos. Jadeó al ver que la muchacha se estaba lamiendo sus propios dedos, y presintiendo el motivo, Draco se relamió esperando…

Cuando la muchacha lo tocó otra vez en los pezones pero ahora con sus dedos mojados de tibia saliva, fue como explotar en mil pedazos.

-¡OH, MIERDA!... ¡Ginny, por Dios! –gritó pasmado.

Pero, por Merlín¿Qué esta chica lo quería volver loco? Sin dejar de gemir complacido, percibió la manera en que la muchacha deslizaba sus manos por todo su torso, llegando a sus hombros e intentando bajar por ellos la camisa de sus pijamas que aún traía colocadas.

Con lentitud lo logró… y bajó con suavidad su caricia sobre cada uno de los brazos del muchacho, quien sintió un dolor quemante en su antebrazo izquierdo cuando la mano de Ginny lo rozó.

-Draco… -la escuchó mascullar en una voz que era un suspiro aterrado. –Eso que tienes ahí… ¡Merlín!. ¿Qué no es la…?

_¡La marca!_ ¡Malditos demonios, cómo lo había podido olvidar!

Como un resorte diabólico, Draco se levantó de sobre la chica, quien lo miraba con expresión incrédula, como esperando que él le dijera que no había problema, que sólo era pintura o una broma estúpida. Pero no era nada de eso, y Draco sabía, por Merlín que sabía, que esa niña nunca debió haberse enterado…

Se alejó del sillón dejándola a ella yaciendo ahí, aún con sus asustados ojos abiertos como platos y pidiéndole una explicación. Se acomodó como pudo su pijama superior, y sin abrochar los botones y aún con una dolorosa y notable erección; se dio media vuelta, abriendo la puerta y largándose como endemoniado de ahí.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, he decido poner mis comentarios y agradecimientos acá al final, para que se vea más bonito y porque sé que hay quien no los lee y pues, así será mejor para ellos, jaja!

Espero que les haya "medio-gustado", pues sé que ha sido un capítulo agridulce, pero así era esto... Ahora, veremos como reacciona nuestra valerosa pelirroja. Ustedes. ¿cómo creen?

Quiero agradecer a todas las hermosas personitas que me dejaron review el cap pasado, pues es por ellas que sigo escribiendo este fic... Sus nombres son:

**Motita Witch, Nyissa, Hikari Katsuragi, Mary, Chibi Haru-Sama, Sakura Shidou, S. Lily Potter, Arashi04, Leodyn, Pily, Miechen-Chan, Karen, Karina **(gracias por lo que me cuentas, qué linda... qué bueno que todas mis historias te gustan, espero que así siga! besos, bonita y gracias por escribir!),** Honey** y **Arcueid27Granger.**

Todo mi agradecimiento eterno a ustedes, y si creen que lo merezco... escríbanme de nuevo! jajaja! Besos a todos y gracias por leer!


	7. Svādist khānā, 1ª Parte

**Capítulo 7**

**Svādist khānā**

**1ª Parte**

**----------oOo----------**

"_¡Espera! Iré junto a ti._

_Me ofendes, si me dejas así."_

El fuego era magia, no cabía duda. Elemento, sustancia o lo que fuera, era singular y ejercía fascinación en magos y muggles por igual. A Ginny siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo frente a él, tan cerca que más de una vez estuvo a punto de quemarse las pestañas.

Recordó el año en que Ron entró a Hogwarts y ella se había quedado sola en La Madriguera, sin nadie con quien jugar o pelear. Sus horas de ocio después de la tutoría que le daba su mamá las había pasado mayormente perdida frente al gran fuego de la chimenea de la cocina, con la esperanza de que su papá llegara temprano de trabajar.

Le provocaba un poco de temor la manera en que las lenguas de fuego parecían formar figuras, humanas y diabólicas la mayoría. Pero era reconfortante, y el modo que hipnotizaba le ayudaba a mitigar la tristeza y la soledad que sentía.

Justo como ahora.

El fuego de la sala común de Gryffindor era mucho más pequeño que el de su casa, pero igual le servía para entretenerse en él. Sólo que ahora, no parecía ayudarle demasiado a olvidar sus penas como lo hizo en su niñez, pues al mirarlo le recordaba de inmediato a aquella hoguera que ella misma convocó por pedido de Draco hacía varias noches en la prohibida sala de maestros.

Un escalofrío de vergüenza y rencor la recorrió, y su boca se curvó en un puchero de dolor. Suspiró con un poco de trabajo, pues tenía apoyada su barbilla en el descansabrazos del sillón más grande de la sala, a un lado de la chimenea.

_Bastardo_, pensó.

_Cobarde_.

Aunque quizá el temor de Draco no fuera para menos. Tal vez tuviera fundamento. Aquella noche estaba tan herida que tal vez sí le hubiese lanzado un hechizo de buena gana, pero con el paso de los días se percataba que le había dolido aún más que él hubiese dudado de la complicidad de Ginny, que el mismo hecho de haberla abandonado en la sala de maestros… desnuda y con todas sus ganas a punto de turrón.

Después de todo, lo más seguro es que ella tampoco hubiese podido continuar con "la acción", pues el interés de saber el motivo por el cual Draco portaba la marca hubiese echado por la borda cualquier pasión.

Y al haber huido de manera abrupta y tan poco caballerosa, había hecho que Ginny luchara contra una débil vocecilla en su conciencia que le decía que tenía que informar a alguien que, dentro del plantel escolar, había un estudiante que portaba la marca.

Pero no había tenido que pelear mucho contra ella misma, pues el inusitado cariño que le había tomado a Draco se había impuesto… Y jamás le hubiera permitido acusarlo ante absolutamente nadie. El solo pensamiento de Draco expulsado y camino a Azkaban le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo de puro terror… y era en ese momento que se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué el destino la había llevado a involucrarse con alguien que parecía estar consignado a tener un mal final.

Suspiró hondamente, suprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Era tarde pero aún la sala común estaba densamente poblada por sus compañeros de casa. Un par de chicas entraron por el agujero de la Dama Gorda, y de inmediato escuchó un gemido de terror emitido por Ron. Y entonces no le cupo duda que las recién llegadas eran Lavender y Parvati.

Levantó la cara sólo para no perderse de observar los gestos de fastidio que Ron hacía mientras Lavender se le lanzaba encima y lo estrujaba en un apretado abrazo; y sonriendo, Ginny movió la cabeza y se preguntó porqué su hermano no daba por terminada su relación con ella si tanto le molestaba. Regresó sus ojos a la chimenea, dispuesta a seguir rumiando su depresión.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y mirando de reojo, vio a Parvati sonreírle y hacer un gesto de displicencia hacia Lavender y Ron. Ginny asintió, y ambas rieron un poco. Parvati traía algo que parecía ser una revista enrollada, y por pura cortesía, Ginny le preguntó que era.

-Ah, esto… -Parvati la desenrolló y se la mostró. Efectivamente era una revista, con una bruja joven muy guapa, de evidentes rasgos hindúes, en la portada. Pestañeaba y sonreía presumida hacia ellas. –Es la última edición de _"Brujitas In"_… Mi madre me la manda porque a Lavender y a mí nos encanta. ¿Quieres darle una hojeada?

-Ah, bueno… -Ginny empezó, con el claro afán de negarse. Regularmente ese tipo de revistas sí le agradaban, pues a veces eran útiles y entretenidas, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos para frivolidades.

Pero Parvati le colocó la revista en su regazo y se levantó, como si creyera que nadie se negaría a leer su amada revista.

-Devuélvemela cuando gustes, yo ya la revisé toda. Quizá encuentres algún artículo que te sirva…

Diciendo esto se marchó hacia el dormitorio sin esperar a Lavender, pues ésta estaba muy entretenida en un apasionado beso con Ron. Ginny la miró irse y murmuró bajito para que nadie la oyera:

-Seguro… si trae un artículo llamado "Qué hacer si tu chico es un potencial Mortífago"… entonces sí que me servirá.

Arrojó la revista a un lado, y se perdió de nuevo en el fuego. _Un Mortífago…_

_¿Por qué, Draco?_

Había creído que él sería diferente a su padre. Diferente a todos esos adultos malvados que estaban en las filas del _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Pero se había equivocado, Draco estaba con ellos a pesar de su juventud y de que aún estudiaba en el colegio. Ella no tenía idea que alguien de su edad pudiera ser ya un Mortífago; quiso suponer que eran las circunstancias actuales y el hecho de que su padre estuviera preso en Azkaban.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones en las que pensaba en Draco después de aquella noche, intentó imaginar cómo fue que el chico rubio había decidido, admitido o pedido que le pusieran aquella macabra marca. Se estremeció de repugnancia y miedo, pues ella tenía la seguridad que ésta sólo era grabada a fuego por el mismísimo _quién-tú-sabes_.

Un escalofrío la recorrió. _Debió haberle dolido tanto… y además, haber estado ante…_

-Harry… -llamó Ginny a su amigo, que en ese momento estaba haciendo un ensayo junto a Hermione en la mesa que estaba a su espalda.

-¿Mmmh? –respondió Harry, sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

-¿Qué tan horrible…? Quiero decir. ¿qué se siente ver a _tú-ya-sabes-quién?. _¿Qué se siente estar en su presencia?. ¿Es tan terrorífico cómo me lo imagino?

Harry levantó su cabeza y dejó de escribir, al igual que Hermione, quien seguía la conversación con interés. –No sé que tan terrorífico te lo imagines, Ginny, pero te puedo asegurar que es mil veces peor. Es como mirar a la mismísima muerte; cada célula de tu cuerpo se estremece de miedo, de angustia… Es tan fuerte su aura de maldad que sientes que te asfixia… que te come –hubo una pausa, en la que los tres se miraron sabiendo que algún día seguramente tendrían que verlo frente a frente. Y entonces, Harry le preguntó: -¿Por qué querías saber?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza: -Ideas mías, nada importante –se giró de nuevo hacia el fuego, y sólo pudo pensar una cosa más:

_Pobre Draco_.

De verdad, no se quiso ni imaginar la escena que habría tenido lugar. Y como si un golpe de sentido común la azotara contra el suelo, tuvo la certeza de que _eso_ no había sido voluntario. Que Malfoy no lo había pedido ni deseado. No. Tenía que haber sido forzado. Orillado, quizá, a cubrir el espacio vacío dejado por su padre.

_Sí, tuvo que ser obligado_.

De nuevo suspiró, pero ahora con un poco de alivio. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Por eso el chico estaba tan delgado y pálido, seguramente el peso de traer la marca en su cuerpo era algo tan insoportable que lo estaba enfermando. Y esa noche, al verse descubierto por Ginny, había huido, temeroso quizá de su rechazo o de que lo acusara con Dumbledore.

Y los días siguientes, la había estado evitando. Ginny no lo buscaba tampoco, pero las veces que coincidían en el Comedor o dónde fuera, Draco nunca la miraba. Ginny lo observaba de pasada, y en vez de sentir odio o rencor por el plantón, se sentía curiosamente enternecida, como si el chico le diera cierta lástima. Draco parecía tan preocupado y nervioso, que seguramente estaba temiendo que Ginny lo inculpara en cualquier momento.

Y eso era lo que a Ginny le dolía, precisamente. Su falta de confianza. Qué Draco pudiera creer que, a pesar de haber estado a punto de entregarse a él, ella no sintiera nada ya por el muchacho. Y por supuesto que no le deseaba ningún daño.

Ginny cerró los ojos y pensó en esos sentimientos… Sentimientos que, lentos pero seguros, se estaban forjando en su alma con respecto a Draco. No podía o no quería admitir que estuviese enamorada, pero era cierto que lo que Malfoy inspiraba en ella era algo más que el simple deseo de ser poseída por él. El chico le preocupaba enormemente, temía por él. Deseaba estar más cerca de él.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y haberle pedido al Sombrero Seleccionador que la hubiera colocado en Slytherin en vez de Gryffindor… así, podrían estar cerca el uno del otro y nadie sospecharía de su relación…

Se rió bajito de ella misma, sintiéndose ridícula por estar anhelando hasta con un cambio de Casa, sólo por estar próxima a Draco.

Se levantó, dispuesta a irse a la cama, y se percató que casi olvida la revista que Parvati le prestó. La tomó y subió con ella las escaleras del dormitorio, y a casa paso que daba, una afanosa lucha interna se gestaba en ella.

Draco había huido aquella noche y ahora la evitaba… ¿por qué?

_Por que cree que lo voy a rechazar, por tener la marca_, se contestó ella misma.

¿Y de verdad lo rechazaría?

_Por supuesto que no… él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida._

¿Lo mejor?. ¿Más que Dean? Entonces. ¿lo quería?... ¿Ella estaba enamorada?

Se detuvo, incierta ante su propia pregunta… sacudió la cabeza, pensando que si bien no creía que fuera amor, por lo menos si tenía la seguridad de que se moriría sino se sabía sólo suya y de nadie más. Reanudó su marcha escaleras arriba, y se respondió:

_Lo quiero. Quiero que sea mío y yo quiero ser suya._

¡Bien! Pues entonces… ¿qué esperaba para hacer algo?

Al momento de llegar a su habitación, sentía cómo si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima… le pareció que por fin, después de días de pensar en Draco, había logrado deducir, casi sin temor a equivocarse, qué él era sólo una víctima más del malvado mago oscuro.

Se dejó caer en su cama, no se podía decir que se sintiera especialmente feliz, pues aún obligado o no, el hecho era que Draco tenía la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo y eso era bastante preocupante por sí solo. Pero por lo menos, quedaba la esperanza que Harry, Dumbledore o quien fuera venciera al mago oscuro y entonces, Draco quedaría libre… y podría demostrar que fue obligado, que lo reclutaron contra su voluntad y sería absuelto y todo lo demás. Y entonces…

La sola idea la ilusionó, y tuvo ganas de brincar y reír. No le tomó más de un segundo decidir.

Mañana hablaría con Draco.

Y le diría que eso no le importaba, que ella confiaba que él no había sido voluntario, que a pesar de tener todo en su contra, aún quedaba algo de esperanza… y sobre todo, que Ginny aún deseaba estar con él, entregarse a él. Continuar con lo que habían interrumpido en la sala de maestros.

Se estremeció de deseo tan sólo de pensar en _aquello_ que Draco la hacía sentir con sólo tocar su cuerpo. No podía imaginarse, por más que lo intentaba, cómo sería _hacer_ el acto completo. Había escuchado decir que era sublime, que era lo mejor… pero por Merlín que no podía visualizarlo ni un poco. Sonrió, y se prometió a ella misma que pronto lo averiguaría. Y solamente, de la mano de Draco.

Soñó despierta por un rato, recordando la manera en que la besaba y que la hacía sentir que algo se derretía en su interior. Sus labios eran tan suaves, y su lengua atrevida y apasionada… el modo en que invadía su boca la excitaba. Añoró su sabor y su aroma, el tacto de su cabello entre sus dedos… la suave piel de su torso y la forma en que gimió y se estremeció cuando ella lo acarició.

Ginny sintió justo en ese momento un golpe de calor en su vientre y una desesperación en todo su cuerpo, como si el simple pensamiento de lo que Draco le hizo alguna vez, le provocara reacciones como si realmente eso pasara de nuevo. Abrazó una de sus almohadas y se giró hasta quedar acostada de lado, intentando no pensar más, pues sabía que la insatisfacción que seguiría a su fantasía era dolorosa y cruel.

Suspiró muchas veces, intentando tranquilizar su cuerpo ansioso. Tratando de pensar en otras cosas que no provocaran que su ánimo respondiera de ese modo… Pero era difícil, estaba casi desesperada por _saber_, por probar… por averiguar qué _era, _por fin_, hacer el amor._

Apretujó más la almohada contra su pecho, mientras contraía sus piernas al sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su sexo… Gimió de complacencia, intentando no pensar, pero pensando de todos modos.

Draco desnudándola… sus ojos brillando en tonos plata. Ginny se retorció con la almohada, sumergiendo su rostro en ella. Las manos del chico acariciando sus senos, poniendo duros sus pezones en respuesta… y más tarde, su boca, caliente y loca… mordisqueando y lamiendo. Mojando de saliva su prenda íntima…

_¡Por el amor de Merlín, qué diablos me estoy haciendo!_

Gritó Ginny en su mente, y de golpe se incorporó. Respiraba con agitación, asombrada de lo que los simples recuerdos le provocaban. Y eso que no había llegado aún a la parte dónde Draco había oprimido contra su vientre _cierta parte_ de la anatomía del chico que Ginny no podía… ni quería imaginarse cómo era.

Respiró profundo, logrando calmarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a su lado la revista de Parvati… No le apetecía leer, pero quizá así pudiera olvidarse un rato de esos turbadores pensamientos… Sonrió pensando que, si al día siguiente hablaba con Draco, quizá… Si él aún quería, y lo convencía que a ella no le importaba… Quizá, eso que estaba imaginando, se podía hacer realidad de nuevo muy pronto.

Satisfecha con su resolución de buscar a Draco al día siguiente, cruzó las piernas y abrió la revista, sin querer ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que tendría en su ánimo si descubría que Draco ya no quería nada con ella.

_¡Qué revista tan cursi!_ Pensó mientras daba vuelta a las hojas. _"Filtro hecho en casa para uñas largas y bonitas, cuyo color cambia por sí solo cada día"… "Mi mejor amiga es una muggle racista: caso de la vida real"… "Fotos Mágicas exclusivas de la quinta boda de Celestina Warbeck"… Uff_.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la revista y aventarla lejos, cuando algo llamó su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su sonrisa se iluminó. Estaba mirando unos anuncios de artículos mágicos que se vendían por correspondencia, y uno de ellos le atrajo poderosamente… parecía ser una buena idea. Buscó el precio del artilugio y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que no era costoso y que podía pagar por él.

De inmediato, arrancó el cupón de pedido y salió a exigirle a Ron que le prestara a su lechuza Pig.

**----------oOo----------**

Al otro día, era sábado por fin. Draco se despertó tarde, pues su recurrente insomnio lo tenía agotado hasta la muerte… Harto y cansado, pensó que le esperaba trabajo en la Sala de los Menesteres, y entonces bufó fastidiado. _Maldita misión, ya me tiene hasta la mierda_… pensaba, renegando una vez más de su condición obligada de Mortífago.

Se mordió los labios al pensar en Ginny, y la familiar angustia de no saber si la chica lo acusaría con Dumbledore, o con alguien de su familia o hasta con el inútil de Potter… lo sacudió como diario, provocándole que le doliera la cabeza…

Pero habían pasado varios días, y la chica pelirroja no daba señales de haber difundido su secreto. Draco no sabía que pensar de ella, pudo haber imaginado que estaría furiosa por lo acontecido, por haberla dejado sola y desnuda al haber entrado en pánico, al haber huido al no tener una explicación a lo que la chica había descubierto dibujado en su cuerpo.

Sabía que no debía haber sido tan cobarde, que ella no se merecía eso en lo absoluto. Ginny había confiado en él, al grado de estar dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma sin casi conocerlo, sin exigirle ningún compromiso ni nada a cambio.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para retroceder. Recordó cómo al día siguiente de aquella noche, casi le habían dado ganas de hacer su baúl y escapar de Hogwarts, seguro cómo estaba que ella lo delataría. Pero el temor a enfrentar a su Señor Oscuro sin haber cumplido su misión fue aún mayor que el miedo a ir a Azkaban, por lo que al final se quedó. Sin embargo, pasó la mañana… y el día completo y nadie lo enfrentó, ni profesores ni el Ministerio.

Al mediodía había visto a Ginny en el Comedor, y aunque la chica ni siquiera le dirigió una sola mirada, había algo en ella que le dijo que su secreto se salvó. Draco alcanzaba a percibir en Ginny un aura de furiosa resignación, como si ella tratara de aparentar que lo de la noche nunca pasó. Y que Draco sería borrado de su memoria para siempre.

Eso lo lastimaba, obviamente. Pero no tenía opción. Ahora estaba convencido que el sexo ocasional también le estaba prohibido, al no poder andar exponiendo su marca oscura por ahí a cualquier chica… Quizá sólo si fuera alguna hija de Mortífago.

Y cuando pensaba en eso, aún más se asombraba que Ginny guardara su secreto. Siendo ella hija de traidores a la sangre pura, que se regocijarían de la desgracia de los Malfoy… siendo amiga de Potter, su eterno enemigo… siendo casi parte de esa ridícula asociación hecha por Dumbledore, "la orden como se llame"… Y aún así, no parecía decirle a nadie que había descubierto que Draco era Mortífago.

_¿Por qué, Ginny Weasley?_ Pensó mientras metía su mano bajo su almohada y acariciaba la negra mantilla. No quería pensar en la respuesta, pues temía hacerse falsas esperanzas cuya realidad lo lastimaría más.

Sobre todo, esperanzas. Esa era una palabra que no tenía cabida en su vida ya más. Tenía que olvidarse de la pelirroja y continuar con su misión… No le quedaba de otra, pues jamás pensó tener otra oportunidad con Ginny después de su cobarde proceder.

Media hora más tarde, estaba subiendo hacia el Comedor para desayunar, acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Pansy no le hablaba, por suerte… la trigueña estaba hecha un basilisco desde la noche de los chocolates con poción.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia al recordar que, después de la visita de Ginny a la enfermería, cuando le fue a avisar que no los comiera, Crabbe y Goyle habían llegado a darle las buenas noches. Entonces, Draco les invitó chocolates y, regocijado, observó a los dos glotones devorarse la caja completa antes de que un brillo peculiar resaltara en los ojos de ambos y abandonaran la enfermería a toda prisa en busca de Pansy Parkinson.

El recuerdo de una Pansy furiosa enfrentándolo al otro día, todavía hoy lo hacía reír. La chica le había dicho que los dos gorilones la habían acorralado, abrazado e intentado besar en su sala común, y por suerte para ella que empezaron a pelear por ver quien se quedaba con su amor, y así tuvo modo de escapar a su habitación.

Draco le había dicho que lo tenía bien merecido por tramposa, y que se olvidara de él, pues ni con pociones de amor conseguiría atraparlo en sus garras. Que se alegrara de tener para escoger de entre la inteligencia de Crabbe o la gallardía de Goyle, y entonces Pansy se había dado media vuelta y marchado, bufando de rabia y dejando a Draco bastante divertido.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando por inercia y costumbre buscó a Ginny al entrar al Gran Salón. Estaba dónde siempre, sentada junto al gordo de Longbottom. Draco agachó la mirada, pensando que nunca se imaginó que sentiría envidia de ese patético panzón algún día. Le envidiaba la suerte de poder estar tan cerca de ella y ser su amigo sin levantar sospechas.

Un jalón en su túnica lo sorprendió y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo de improviso a ver qué lo había atorado.

-¡Hey! –gritó Goyle. -¿Qué crees que haces, estúpida loca?

Draco volteó hacia su izquierda, a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y descubrió que Goyle se dirigía a Lunática Lovegood, quien, al parecer, era la que lo había tomado de la túnica al pasar. La chica rubia no miraba a su gordo amigo, sino a él. Parecía muy tranquila, y entonces le sonrió y levantó una ceja, señalando con sus ojos hacia su túnica y luego hacia la mesa de Gryffindor…

Draco sintió que temblaba… Él sabía que esa chica era amiga de Ginny, pues las había visto juntas muchas veces. ¿Estaría tratando de decirle algo sobre la pelirroja?

-Cierra la bocaza, Goyle –le susurró a su amigote. –Estoy seguro que Lovegood tiene su buena razón para hacer lo que hizo. ¿O no, Lunática?

La chica levantó su barbilla, aparentemente sin inmutarse ante su tono cortante y frío. Sin dejar de sonreír amable, le explicó:

-Tenías un bicho _rojo_ justo aquí –le señaló el bolsillo de su túnica. –Te lo he quitado antes que te picara.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como idiotas, mientras que Draco sentía que el alma se le caía a los pies. _¿Un bicho "rojo"?_ Por Merlín que esta niña estaba tratando de decirle algo. Tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás, y por un segundo, su mirada se cruzó con la de Ginny. Pero casi de inmediato, la chica miró otra vez su plato de avena.

-¡Cállense ya, estúpidos! –les espetó a sus amigos. –Ella dice la verdad. Yo… traía un bicho… Gracias, Lovegood. Debió haber sido un honor para ti poderme tocar aunque sea de mis ropas.

La miró con intensidad, pero los ojos celestes de la chica no le daban ningún mensaje… Sólo parecían sonreírle junto con sus labios.

-De nada, Malfoy… el bicho está en tu bolsillo –y dicho esto, se giró para seguir comiendo.

Draco se dio la media vuelta rumbo a su mesa, sintiéndose más y más débil a cada paso que daba. Incapaz de resistir más sin averiguar de qué hablaba la chica, se llevó su mano al bolsillo y buscó… casi se muerde el labio cuando sus dedos palparon un pergamino doblado en el interior.

Se paró en seco otra vez. Les dijo a Crabbe y Goyle que tenía que ir al baño y, despavorido, corrió hacia la salida del Comedor.

Una vez fuera y sin nadie a la vista, se sacó el pergamino y lo desdobló… el corazón le palpitaba con dolor de la emoción… Le rogaba a todo lo que fuera sagrado que eso significara algo bueno.

_Malfoy:_

_Necesito mostrarte algo. Dame lugar y hora. Te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí; no te defraudaré._

_G.W._

Draco casi estruja el papel de lo feliz que se sintió… una sonrisa idiota le iluminó el rostro, y arrebatándole un lápiz a un chico de primero que pasaba por ahí, escribió justo debajo del mensaje:

_Límite del Bosque Prohibido, del lado del Lago. Justo ahora al terminar desayuno._

Lo pensó por un momento, y después de titubear un poco, agregó:

_Gracias… Te espero._

_D.M._

**----------oOo----------**

No fue difícil deshacerse de sus amigos al terminar de desayunar, sólo les dijo que necesitaba estar a solas un rato. Había caminado a paso veloz sobre la nieve, después de haber corrido a su habitación por un indispensable abrigo. Ya afuera en los terrenos, se escondió detrás de un árbol junto al Lago, de modo que nadie que no estuviera justo a su lado lo alcanzaría a descubrir.

Pero el tiempo pasó y ella no llegaba, haciendo que Draco empezara a temer que el mensaje no le hubiese sido entregado a tiempo. Tiritando de frío, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo negro de lana, arrepintiéndose de haberle regresado la nota a Lovegood cuando regresó al Comedor. Había fingido que la empujaba haciendo gestos de asco, y había aprovechado para colocarle el pergamino de nuevo en su mano, suplicándole con la mirada que fuera discreta y rápida.

Pero por lo visto no lo había entendido así.

-Maldición, de veras que esa chica anda en la luna –se dijo, creyendo que estaba loco por estar en el exterior nevado, esperanzado de que Ginny acudiría ahí a verlo. O quizá ella pensaría que Malfoy estaba demente al haberla citado ahí afuera con semejante clima.

En eso estaba, cuando pasos en la nieve lo pusieron alerta. Eran suaves y rápidos, y salió de detrás del árbol para descubrir a quien fuera.

Ginny venía tan presurosa y mirando el suelo que pisaba, que no se fijó en Draco que salió prácticamente de la nada y se atravesó en su camino. Chocó de frente a él, y levantó el rostro sorprendida. De inmediato, Draco la aferró de los brazos con sus manos, sin permitir que la chica diera un solo paso atrás.

-Siento si te lastimé –le susurró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza, abriendo los labios pero sin decir palabra. Draco tragó fuerte, incapaz de soportar la visión de la boca de Ginny y no…

En un rápido movimiento la jaló hacia él, llevándola atrás del árbol. Recargó su espalda contra el frío tronco y la acercó a su cuerpo… Sin darle tiempo a nada, agachó su rostro y ahogando un gemido de placer contenido, la besó.

Labios y aliento, ambos helados al principio. No fue suave, ni siquiera al empezar. La besó duro, ávido, rebelde. Absorbiendo los secos labios de la chica entre los suyos casi con violencia, mordisqueando, logrando arrancar un gemido largo de la garganta de Ginny. Suspiró por la nariz e inclinó su cabeza a un lado para poder profundizar, para lograr introducir su lengua adentro, muy adentro… Oprimió los dientes de ella con su lengua, y la sintió abrir la boca, dándole paso. Se metió, mientras la tomaba con una mano por la nuca y con la otra la rodeaba por la espalda.

No sabía porqué estaba haciendo eso, no tuvo ni tiempo de razonar. Sólo sabía que al haberla visto venir hacia él, y sabiendo a lo que había venido… lo habían desquiciado. Y ahora sí, por Merlín, que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Sólo de pensar eso, el frío que había sentido pasó al olvido y todos sus sentidos se agudizaron… Casi juraba que podía escuchar las pequeñísimas olas que se formaban en la orilla del lago, justo a unos metros de distancia. La pasión lo envolvió, y el beso atrevido y fuerte que le estaba dando a Ginny lo desató… su erección empezó a crecer sin que lo pudiera evitar.

Separó por fin su boca de la de ella, y sin alejar más de unos centímetros sus labios de los de Ginny, esperó su reacción. Sabía que se había comportado como un estúpido y un cobarde, y muy en el fondo de su alma sentía que no la merecía… Pero no pensaba decírselo. Por lo menos, no pronto.

Entonces ella sonrió, y sí él lo supo no fue porque la hubiera visto, sino porque sintió su sonrisa junto a su boca. No dijo nada, y entonces Draco tuvo la certeza que había sido perdonado, aún sin pedirlo. Suspiró bastante aliviado.

-Quiero que sepas que lo que tienes en tu brazo… -empezó Ginny, y Draco se tensó, nervioso, esperando que ella exigiera una explicación -para mí no significa nada. Me imagino que tuviste una poderosa razón para permitir que _él_ te pusiera eso, y yo… Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, Draco.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de las palabras de la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño, extrañado ante su indiferencia a semejante evidencia que él estaba de parte de los Mortífagos.

-¿No… no te importa? –tartamudeó sin convencerse por completo. -¿No me temes?

Vio que Ginny se mordía el labio inferior y volteaba su mirada hacia el Lago, como meditando su pregunta. Por un momento, Draco temió que ella lo hubiera citado sólo para hablar y no para lo que había pensado. Avergonzado, empezó a respirar con profundidad para lograr disminuir su excitación. Pero la visión de Ginny, frente a él y en la soledad del Bosque, enfundada en una gruesa falda de pana y un viejo abrigo descolorido, con su cabello suelto alrededor de su rostro y hermosamente sonrosada por el frío, le dificultaban enormemente la tarea de tranquilizarse.

Ella preguntó de repente, sin dejar de mirar al Lago:

-¿Me harás daño?

-No –dijo con completa sinceridad.

-Entonces, no tengo nada que temer contigo. ¿O sí? –regresó sus ojos color miel hacia los suyos y le sonrió con dulzura. –Confío en ti. Y tú. ¿confías en mí?

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, y dando un paso para estar más cerca de ella, levantó sus manos hasta la cara de la chica y tomó sus mejillas, acariciando delicadamente sus cejas con los pulgares. Ginny lo miró anhelante.

-¿Cómo no confiar en la chica más valiente de Hogwarts?... Ginny, cada día me sorprendes más, eres fantástica y yo…

_Te quiero_, pensó decir, pero se mordió la lengua. Arrugó el entrecejo, impresionándose por lo que estuvo a punto de soltar… Intentó pensar en algo más inocente que comentar, y completó:

-…estoy gratamente sorprendido por tu reacción.

Ginny levantó una ceja, escéptica, pero al final sólo sonrió. Draco se aclaró la garganta nervioso, y bajó sus manos de su cara. Avergonzado, decidió cambiar de tema.

-En la nota escribiste que tenías _algo_ que mostrarme… ¿qué es?

Ginny se rió. -¡Pero qué curiosos son los hurones!. ¿Así que la duda te está carcomiendo?

Draco sonrió presuntuoso y la abrazó, mientras le susurraba: -Odio que me llamen hurón. ¿Lo sabías, comadreja?

Ginny soltó unas sonoras carcajadas cuando Draco le pico por las costillas, haciéndole cosquillas. -¡Está bien! No te volveré a llamar hurón, huroncito. ¡Para ya, o no te mostraré mi regalo!

Draco la soltó y le preguntó sarcástico: -¿Un regalo?. ¿Para mí? Gárgolas, que me muero de impaciencia por verlo…

-¡Ja! No finjas, sé que en realidad sí te mueres por verlo… Mira.

Se separó medio metro de él, y entonces se levantó la manga izquierda de su abrigo. Por un momento, Draco se aterrorizó, temió que la chica tuviera, de algún modo que no quería ni pensarlo… _eso_ mismo que él tenía en el antebrazo. Con la voz temblorosa, murmuró: -¿Ginny, qué has hecho…?

Asombrado y sin saber qué pensar, observó que efectivamente Ginny tenía algo grabado en su piel. Pero no era lo que había creído, y el alivio lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi se le doblan las rodillas. Ginny le tendió su brazo y esperó su reacción. Draco la miró a los ojos por un momento y los encontró brillando de traviesos, así que tuvo la certeza que eso no tenía nada que ver con Mortífagos. Bajó la mirada y estudió unos curiosos signos que la chica tenía pintados en su antebrazo con tinta color marrón.

**स्वादिष्ट खाना**

Levantó una ceja, sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir o creer. Aparentemente, la chica se había tatuado algo, pero no alcanzaba a averiguar el porqué. –Y eso… ¿qué es? –le preguntó.

Ginny sonrió anchamente y contestó: - Svādist khānā.

-¿Es cana qué?

- Svādist khānā.

-Ginny… ¿en qué idioma me estás hablando?

-Es hindi, tontito –contestó ella risueña. –La legua de la India.

Draco rodó los ojos. –Ya sé que el hindi es de la India, pero no por saberlo quiere decir que tengo que conocerlo… ¿Tú lo hablas?

-No, pero… tengo una amiga que me ayudó a traducir esta frase. Ella sí es de la India.

Draco la miró por un largo momento, intentando adivinar qué querían decir esos signos… -¿Qué significan?

Ginny sólo se rió y para asombro de Draco, se ruborizó más. –Tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo si tanta es tu curiosidad. Yo sólo te diré eso: svādist khānā.

-¿Así que tengo que adivinar? –preguntó divertido. –Bien... ¿qué tal… "confío en ti"? –la chica negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. -¿No? Bueno, veamos… ¿"Me gusta usted mucho"?. ¿Tampoco?. ¿O, "Draco es el chico más elegante y atractivo de Hogwarts"?. ¡Ya sé, ya sé!. ¿Qué tal: "No tocar. Esta pelirroja pertenece sólo a Malfoy"?

Ginny soltó una risa tan franca y alegre que hizo sonreír a Draco sólo de escucharla.

-Completamente helado, señor Malfoy –le dijo cuando dejó de reír. –Pero quiero que sepas que eso no es todo tu regalo… hay mucho más.

Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió voluptuoso. -¿Más?

Ginny asintió y le murmuró: -Pero necesito mostrártelos en privado.

Draco respingó y sintió que su excitación reclamaba acto de presencia de nuevo.

**----------oOo----------**

Al llevarla de la mano hacia la pequeña cueva que conocía, no dejaba de maravillarse por su buena suerte. Recordó que apenas hacía unos días, había recorrido ese mismo camino con una tipa que no le importaba en lo absoluto y entonces, había pensado que daría lo que fuera por que en su lugar, hubiera sido Ginny. Una enorme sonrisa cruzó su pálido rostro al pensar que su deseo, estaba por hacerse realidad.

Ginny lo miraba curiosa, y al verlo sonreír tan ampliamente, le preguntó:

-¿Qué te causa tanta diversión?

Draco la miró, y como no quería confesarle su secreto anhelo, le platicó el destino de los chocolates de Pansy, lo que provocó grandes risas en la chica. Llegó un momento en que los dos habían charlado y reído tanto, que Draco tuvo que admitir que antes de Ginny, con ninguna chica se había sentido así… La piel se le enchinaba sólo de saber lo que a continuación les esperaba.

Conforme se internaron en la espesura, la temperatura parecía descender al igual que las grandes sombras de los árboles sin hojas. Draco la miraba de reojo, asombrado y dándole las gracias a los dioses del Olimpo de que ella lo hubiera aceptado, aún mortífago y todo. No le quedaba muy claro el significado del tatuaje en su brazo, pero intentaba suponer que era una muestra de solidaridad o algo así.

Llegaron al pie de una colina de piedra, y Draco dirigió a la chica hasta una abertura tan pequeña que tendrían que agacharse para poder entrar. Estaba oscura como boca de lobo, y Draco notó a Ginny titubear, no muy decidida a entrar a ese lugar escabroso. Sonrió y sacó su varita guardada bajo su abrigo.

Convocó desde afuera un fuego, apuntando hacia dentro de la cueva en dirección dónde él sabía estaban colocados unos leños. Ginny lo miró interrogante, y entonces Draco tuvo que admitir que conocía el lugar… claro que no le dijo que lo había usado para venir en ocasiones anteriores con otras chicas, sólo le explicó que lo usaba para sus ratos de soledad. Ginny levantó una de sus delgadas cejas no muy convencida, pero conforme con la explicación. Draco suspiró, y con un brazo extendido, la invitó a entrar.

La chica se agachó un poco y se introdujo en el lugar, provocando que Draco parpadeara ante el espectáculo que la parte posterior del cuerpo de Ginny le obsequió a su vista. El muchacho tragó saliva excitado, mientras miraba a todos lados antes de entrar. No se veía absolutamente nadie por las cercanías, sólo había nieve, árboles y quietud.

Entró y dio un vistazo por el lugar. Estaba sucio y frío, como una buena cueva debe ser, pero nada grave que un poco de magia no pudiera arreglar. Ginny miraba alrededor un poco decepcionada, así que Draco le pidió que cerrara sus ojos por un momento. La chica dudó de nuevo.

-Vamos, confía en mí.

La pelirroja suspiró, y sonriendo los cerró. Draco se aplicó a hacer algunos hechizos de limpieza, lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo. Y para cerrar con broche de oro, hizo gala de su mejor encantamiento de trasformaciones que tenía bajo la manga y que siempre aplicaba cuando estaba en esa cueva: convertir una enorme roca que descansaba justo a un lado de la pared de la cueva en una pequeña pero cómoda cama. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras revisaba que el fuego mágico ardiera con suficiente intensidad para calentar pronto el lugar.

Volteó su cuerpo hacia Ginny, y eliminó la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Ella aún estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados por encima de su estómago, esperando. Draco se detuvo frente a ella, pero sin decirle nada… No quiso romper el pequeño encanto que era poderla observar con fijeza y nitidez, sin que tuviera que cuidarse de que alguien lo descubriera haciéndolo… Sus ojos se perdieron en las finas líneas de su rostro, intentando memorizar para después poder recordar, cada pestaña larga y rizada, cada pequeña peca y su lugar exacto en la nariz, cada curva de su boca que en ese momento se torcía en un gesto de desespero y fastidio. Él sonrió, y levantó sus manos hacia su cabello cuando ella preguntó, impaciente:

-¿Y bien?. ¿Falta mucho?

Draco no le respondió, sólo posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo como la chica temblaba al contacto después de suspirar asombrada. Abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Draco bajando su cara dispuesto a besarla. Draco deslizó sus manos por su cabello, pasando despacio por sus orejas y llegando hasta sus mejillas… acunó el bello rostro con ellas y sin decir palabra, y sin cerrar sus ojos, abrió un poco su boca deteniéndose a unos centímetros de la de ella.

Estaba tan cerca, que su rostro sólo era un manchón rosado y pecoso ante su vista, pero no deseaba cerrarlos, no deseaba perderse el detalle de ese beso que sería el preludio para algo mejor. Miraba la boca de Ginny, que entreabierta también, esperaba por la él, gimiendo de desasosiego.

-Oh, Draco –dijo ella sin voz, sólo en un suspiro que pareció salir de su corazón mismo.

Draco aspiró por su boca el aire embriagado del aliento de ella, saboreándolo… reconociéndolo, y no queriendo llevar prisa, sabiendo que tenían toda la tarde por delante, decidió hacer las cosas despacio, viviendo con una intensidad que nunca había pensado manejar, en un acto que jamás creyó desear con tanta impaciencia.

Posó apenas levemente sus labios sobre los de ella, sin moverlos… sólo tocando. Sintiendo descargas eléctricas en ellos, al percibir la humedad de la boca de Ginny, que deseosa, se abrió esperando ser tomada por la de él. Draco lamió con su lengua el contorno de sus labios, deleitándose con su sabor, fascinado por su suavidad, pasmado por la manera en que ella también lo estaba anhelando.

Introdujo su lengua por fin, en la pequeña cavidad de los labios entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de no sucumbir, intentando convencerse que eso no era sólo uno de sus tantos sueños. Al mismo tiempo que su lengua probaba los rincones de la ardiente boca de Ginny, sus labios se movieron prestos sobre los de ella, devorando con pasión avasallante cada milímetro de suave y tersa piel. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, jalando a la chica consigo, dirigiéndola hacia la cama, que vestida con suaves y tibios cobertores esperaba para cobijar a los amantes.

Al sentir sus piernas chocar contra ella, Draco se detuvo y soltó las mejillas de Ginny, y sin dejar de besarla ansioso, llevó sus manos a los botones del abrigo de la chica, y deslizándolo por sus brazos una vez desabrochado hasta que cayó al suelo. Separando sus bocas del beso, él se deshizo también de su abrigo, sin molestarse en fijarse a dónde había caído cuando lo aventó lejos.

Ginny vestía un suéter delgado de punto y una falda de pana, y cubría sus piernas con unas gruesas medias de pierna completa. Draco adivinó con mirada lujuriosa las formas del cuerpo de la chica a través de sus prendas, ansiando verla de nuevo en deslumbrante desnudez. Pero la última vez le había quedado a deber algo, por lo que le pareció justo que esta vez, él fuera el primero. Se sacó de encima su suéter negro junto con su camisa, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la chica, que levantó una ceja ante la inesperada semidesnudez de Draco.

-Es lo justo. ¿No? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida. –Así te daré la oportunidad de poder abandonarme desnudo y acelerado… -levantó una ceja en un gesto seductor, y completó: -Claro, en el hipotético caso de que pudieras hacerlo.

Ginny rió y sacudió la cabeza. –No me provoques, Malfoy, porque te lo cumplo. Bien merecido te lo tendrías.

-Dudo que puedas hacerlo… -dijo él mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón ante la mirada atónita de la chica. –Después de ver semejante espécimen, no querrás dejarme sin haberme probado primero.

Ginny ya no pudo contestar ninguna ironía, miraba extasiada al chico bajarse la oscura prenda inferior, después que arrojó botas y calcetines a un lado. Ginny enrojeció ante el espectáculo, y desvió sus ojos de la entrepierna de Draco aún cubierta sólo por su bóxer para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella no decía nada, parecía haberse quedado muda de la sorpresa por su atrevimiento, y entonces, él sólo le sonrió y le dijo en un suave susurro:

-Estoy listo… ¿y tú?

Ginny tragó saliva sin bajar su mirada para nada, pero a pesar de su miedo y nerviosismo palpable, tenía en sus ojos un brillo peculiar, el cual Draco intuía era deseo y pasión por lo que les esperaba. Pero parecía estupefacta por la desnudez y el arranque de Draco, y se había quedado peor que estaca clavada en el suelo de tierra.

Draco caminó hacia ella, soportando estoicamente el frío y duro piso bajo sus pies, y provocando que ella abriera mucho los ojos por el estupor, la tomó por la cintura y la jaló junto con él, hasta sentarla en la cama a su lado. Se inclinó de nuevo para besarla y le murmuró roncamente, justo sobre sus labios:

-¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

Ginny tembló bajo su beso y sus palabras, y tímidamente, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Levantó sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros del muchacho, tan despacio, como si su piel le quemara al contacto. Draco sonrió presuntuoso, sabedor que dentro de poco las tibias manos de Ginny lo recorrían por completo. Rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y la acercó a él, profundizando su beso. Sintió bajos sus labios el calor de su gemido, seguro de que hubo existido aunque sus oídos no lo escucharon.

Los dedos de Ginny tamborileaban impacientes en los hombros de Draco, y como si tomara repentinamente la decisión, deslizó sus pequeñas manos por sus brazos y después, de regreso. Draco notó que la mano derecha de la chica evitaba tocar su marca maldita, y no la culpó por ello.

Draco volvió su beso más pasional y desesperado, inundado de pronto por un salvaje deseo de ser uno con esa chica, como si supiera que había ingerido algún mortal veneno y hacer el amor con ella fuera el único antídoto para evitar la muerte. _Cómo_ la deseaba, _cómo_ la estaba empezando a querer… _Cómo_…

Acarició su espalda, llevando sus manos por la curva de su cintura hasta el borde de su suave prenda, e introduciendo un par de dedos por debajo de ella, sintió su cuerpo sacudirse al rozar la piel de su estómago. Estaba al borde del deseo y la locura, su erección era más que evidente y lista, era tanta su urgencia que le dolía… pero se obligó a suspirar con profundidad, para tener el valor de aguantar y hacerlo despacio… Después de todo, ni siquiera la había desnudado. Una voz en el fondo de su mente le sugería que fuera amable y delicado, para que ella, posteriormente, deseara repetir la experiencia de nuevo.

Se separó de Ginny sintiéndose un poco ambiguo, atrapado entre el enorme deseo de poseerla de inmediato y la certeza de que, debido a su virginidad, tendría que ser cuidadoso. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir que el chico se retiraba, y entonces, le sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa tan sincera, tan radiante y libre de hipocresía, que Draco se desarmó. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, provocando que la piel se le erizara por culpa de un raro sentimiento, que el chico ignoraba, llevaba por nombre ternura.

Ginny pareció notar su estremecimiento, y creyendo seguramente que era frío lo que el chico tenía, le dijo:

-Sería bueno que te dieras prisa a desenvolver tu regalo, y así podremos cubrirnos bajo el cobertor.

-¿Mi regalo? –preguntó él, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por un extraño mareo. Levantó una ceja curioso, cuando Ginny continuó.

-Tu regalo, tontito… soy yo, por supuesto… y lo que hay debajo de mi ropa. Quise demostrarte que sobre la piel se pueden tener marcas de otro tipo… por ejemplo, de pasión y entrega. Pero al final, son sólo eso, marcas del exterior. No son nuestro verdadero "yo".

Draco frunció el ceño al no entender de qué hablaba Ginny, y entonces ella le tomó ambas manos y se las colocó de nuevo al final de su suéter. –Sácalo –le pidió en un susurro.

Draco no se hizo del rogar. Levantó la prenda, pasándola por los brazos y la cabeza de la chica, y entonces, jadeó de la sorpresa mientras el cabello rojo de Ginny caía son suavidad sobre sus desnudos hombros.

Ella sonrió ante su estupefacción y le repitió, con la voz cargada de cariñoso deseo:

-Svādist khānā, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les puedo decir que me haga sentir menos culpable por haberme tardado tanto? Creo que nada, sólo: Gracias por sus reviews, por sus lecturas, por su paciencia, por su comprensión.

Estoy justo pasando un momento muy absorbente en tópicos de índole familar... --uff-- Y no tengo más remedio que disponer sólo de pequeños lapsos de tiempo para escribir. Y si a eso le sumamos cansancio, sueño y falta de inspiración, se provoca una combinación desastrosa.

Deseo de corazón que ustedes no se cansen de esperar las actualizaciones y abandonen la historia, porque quiero que tengan la certeza que yo no la abandonaré... En serio.

Bueno, quiero agradecer a **Dark Tsubasa, Hikari Katsuragi, Honey Black, Chibi Haru-Sama, Sakura Shidou, Arcueid27 Granger, Roxy'Pamevellsz, Aiosami, Pily, Ruby Malfoy, Alehp, Mary, Karina** (Gracias por todo lo que me dices, eres muy amable... espero que la historia te siga gustando... besitos...), **Cecy, Karen, Meichen-chan, Leodyn, S. Lily Potter, Arashi**, alguien anónimo que se puso el pseudónimo **"Yo"** y que me escribió comentarios muy amables y sinceros (gracias! todo un honor), **Ninia** (que me dejó algo que no entendí, pero supongo que es muestra de su desespero porque no actualizo rápido, jeje... lo siento!), y para finalizar, **Elen Grantter**.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi paisana **Lucero**, que me está ayudando a "betear" mis historias, de un modo desinteresado, súper eficiente y rapidísimo... ¡Muchas gracias, amiga!

Un beso a todos y nos vemos en el 8... _"Svādist khānā, 2ª Parte"_...


	8. Svādist khānā, 2ª Parte

**Capítulo 8**

**Svādist khānā**

**2ª Parte**

**----------oOo----------**

_"¿Ha amado acaso mi corazón antes que ahora?  
Afirmad lo contrario, ojos míos,  
que hasta esta noche nunca vi la verdadera belleza."_**  
**

Ginny levantó su mano y tocando con el dedo índice la barbilla de Draco, le cerró la boca que hasta ese momento, había tenido completamente abierta. Se rió traviesa y se sorprendió de no sentirse ella misma _más_ avergonzada por la forma en que Draco admiraba su semidesnudez. Debajo del suéter no había llevado sostén. Había decidido no ponerse tal prenda para que no estorbara a la vista de _aquello _que se había colocado sobre el cuerpo, y que ahora el Slytherin observaba embobado.

Una mano del chico se dirigió directo hacia su busto... y, ante la evidente caricia, los músculos de Ginny se tensaron en desesperada expectación. Pero Draco detuvo el avance de su mano a unos centímetros de uno de sus senos, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Ginny... Eso... qué cosa tan extraña te has pintado -la miró un segundo a los ojos arqueando una ceja, desconcertado, y agregó con rapidez: -pero... no puedo negar que es _bonito_. ¿Qué es?. ¿Es permanente?

La chica rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, aún sin responder. Estaba disfrutando del modo en que la mirada de Draco la devoraba, mientras el chico contemplaba cada diseño y dibujo impreso mágicamente en la pecosa piel de su torso. Sonrió pensando que la inversión había valido la pena. Justamente estaban causando el efecto deseado, ya que estaba segura que aunque el chico hubiera dicho que era "extraño", en el fondo estaba gratamente sorprendido.

-Son tatuajes mágicos. Es henna, una tintura que se borra a cabo de unas cuantas semanas -le explicó Ginny, quien muy orgullosa de su idea, se deleitó con la muda y lasciva admiración de esos ojos plata.

**----------oOo----------**

Draco levantó otra vez los ojos de esos tatuajes para encontrarse con los de Ginny, que lo estaban mirando con franco regocijo. Entonces se percató de su arrobamiento y se enfureció con él mismo, distinguiendo el calor que inundaba sus mejillas y no era precisamente de excitación. Era más bien una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de pedir permiso para poder tocar esas pinturas de color marrón oscuro. De súbito recordó que Ginny estaba ahí para hacer el amor con él y por lo tanto... _podía tocarla donde fuera... y las veces que quisiera. _Además, un Malfoy nunca pedía autorización. En sus relaciones anteriores, él siempre había tenido el control... ¿por qué demonios esa chica se lo estaba quitando?

Bajó de nuevo la mirada al torso de la chica, entrecerrando los ojos para poder apreciar bajo la poca luz de la cueva todos los diseños y patrones dibujados en el cuerpo de ella, permitiendo que su mano llegara a su piel. Disimulando perfectamente la emoción que lo embargaba, enmascaró su rostro con un rictus de desdén, pues le aterrorizaba estar tan al descubierto. Sentimentalmente hablando, por supuesto. Moviéndose lentamente para no parecer ansioso, sus dedos rozaron apenas unas pequeñas flores, que, unidas en una fina y compleja enredadera, estaban trazadas alrededor de ambos senos de Ginny, como si fueran su prenda íntima. La enredadera caía por su estómago, culminando en un espectacular diseño que semejaba al sol alrededor de su lindo ombligo. Y seguía su camino más abajo, pero la falda que Ginny aún tenía puesta le impedía ver hasta dónde llegaba... pero por Merlín que lo podía intuir. Y ese simple pensamiento lo hizo estremecer.

Escuchó a Ginny gemir y eso lo hizo volver a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta que mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en los diseños en forma de madreselvas floreadas tatuados en su estómago, sus dedos habían seguido acariciando más arriba, trazando un círculo alrededor de uno de los senos de la chica, cuyo pezón estaba completamente erguido a pesar de que Draco ni siquiera lo había tocado. Un golpe de calor y excitación lo sacudió... Tuvo que inhalar profundo, pues estaba seguro que si no se controlaba, la desnudaría de un tirón y le haría el amor de una maldita vez. ¿Pero, cómo diablos le haría para dominarse si tenía al estímulo más ardiente frente a él, justamente?. ¿Cómo pedirle a su cuerpo que tuviera paciencia cuando por meses había deseado con el alma estar justo así, con ella y a punto de...?

Su dedo pulgar alcanzó ese pezón rosado y firme, provocándole que la boca se le hiciera agua. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos al escuchar a Ginny gemir entrecortadamente, como si se quisiera contener. Ella arqueó la espalda hacía él, pidiéndole en silencio que le diera más, mucho más. Y la resistencia de Draco hasta ahí soportó.

Estrujó cada seno con sus manos, regodeándose con la suave y blanda piel que oprimió entre sus dedos. Ginny emitió una serie de quejidos ahogados, mientras Draco la empujaba hacia atrás y la obligaba a recostarse de espaldas sobre la pequeña cama. Se inclinó sobre ella un momento... un sólo momento, lo suficiente como para dar un breve lengüetazo en cada uno de sus senos. Ginny arqueó la espalda hacia arriba, cambio de posición que el chico aprovechó para introducir sus manos tras su cintura y desabrochar el botón de su abrigadora falda. Al sentirla holgada, la empezó a jalar hacia abajo, arrastrando junto a ella las medias de pierna completa que la chica llevaba puestas, al igual que su prenda interior.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, casi desesperados... Tuvo que quitarle las botas primero y luego maldijo por lo bajito la manera en que esas medias estrechas se ajustaban a las piernas de Ginny y le impedían bajarlas a mayor velocidad. Pero cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de ellas y arrojándolas a un lado devolvió la vista hacia el pubis de la chica, un suspiro tembloroso escapó de él antes de que lo pudiera evitar. Se deleitó con esa imagen... Ginny permaneció recostada en la cama, cubriéndose los senos con ambas manos en un notorio gesto de pudor; con su cabello brillante y desordenado contrastando con los cobertores de color ocre y gris. Rojo fuego y pálida piel contra oscuridad y lobreguez.

Draco llevó sus ojos más abajo, tragando fuerte... Ginny también era pelirroja en _esa parte_. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios, él nunca había visto vello de ese color.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo? –preguntó Ginny quedamente, mirándolo con expectación.

Draco buscó sus ojos, y a pesar de las penumbras de la cueva, el rubor que cubría la cara de la chica no le pasó desapercibido. -¿Qué si me gustó? –preguntó, extrañamente nervioso y alterado, sensación que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar. -¿Te refieres a... a...? -Deslizó sus grises ojos por el pecoso cuerpo de Ginny, no muy seguro si se refería a los tatuajes o a su propia voluptuosidad. Incapaz de responder algo que no sonara demasiado sentimental, optó por deslizar sus dedos sobre los intrincados diseños, percibiendo en sus yemas el calor emanado por ese cuerpo. -¿Qué significan, Ginny?

La chica se estremeció ante la casi imperceptible caricia, y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de responder. –Se le llama arte Mehandi... –suspiró cuando Draco empezó a acariciar de nuevo sus pezones. -Es una tradición hindú pintar a las novias así el día de su boda... –Draco detuvo su roce y de golpe miró a Ginny a los ojos, y ella concluyó: -es una representación la complejidad de los lazos que unen a la _pareja_. De la dificultad para encontrar el principio y el fin de su vínculo

_Vínculo. Unión... ¿Pareja? _Draco se paralizó. Era la primera vez que la palabra "pareja" se dejaba oír entre ellos, y la verdad es que el hecho lo aterrorizó. Y como buen y orgulloso Malfoy que era, el estar asustado no le agradó. Frunció el ceño y retiró las manos de dónde las tenía, percibiendo cómo su excitación empezaba a esfumarse. ¿Qué demonios estaba implicando la Weasley? De ningún modo eso que estaban a punto de hacer representaba nada entre ellos, y mucho menos... que fueran una _pareja_. Él jamás le había sugerido lo contrario.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de que su explicación había perturbado a Draco, porque le pareció oportuno aclarar: -Pero tú y yo no somos hindúes ni nos estamos casando. ¿Verdad? Por lo que _no tiene_ que simbolizar lo mismo para nosotros... Yo... sólo creí que sería divertido. Una manera de demostrarte que no me importa tu marca y... Estar más bonita para ti –se interrumpió, como sino supiera qué más decir. En vez de seguir hablando, le sonrió. De un modo coqueto, casi perverso.

-Weasley, _esto... _entre tú y yo, será sin compromiso. ¿Lo entiendes así, verdad? –preguntó Draco con frialdad y mirándola duramente a los ojos. Por una fracción de segundo creyó ver que la mirada de la chica se entrecerraba en un gesto de dolorosa sorpresa, pero fue tan breve que no estuvo seguro.

-Sin compromiso –reafirmó Ginny, con una voz seductora que no concordaba para nada con la hostilidad de su mirada. –Ése era el acuerdo. Después de todo... yo _ya _tengo novio.

Draco crispó los puños y desvió su mirada a otra dirección. ¡Qué imbécil, por un momento, había olvidado _ese _detalle! La rabia de saberla con dueño inundó su cuerpo sin que lo pudiera evitar, pero se negó a creer que fueran celos... no quiso ni pensar a qué demonios se debían esos sentimientos. Se maldijo por idiota, pues a partir de ahí hasta podría haberle pedido _–exigido­- _a Ginny que fuera sólo para él, que finalizara la relación con el memo de su novio… Hubiera podido requerirle más encuentros clandestinos como ése. Pero después de su ácido comentario no tendría cara para hacerlo.

Un leve movimiento de la cama le indicó, aún sin verlo, que Ginny se estaba incorporando hasta quedar sentada. No quiso voltear a verla, temía que ella pudiera leer en sus ojos el dolor y el enojo que sentía por saberla compartida... Y por la incertidumbre de la probabilidad de que ella no quisiera volver a verlo, y en vez de eso, decidiera entablar una relación más íntima con Thomas, quien de seguro estaría encantado por ello. Y si eso ocurría, Draco tendría que tragarse su despecho sin derecho a reclamar, pues él mismo le había dicho: "sin compromiso"...

La chica lo abrazó por la espalda, y la sensación hizo que el muchacho se sacudiera. Cerró los ojos y un escalofrío lo recorrió... Las pequeñas manos de Ginny se deslizaron por su pecho y se detuvieron una sobre la otra, mientras sentía sus senos tibios pegarse a su espalda.

Y para finalizar ese abrazo tan inesperado como perturbador, ella posó su cabeza sobre un hombro de Draco, mientras empezaba a acariciar indolente sus pectorales con las manos. El muchacho juraba que la boca se le secó de la impresión. Nadie, nunca jamás lo había abrazado de ese modo: en desnudez total y con tanto cariño, haciéndolo sentir cómo si él y su compañera estuvieran completamente indefensos y vulnerables... Agachó la cabeza, y meneándola en un gesto negativo, se dio por vencido y se rindió. Levantó las manos para atrapar las de Ginny y las besó.

Y el incendio de la pasión regresó, derritiendo de nuevo su coraza de hielo.

**----------oOo----------**

Detrás de él, Ginny suspiró apenas perceptiblemente al darse cuenta que la piel de Draco se estremecía por sus caricias. Había estado apunto de arruinarlo todo, estaba casi segura que su comentario había molestado tanto al Slytherin que poco faltó para que hubiera salido huyendo del lugar. Tenía que ser objetiva y poner los pies en la tierra. _Tenía que_.

Entender, que por más que le agradara la compañía de Malfoy por sobre la de Dean, éste era su novio y no aquel. Que _eso _que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, no significaba absolutamente nada. Tenía que meterse en la cabeza que ese acto era sólo un mutuo acuerdo de la necesidad de sus cuerpos, del llamado de la pasión que sin proponérselo, se había desatado sin control entre los dos.

Y nada más.

Arrugó el entrecejo embargada del dolor que sintió al creer que esa sería la primera y última vez que estaría con él, y se congratuló que Draco no pudiera ver su gesto de pesar. Volvió a suspirar, más hondamente esta vez, y decidió que si esa era su única vez con Draco Malfoy, tendría que disfrutar. Volver la ocasión memorable, para recordarla en la eternidad.

Mientras pensaba eso, Draco tomó sus manos y empezó a besarlas suavemente, casi con deferencia... y ella sonrió. Enterró en el rincón más alejado de su mente sus funestos presentimientos y se entregó al momento. Lo cual, en realidad, no fue tan difícil.

Con amabilidad, Draco deshizo el abrazo y giró su cuerpo hacia ella, quien nerviosamente, le regaló una sonrisa que intentó fuera de ánimo. Draco no le regresó el gesto, lo cual la desconcertó... él sólo la miraba con tremenda seriedad, como si aún continuara debatiendo en su fuero interno si debía o no seguir con aquello. Ginny tembló. Tenía frío, se sentía avergonzada de su desnudez ante un hombre por primera vez, y además no sabía si eso le dolería demasiado... y en definitiva, el titubeo de Draco no ayudaba en lo más mínimo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Abrió la boca para preguntar si pensaba seguir o mejor ella se vestía y se regresaba al castillo, cuando notó la mirada lujuriosa con la que el chico recorría su cuerpo, al tiempo que percibía la manera en que apretaba sus quijadas en un claro gesto de disgusto. Era obvio que no se decidía, que estaba librando una batalla entre el sentido común y la pasión que el cuerpo de la pelirroja despertaba en él.

Quizá, si ella lo ayudaba un poco...

Se colocó en cuclillas sobre la cama, ante la atónita mirada del muchacho. Posó las manos sobre sus hombros, empujándolo rápidamente pero con gentileza hacia atrás, hasta que el chico rubio quedó recostado, completamente congelado ante la iniciativa de la pelirroja. -¿Por qué dudar, Draco? Si sabemos que ambos lo estamos deseando... –le susurró sobre su rostro, al inclinarse sobre él y haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

Draco no respondió, sólo entreabrió su boca en espera del beso que no llegó... Vio como los labios de Ginny pasaban de largo por su rostro y se enterraban a un costado de su cuello. La mordida que la chica le dio lo hizo gemir.

Ginny recordaba como si fuera ayer la manera en que se había sentido cuando Draco la había mordisqueado y besado en la garganta la noche de la fiesta de Navidad, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez en el pasillo. Se acordaba tangiblemente que se había estremecido, que su cuerpo completo había sucumbido así como su voluntad... Y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que en Draco tuviera el mismo efecto.

Pero lo que la chica no se podía imaginar que a Draco nunca nadie lo había mordido de ese modo, que él jamás había permitido que ninguna de las chicas con quien había estado lo mordisquearan, que ellas casi apenas ni lo habían tocado. En parte porque sus encuentros habían sido bastante escuetos y rápidos y porque el chico no había deseado que le dejaran marcas en su cuerpo... y Ginny nunca supo que eso que le estaba haciendo a Draco, le hacía sentir sensaciones experimentadas por vez primera.

Ginny lo mordía serenamente para no lastimar, saboreando extasiada el gustillo de otra parte del cuerpo de Draco que no fuera la de sus labios... arrastrando provocativamente sus senos sobre el delgado torso del muchacho, provocándole que la piel se le erizara sin poderlo controlar.

Ansiando probar más, ella se deslizó un poco hacia abajo, serpenteando su lengua tibia y húmeda por ambas tetillas de Draco. Éste siseó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras que sus manos aferraban a la chica por los hombros, como si dudara entre detenerla o permitirle continuar. Decididamente, Ginny continuó lamiendo, tratando de imaginar que esa caricia podría resultar tan placentera para Draco como lo era para ella. Cautivada, no se cansaba de observar el recién descubierto cuerpo deseado, devorando tanto con la mirada como con la boca la forma y el color de los pequeños pezones del muchacho, los cuales estaban más duros y erguidos que un poco antes. Esa señal la alentó a continuar explorando.

Hasta ese momento, había dejado sus manos colocadas sobre los hombros de Draco, pero ahora decidió bajarlas hasta tomar con sus dedos las tetillas que su boca acababa de abandonar, para acariciarlas con audaz atrevimiento mientras deslizaba su lengua hambrienta del salado sabor del estómago del rubio.

Pudo percibir su delgadez al notar cómo se le marcaban las costillas a los lados de su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Draco era en definitiva bastante sexy y guapo, y su esbeltez no le restaba en absoluto ningún atractivo. Todo lo contrario, a Ginny le parecía que le otorgaba cierto aspecto de inocencia, casi de invalidez... podía adivinar su necesidad de amor y cariño, y eso le revolvía sus propios instintos al surgir en ella una urgencia de tomarlo y protegerlo... de lo que fuera y de _quien_ fuera.

Descubrió que Draco era casi lampiño. Que no tenía más vello que en la parte inferior del ombligo, en una delgada franja que empezaba ahí y se perdía bajo el bóxer... en un secreto lugar que Ginny añoraba conocer, pero al mismo tiempo temía encontrar. Ginny resbaló sus manos desde los pectorales de Draco hasta su bajo vientre, tocando con curiosidad aquel pelo hirsuto y rizado, del mismo tono rubio platinado que su cabello pero tan diferente en tacto y suavidad. Sonrió divertida cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo que Draco se incorporaba un poco de la parte superior de su cuerpo al apoyar los codos sobre la cama, y abría los ojos observando incrédulo lo que Ginny le estaba haciendo.

Respiraba tan rápido y tan agitadamente, que el sonido que producía era perfectamente audible... Ginny lo vio morderse el labio inferior en muda expectación cuando ella deslizó lentamente sus dedos por sus caderas, llegando finalmente al inicio de su prenda... Draco levantó las cejas en un extraño gesto de vulnerabilidad, y Ginny casi escuchó la manera en que él tragaba saliva. Y entonces, ella comenzó el descenso de la última barrera que separaba al chico de la total desnudez.

Ginny también se mordió el labio, espantada de su propia audacia. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, pero habiendo llegado a ese punto, no se detendría ahora. Arrugó el entrecejo, horrorizada cuando la prenda de Draco parecía atorarse en _algo_... Miró rápidamente hacia arriba, buscando los ojos del chico y se dio cuenta de que los tenía cerrados. _¡Ay, por Merlín!_, pensó, demasiado avergonzada como para pedir auxilio. Se le ocurrió levantar un poco el borde de los bóxer, y así poder pasarlo por encima de...

Aspiró una enorme bocanada de aire, la cual retuvo por bastantes segundos. Súbitamente acalorada y sonrojada, desvió la mirada, concentrando sus ojos y su energía en terminar de bajar la prenda y sacarla por entre las piernas de Draco, quien por cierto había abierto los ojos otra vez. Ella se distrajo unos momentos observando las piernas del muchacho, las cuales eran delgadas pero musculosas, completamente pálidas y descoloridas, como si nunca hubiesen recibido un rayo de sol en su vida. Cubiertas por un fino vello rubio, se estremecieron cuando Ginny pasó sus manos sobre ellas, retomando el camino hacia arriba.

Draco jadeó y miró asombrado a la chica cuando ésta deslizó los dedos entre sus muslos. Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa al ver que él intentaba ahogar sus gemidos y lo único que conseguía era resoplar entre sus dientes apretados. Y como si de pronto tomara valor en un arranque de orgullo lastimado, Draco levantó las manos hasta atrapar los brazos de Ginny y la empujó hacia un lado.

Ella tuvo que abandonar su caricia y permitir que él la tumbara junto a su cuerpo, mientras se colocaba por encima de ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y reteniéndole las manos fuertemente contra la cama. Ginny se quedó quieta y jadeante bajo el peso del rubio, percibiendo sobre su vientre la parte íntima de Draco, ahora al descubierto y la cual ella aún no tenía el valor de conocer. Expectante por lo que pasaría a continuación, pero satisfecha porque su provocación resultó, la chica le sonrió.

**----------oOo----------**

Draco la miró a los ojos por un momento, sin decir palabra. También él jadeaba, incapaz de dominar su corazón desbocado. La comadreja era valiente y audaz, como la buena leona que ostentaba ser. Pero él no se dejaría arrebatar el control, y mucho menos le dejaría saber que estar con ella era la mejor y más pura experiencia que hubiese intentado jamás.

Y lo primero que haría sería quitarle ese gesto de sorpresa de la cara... y colocarle uno de insufrible placer en la misma. Sonrió malignamente, y sin soltar las manos de Ginny, comenzó su descenso sobre el esbelto cuerpo femenino. Y tal como lo vaticinó, la sonrisa de Ginny desapareció. Emitió un gemido que sonó dentro de la boca de Draco, pues éste se había inclinado sobre ella hasta quedar por encima y ahora devoraba su boca con pasión. El muchacho se felicitó internamente por ello, sin querer reconocer que también a él las ganas lo estaban consumiendo. Tenerla así, desnuda y debajo de su cuerpo, dispuesta y amante, lo estaba sobrepasando. Intentó no pensar en eso, y en cambio se concentró en el beso, el cual fue el más largo de su historia, el más alocado, el más efusivo. El más desesperado.

Dominando la urgencia de entrar en su cuerpo de una vez, poco a poco fue aflojando el apretón de sus puños sobre las manos de Ginny, y al percibir que ésta ya estaba completamente dominada, la dejó libre por fin. Y por fin podría usar sus manos en cosas más interesantes que aferrarla de las muñecas. Las llevó hacia arriba, cubriendo con ellas el bello rostro de la chica que aquella mañana de enero se le entregaba con pasión, mientras que deslizaba su cuerpo sobre ella hacia un lado, hasta quedar tumbado a su costado pero cuidándose de no despegar su boca de la suya ni un segundo.

Quedaron ambos acostados de lado, uno frente al otro. Con sus bocas unidas en un impúdico beso, que momento a momento amenazaba con dejarlos sin respiración. Draco pasó uno de sus brazos por abajo de la nuca de Ginny, sujetando su hombro y de ese modo, acercando más el cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia él. Pudo sentir uno de los muslos de ella rozarle su pulsante erección, lo que le urgió a buscar pronto una más cercana aproximación... creía que moriría de desesperación si no se posesionaba de ese cuerpo tibio y virginal de inmediato... Algo lo urgía a hacerlo, y cuanto antes mejor.

Pero al mismo tiempo, _sabía_ que no podía hacer eso. Equivaldría a lastimarla y volverle traumática su primera vez... y Draco no tenía la certeza de porqué, pero no deseaba hacerle daño. Casi se amonestó a él mismo, obligándose a ir más lento y prepararla antes de la penetración. No tenía una maldita idea del motivo, pero deseaba que ella disfrutara. Que gozara, que anhelara repetir la experiencia con él alguna otra vez y no con el patético de su novio oficial.

Usó los dedos de la mano que la sostenía del hombro para acariciarla con languidez, abriendo los ojos por encima de su beso y mirando divertido las enormes pecas que la chica tenía justo ahí mismo en su hombro y su brazo, pensando que nunca algo tan horrible había sido al mismo tiempo algo tan bello.

Su otra mano aún estaba posada sobre una mejilla de la chica, y pausadamente la resbaló por su cuello, decidida y encaminada hacia la región sur. Ginny se removió inquieta cuando Draco le acarició delicadamente sus senos, casi con un tipo de ternura impresa en el roce... un gesto tan impropio de él. Nunca se comportaba de ese modo. Sólo besaba un poco, estrujaba un mucho, y tomaba con rapidez.

Pero esa vez, con Ginny, todo lo estaba haciendo íntegramente al revés. Y de verdad, que no ansiaba inquirirse la razón de ese proceder. Ni en ese momento ni nunca. Prefería no saber.

Decidido a no apresurar nada y a que fuera ella la que le pidiera continuar adelante, llevó su mano desde el busto de Ginny hasta sus caderas, rodando sus dedos lujuriosamente por sobre su vientre, peinando el erizado y pelirrojo vello de su entrepierna y luego regresando a su cadera. De ahí partió a acariciar de modo lascivo la rasa piel de su muslo, en movimientos circulares que sabía muy bien, derretirían a la chica tarde o temprano.

**----------oOo----------**

Ginny no sabía que pensar. O mejor dicho, no era absolutamente capaz de pensar en nada ya. Estaba sufriendo una rara condición de disolución de cerebro, algo que nunca había pensado que le podría pasar. Ella siempre había sido muy jactada de la capacidad que tenía para conservar la sangre fría y el pensamiento claro en casi cualquier circunstancia, pero _eso... _Eso que Draco le estaba haciendo... No tenía nombre ni apellido en el mundo que Ginny conocía.

El joven rubio resbalaba negligente sus dedos ardientes sobre sus piernas, pasando por su cadera y rozando cerca de su intimidad... le estaba pidiendo permiso para tocar, y Ginny era consciente de ello. Pero estaba aterrada de lo que eso pudiera significar. Sabía que permitir que Draco la tocara _ahí, _simbolizaba que no habría marcha atrás... y lo peor, no sabía si de verdad eso le agradaría o al contrario, le resultaría molesto y quizá, hasta acompañado de dolor. Gimió contra la boca del chico, más de incertidumbre que de excitación. Draco le respondió dulcificando su beso, acariciando con su lengua los labios y la propia lengua de Ginny... casi con cariño. Con fervor.

Ginny percibía su propia humedad hacerse vigente en su entrepierna, y eso también la hacía sentir vergüenza. Quizá Draco pensaría mal, quizá creyera que ella era una cualquiera... En el fondo de su alma deseaba tanto que el muchacho estuviera certero que él era el primero en despertar tal ardor en ella, y que antes, nadie, ni siquiera su novio de tantos meses, había logrado hacerla llegar a ese nivel de pasión.

Pero al mismo tiempo, otra parte de su ser se rebelaba a ello, queriendo demostrar frialdad ante ese encuentro que, estaba casi segura, sería el primero y el último... y de ningún modo quería que él advirtiera que flaqueaba por eso.

Gradualmente esos pensamientos fueron disolviéndose de su mente, pues la magia del beso lento y concienzudo que Draco le estaba dando la hizo olvidar que era un ser con raciocinio. Pronto pareció acostumbrarse a la sensación de esa lengua hirviente introduciéndose delicada y mansamente en su boca, así como al efecto tan placentero que le provocaba estar piel a piel contra el cuerpo de Draco. Hubiera creído que podría estar así por siempre, y que jamás se cansaría ni se aburriría.

Llegó el momento en que le pareció que toda su vida, su propósito y su destino, estaban concluyentemente encaminados a ese justo instante. A ese pedazo de tiempo, compartido en desnudez con un enemigo. En una cueva fría y sucia, muy lejos de todo lo que le era conocido y familiar, pero que por ahora parecía ser su único lugar.

Algo se derritió en su pecho, como un cono de helado olvidado bajo el sol. Sintió una necesidad física de algo que no pudo explicarse, pero que la hacía desear que ese abrazo y ese beso llegaran a más. Apretó las piernas una contra la otra mientras gemía quedamente, y un cosquilleo ya conocido inundaba su bajo vientre. Draco suspiró y desplazó hacia abajo los dedos que se habían quedado acariciando su muslo, introduciéndolos temerariamente entre sus dos piernas.

Sin saber porqué, Ginny accedió y obedeció su muda petición. Levantó el muslo que tenía por encima, apoyando la planta del pie sobre la cama para darle a Draco espacio y lugar... entonces, el chico deslizó pesadamente su mano hacia su entrepierna, causándole un hormigueo de caliente placer.

Cuando los dedos de Draco la tocaron por fin en su oculto rincón, Ginny se asombró tanto por lo que ella sintió, como por la reacción de él. El Slytherin gimió tan alto y tan fuerte que casi hizo brincar a la pelirroja, además de que apretó aún más su abrazo alrededor de la espalda de la chica. Ginny abrió los ojos por un momento, sobrecogida, pero los cerró casi de inmediato al sentirse sobrepasada por la sensación de esos dedos helados deslizándose de arriba abajo por su caliente intimidad. Invadiéndola, superándola… terminando con su autocontrol. Draco gemía enardecido mientras le brindaba a Ginny unas caricias y toques que jamás creyó pudieran hacerla sentir tanto, especialmente cuando los dedos del chico rubio rozaban cuanto apenas el pequeño órgano que se escondía justo ahí, deseoso de ser descubierto.

Ginny se quejaba quedamente contra los labios de Draco, y ambos parecían haber olvidado que se estaban besando. Sólo se quedaron así: apretujados el uno contra el otro; boca contra boca exhalando gemidos de placer que chocaban contra el aliento del otro... y Draco, inventando esas caricias que estaban desquiciando lenta pero inexorablemente a Ginny Weasley.

La mano de Draco la abandonó. Y cuando abría los ojos para averiguar por qué, sintió más que vio, al chico sobre ella otra vez. Si separar sus labios, Draco se las ingenió para subir sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, usando sus propias piernas para abrir las de ella. Ese gesto rudo y brusco le gustó, y le demostró la necesidad y el deseo que el chico sentía por ella. Cierto era que Draco ya había soportado pacientemente por mucho tiempo y, venciendo su miedo, la chica Weasley se dejó arrastrar al encuentro de su primera vez.

Sin dejar de besarse con casi furia, Ginny sintió a Draco buscar y encontrar, al percibir algo húmedo y duro tocando su también mojada cavidad. Gimió pero ahora de expectación, percibiendo como su miedo se esfumaba y en cambio, la necesidad de experimentar la maravilla de ser penetrada por alguien a quien deseaba tanto la inundaba... había oído decir incontables ocasiones que el hacer el amor era lo mejor de lo mejor, y realmente no podía creer que estaba por experimentarlo por fin. Y lo mejor, lo infinitamente mejor... que era con Draco Malfoy.

Draco usó sus manos sostenidas en la cama a ambos lados de la cadera de Ginny para acomodar su cuerpo sobre el suyo, irguiéndose y haciendo una pausa mientras respiraba con agitación. Pudo sentir cómo ese miembro totalmente erecto comenzaba la lenta intromisión en su cuerpo, y de pronto le pareció que eso sería _materialmente_ imposible y aterrador... Ella se sentía tan estrecha... ¿cómo podría albergar en su interior algo así...?

Muerta de miedo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y presa de un impulso colocó sus manos en el pecho de Draco, como si le pidiera que se detuviera. Y efectivamente, el chico detuvo su avance, y por unos largos segundos sólo el respirar agitado de los dos fue lo único que se escuchó. Temblando, Ginny se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y se sobresaltó cuando descubrió que Draco la estaba mirando, con un gesto tan impropio de él… parecía completamente asustado, como si no supiera qué hacer. –Tengo miedo –susurró ella despacio.

-Lo sé –le respondió él, -confía en mí, pequeña. No te lastimaré –Ginny entrecerró los ojos ante el apelativo usado por Draco para llamarla, y enternecida, por ello y por la promesa de que no la lastimaría, suspiró con fuerza armándose de valor. Relajó sus músculos, retirando sus manos del pecho de Draco y abrazándolo por la espalda, haciendo que el chico bajara más sobre su propio cuerpo.

Y como por arte de magia, sus labios vaginales se abrieron cual capullo de flor a los rayos del sol... Arrugando el entrecejo y conteniendo la respiración, Ginny sintió la manera en que Draco se dejó caer despacio y tenuemente sobre ella, permitiendo que, centímetro a centímetro, el chico encontrara camino dentro de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió de lo poco que dolía, había creído que sería peor. Todo lo contrario, fue hermoso… una sensación indescriptible en su bajo vientre que la estaba haciendo sentir plena y feliz.

Sintió a Draco sisear sobre sus labios, eso parecía tan placentero para él como lo estaba siendo para ella también. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante, y Ginny creyó que Draco nunca terminaría de recorrer el tramo que faltaba para sumergirse totalmente dentro de su interior. Al pensar en eso, Ginny se enterneció y emitió un pequeño sollozo. Draco estaba dentro. _Dentro suyo._ Eran uno.

_Uno._

Aparentemente, el recorrido finalizó, pues el chico se detuvo y como si estuviera exhausto, se dejó caer sobre ella, sumergiendo el rostro en su cuello. Ginny lo sintió estremecerse, y al acariciar su espalda se dio cuenta que estaba empapado de sudor. Ella suspiró entrecortadamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a esa extraña sensación... a la impresión de sentir _a alguien _en su interior. Era tan extraordinario, era diferente a todo... era excepcional. ¡Por Merlín bendito que todos los que decían que el sexo era bueno tenían razón! Ginny se sintió plena, llena... en todos los sentidos. Ese trozo de Draco que albergó en su cavidad la hizo sentir más unida a nadie de lo que había estado jamás... ¡Cómo deseó que en ese momento se detuviera el tiempo y pudiera sentir a Draco dentro de ella para toda la eternidad!

Se quedó estática por un largo rato, jadeando al igual que Draco. Como si ninguno de los dos se quisiera mover, como si aquello se pudiera esfumar o desaparecer. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, para poderse creer.

De pronto, él levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos. Abrió la boca y levantó las cejas, pero parecía no poder hablar. Ginny le sonrió en una muda manera de agradecerle su gentileza, y entonces él le preguntó: -¿Todo bien? –ella asintió y Draco cerró los ojos, antes de devorar su boca con renovada pasión. Ginny gimió y sintió cómo el chico se levantaba, de modo que su erección abandonó casi con totalidad su húmedo rincón. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba: si el simple hecho de tener a Draco dentro de ella era suficientemente bueno, la sensación que le produjo el rozamiento de su miembro al salir de ella fue _mucho mejor._

Ansiando sentir más de eso, jaló a Draco por la espalda... de nuevo, la sensación fue terriblemente irreal, mitad dolor y mitad placer. Draco emitió un sonoro quejido, como si fuera de sufrimiento... Ginny también ahogó un gemido al sentir un latigazo de dolor cuando Draco terminó su recorrido.

No deseando que Draco se diera cuenta que la lastimó, controló su reacción y levantó sus caderas, como si le pidiera al chico que continuara con aquello. Draco volvió a subir, ayudándose de sus brazos y sus piernas, saliendo casi en su totalidad de su cuerpo y de inmediato, bajando de nuevo sobre ella, penetrándola hasta el casi dolor. Ahora ella también gimió junto con Draco, perdiendo el total control sobre los sonidos que su boca emitía sin siquiera cuestionarse.

**----------oOo----------**

Escucharla emitir esos sonidos perturbadores fue lo último que Draco pudo soportar. Totalmente desquiciado, perdido en la sensación que le causaba estar entrando a un cuerpo virginal y tan anhelado por primera vez, no pudo aguantar más el hecho de ir tan despacio. Tenía que acelerar el paso, tenía que… No resistiendo más, sintiendo un calor y bienestar jamás experimentados en su vida, aceleró su ritmo, saliendo y entrando de la chica con mayor seguridad.

Ginny jadeó y abrió los ojos azorada, pero no dijo nada... Ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, pues de inmediato Draco comenzó a moverse sobre ella, apoyándose a los lados de la muchacha y entrando y saliendo con frenesí. Ginny volvió a cerrar los ojos, jadeando pesadamente y levantando las piernas para enroscarlas alrededor de las caderas de Draco.

Era más de lo que él había esperado. Más de lo que había imaginado. Jamás, jamás creyó que en ese acto se pudiera sentir así. No pudo evitar cotejar, recordando fugazmente sus experiencias anteriores... y por todos los Dioses que no había punto de comparación. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo con esa niña era completamente diferente... y por unos segundos, antes que su cerebro se derritiera ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo, Draco se preguntó por qué.

Primero quiso engañarse pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, y que por eso su fisonomía estaba tan impaciente y necesitada. Pero de inmediato supo que sólo se estaba justificando... Que no era por eso, que era por algo que _sólo _esa chica tenía y la hacía especial.

Pudiera ser que su incorrupta cavidad estaba estrecha como ninguna, y que albergaba a su miembro con una calidez que quemaba y lo hacía perder el control. O tal vez era el hecho que la muchacha era muy hermosa... mucho más bonita que cualquier chica que hubiera compartido esa cama con él. O por la manera en que era, valiente y arrojada, como nadie que Draco hubiera conocido en su mundo de chicas aristócratas y presumidas.

O por el modo que su cuerpo se sentía suave pero firme debajo de su desesperado abrazo, por cómo él podía estrujar sus juveniles senos sin que ella se quejase, porque podía acariciar ese rostro pecoso que había sido protagonista de tantos sueños embriagantes, por poder enredar sus manos entre el cabello más rojo y sedoso que hubiera tocado jamás...

O porque simplemente, lo que él sentía por Ginny Weasley era algo más. Mucho más que simple deseo carnal.

Movió la cabeza queriendo deshacerse de ese pensamiento... ya tendría tiempo de pensar después... ahora y en ese momento, tenía que vivir, que disfrutar. Incrementó la velocidad y la profundidad de sus penetraciones, escuchando cómo Ginny gemía ruidosamente por ello... En alguna parte muy profunda de su mente se preguntó si la estaría lastimando, pero cierto es que no le importó. Después de todo, la miró a los ojos, y lo único que vio fue pasión y entrega en esos castaños vidriosos. Completamente desbordado, cerró los propios, creyendo que pronto le llegaría el final... pudo percibir al placer arremolinarse en todo su ser, y correr por su cuerpo hacia un solo punto: su bajo vientre y el miembro que salvaje se introducía una y otra vez en la chica Weasley.

Suspirando, se controló... aún no quería terminar, todavía no. Eso era tan bueno que no quería que finalizara ya. Además, Ginny todavía no conseguía su meta... Abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo. Era tan hermosa, una visión angelical.

Un rostro arrebolado y de gesto apretado, frunciendo tanto los ojos como la boca en medio de las embestidas de Draco. Su cabello brillando tanto cómo el fuego mágico convocado detrás de ellos, y su cuerpo esbelto y suave, de piel tersa y cubierta de pecas. Tan salvaje. Fuerte y luchadora, valiente como leona. Que lo aceptó sabiéndolo Mortífago y leal al Señor Oscuro. Tan traidora a la sangre, pero a la vez... tan sensual. Irresistible. Por primera vez, anheló ver el rostro de ella contorsionado por la magia de un orgasmo. Verla embargada en su placer. Grabarse su imagen en el alma.

Jamás se había preocupado por una compañera como ahora. Por un momento le sorprendió que se estuviera esperando a que Ginny también disfrutara de su propia culminación antes de dejarse terminar él mismo... Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, trepó un poco por el cuerpo de la chica, buscando un ángulo dónde él sabía ella obtendría más fricción y aceleró la cadencia de las penetraciones, intuyendo que eso la llevaría por fin a terminar... Y resultó.

Ginny se arqueó hacia él, gimiendo cada vez más alto. Levantando sus caderas al mismo ritmo que seguía Draco, golpeando su pelvis contra la de él y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, perdida en su conmoción. El muchacho sintió las manos de la chica abrazarlo por la espalda, rodeándolo en un apretado abrazo que hizo que su miembro se hundiera aún más.

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, Draco mantuvo la velocidad de sus acometidas, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuánto más podría soportar sin llegar... Pero pronto pudo sentir unas uñas enterrarse desesperadas a la piel de su espalda, mientras la chica se inmovilizaba completamente y balbuceaba palabras que el cerebro del chico no pudo registrar.

Y después, la sintió desfallecer... derretirse prácticamente en sus brazos. Y supo que lo había logrado, que por primera vez había conseguido llevar a una chica a la cima antes que él mismo. Sintiéndose muy orgulloso y pagado de sí, ahora si se dejó perder. Dejó de aguantar, de controlar. Y tal como lo hubiera creído, su orgasmo llegó y fue... _fenomenal_.

Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo tibio y sudoroso de Ginny, enterrando de nuevo su cara en el recoveco de su amado cuello; mientras que liberaba su esencia dentro de ella, en varias descargas que parecieron durar una eternidad... Haciéndole creer que no existía nada en el mundo más que ellos dos, enredados el uno con el otro en magnífica armonía, en ese momento en que eran sólo uno.

_Uno_.

Pero cuando todo terminó y después de un par de minutos su mente volvió poco a poco a la realidad, se llenó de temor. Sin decir nada y sin moverse, se quedó tendido sobre la chica, con el rostro sumergido en la curva que dejaban su hombro y su garganta. Ella también parecía paralizada y sólo daba señales de vida por su agitada respiración. Ninguno emitió palabra.

Él no le dijo que eso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta y joven existencia, y que si por él fuera, lo reviviría una y otra vez, cada día que el destino le regalara de vida. En vez de eso, sólo apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo aún las manos de Ginny aferradas a su espalda sudorosa, como pidiéndole sin hablar que aún no se levantara... que se quedara así un poco más.

Draco no sabía que pensar. Tenía terror de que esa hubiera sido su primera y única vez juntos. Había sido tan increíble, y había sentido cosas que jamás había sospechado le tocarían vivir... pero. ¿cómo decírselo a ella sin doblegar su dignidad?. ¿Qué tal si a ella no le había gustado igual?. ¿O simplemente no querría repetir la experiencia con él y prefería intentar con el imbécil de su maldito _novio-que-no-la-merece _Gryffindor?

Ese pensamiento le provocó un escalofrío, y de inmediato su cuerpo se tensó. Ella pareció notarlo, porque dejó de acariciar con sus dedos la espalda de él.

-¿Pasa algo malo?... _¿Draco?_

La manera en que ella pronunció su nombre acabó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al muchacho. Había sonado tan desesperanzado, tan lleno de miedo, que no supo que pensar... El pánico lo acorraló, y como un animal salvaje, reaccionó atacando a su vez.

-¿Lo disfrutaste? –le preguntó en un tono helado, sin mirarla a la cara y aún dentro de su estrecha calidez.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en responder. –Mucho, fue algo... –se interrumpió. -¿Tú no? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

Draco no le contestó. No podía. No debía. No iba a decirle que sí, que lo había gozado con toda su alma, y que le dolía de un modo indescriptible tener la certeza de que eso no se repetiría jamás.

En vez de eso, se levantó de ella, evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos y sacando su miembro con rudeza de la tibia y ahora húmeda cavidad que con tanta pasión lo había cobijado un momento anterior.

-Quiero que de hoy en adelante me dejes en paz. Esto no volverá a repetirse... Nunca.

Ginny se quedó tumbada en la pequeña cama, levantando una ceja en un gesto de desconcierto. Pero eso no duró más que una pequeña fracción de segundo, porque de inmediato se recompuso y haciendo un mohín de desprecio, se levantó del lecho y buscó sus ropas, comenzando a vestirse con una sobriedad digna de una reina. Dándole la espalda a Draco, quien desolado se sentó al borde de la cama y la miraba sin decir palabra. De pronto, la chica murmuró con voz impasible:

-Está bien. Ése era el acuerdo. De cualquier forma, yo... –terminó de colocarse todo y buscó por último su viejo y deslucido abrigo. Draco pensó por un segundo en regalarle uno nuevo para la próxima navidad, pero de inmediato casi se pateó él mismo por imbécil. No habría _próxima navidad_. No en Hogwarts. No para él. Y menos cerca de la Weasley.

Sin voltear a verlo, Ginny se encaminó a la salida de la cueva y se despidió con voz imperturbable: -Adiós... Malfoy.

Recordando algo, Draco la llamó antes de que abandonara el lugar: -¡Weasley!... Espera.

Ginny se giró lentamente, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos cafés. Por un momento, Draco deseó aprovechar aquella excusa para retenerla, y hacerle el amor de nuevo, pero... Dándose una bofetada mental para mantener el control, le susurró con su característica frialdad: -Acércate. Necesito darte algo –Ginny se encaminó hacia él, con pasos decididos mientras Draco sacaba su varita de entre su abrigo.

Por un momento, ella lo miró con temor, como si creyera que él la iba a hechizar malignamente. Draco sonrió sarcástico. –No temas, niña. Sólo voy a protegerte. Tú sabes, control de la natalidad y esas cosas –levantó la varita, al tiempo que Ginny lo miraba entendiendo todo, pero mostrando un gran gesto de decepción. –_Atocium_ –susurró apuntando hacia el vientre de la chica.

Ella bajó la vista un momento, recibiendo en su cuerpo el encantamiento de Draco con el rostro descompuesto, en una mezcla de sufrimiento y desilusión. Pero al levantar los ojos, de nuevo le regaló al chico su mirada fría e inalterada, lista para cubrir cualquier signo de perturbación. –Bueno, terminado _tu trabajo_... –ironizó, -Mejor me voy.

Sin decir más, salió con rapidez y sin mirar atrás. El muchacho se quedó sentado en la cama por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta cuando el fuego mágico que había invocado se apagó... Mirando sin ver a la entrada de la cueva, deseando internamente que la chica volviera... Que le pidiera, aunque fuera, _una sola_ vez más a su lado.

Pero ella no regresó. Cuando las luces que se filtraban por entre las plantas de la entrada le indicaron que ya pasaba del mediodía, decidió vestirse por fin. Tenía el cuerpo helado y entumecido, y le costó trabajo colocarse cada prenda. Mientras lo hacía pensó en ella, pensó en eso que acababa de pasar y de cómo lo había estremecido en medio de sentimientos desconocidos para él hasta ese momento. Y recordó el regalo de Ginny: los tatuajes que, a su salud, se había hecho en el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar los signos que le había mostrado en el antebrazo izquierdo...

Cuando creyó que ya los tenía, tomó su varita de nuevo y los dibujo mágicamente en la pared de la cueva, como si fueran luces rojas de neón... Abrió los ojos y los observó. Entonces, apuntó otra vez con su mágico instrumento y susurró un hechizo traductor que había aprendido tiempo atrás para poder leer los prohibidos libros de magia oscura que había en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy... Encantamiento que le había ayudado a traducir del latín al inglés, y que esperaba también funcionara con el hindi...

Y así, esos garabatos sin significado aparente se movieron en su sitio, formando unas palabras que ahora sí tenían sentido para él. Parpadeó varias veces al leer aquello, asombrado. Y entonces, sonrió.

Bufando por la ocurrencia de Ginny, sintió que algo se removía en su pecho... algo que le era desconocido, que le era extraño... algo que le causaba dolor y desasosiego infinito... Y que no sabía que era. No tenía la más mínima y puñetera idea.

Pero lo que sí le quedaba claro era que Ginny Weasley era especial, y por Merlín que lo que le había sugerido con el tatuaje se había hecho realidad. Había _saboreado_ ese encuentro con ella mucho más allá de lo alguna vez alcanzó a desear.

Se retiró de la cueva, mientras a su espalda las letras rojas se desvanecían con lentitud... Y aquella frase, hasta cierto punto graciosa, quedaba para siempre olvidada en esa cueva, dónde Ginny y Draco se habían encontrado frente a frente y acompañados de una pasión sin nombre, que les había causado tanta felicidad en el pasado como dolor en el presente...

Ella le había dicho:** "**Svādist khānā"... o lo que era lo mismo, como ahora él lo sabía: _"Buen Provecho"... _Draco soltó una histérica carcajada, que resonó en el solitario bosque con un tinte de lobreguez.

La caminata de regreso al castillo fue la parte más difícil, sobre todo porque no pudo parar de reírse de él mismo todo el camino. Burlándose de su ingenuidad. De la ironía de aquella frase tatuada en el brazo de la chica, ya que efectivamente, Draco había gozado, palpado y disfrutado como nunca antes de ese encuentro, pero... ¿Qué tipo de alimento, en el nombre santo de Merlín, después de haberlo degustado te deja aún más hambriento?

Hambre. Necesidad y deseo. De la fruta más prohibida de todo el mundo mágico: la hija de los Weasley. ¿Cómo diablos iba a vivir con eso?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, aquí quedó un capítulo más. Espero que no les haya parecido tan horrible, y que de alguna manera compense la larguísima espera. Si está muy feo, yo soy la culpable total. En cambio, si les gustó, denle las gracias a la mejor **beta** que he tenido jamás, la crudamente honesta y versada en el tema _Fire&Ice_: **S. Lily Potter**. De hecho, más que beta, casi fue coautora de este capítulo, jaja!! Sí, a ese grado llegó su colaboración. Así que, ya sabes Lily, millones de gracias a ti, porque si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda y consejo, de verdad que no me habría atrevido a publicar.

Bueno, aparte quiero agradecer todos los reviews dejados por ustedes a lo largo de estos meses... Las hermosas personas que me escribieron fueron: **Arashi 04, Hikari Katsuragi, Dark Tsubasa, Elen Grantter, Meichen-Chan, Sakura Shidou, Yo** (te agradezco de nuevo tu sincero comentario, y sí tienes razón, la actitud de Ginny no será siempre la correcta, pues el amor que sentirá por Draco la cegará. Y quizá ella crea que hace bien, pero sólo se estará justificando. Y sobre el significado del tatuaje, jeje... bueno, pues fue algo bien simple como ya lo leíste. Gracias por escribirme!), **Leodyn, Sakura Potter Rowling, Brinitonks** (por sus dos reviews!), **Rubi Malfoy, Aiosami** (ya viste!! Antes de tu otro cumpleaños, jaja!! ... No tengo vergüenza XD... -espero de corazón que te haya gustado, Aio!), **Chibi Haru Sama, Pily** (como siempre mi niña, comentarios llenos de simpatía... muchas gracias por lo que me dices!), **Karina** (¿te gusta más que Polvo? En serio? jaja!! Eso sí me sorprende, pero me honra sobremanera!! Mil gracias por todo lo demás que me dices y sobre todo, por comprender mis demoras...), **Nyissa, Klass 2008** (por sus dos reviews!!), **Elisabeth Lupin, x-Yrena-x, Maitte Potter, Rohan Lady, Miss HP, Ruby P. Black** y para finalizar: **Auraws**. Gracias a todos y sobretodo, gracias por esperar (digo, pues ya que otra les quedaba, verdad? jaja!!).

Un beso.


End file.
